


The Story

by cecenca



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 55,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecenca/pseuds/cecenca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after book 5/ season 5 respectively.  Just one of my many visions of the possible future.  Major players will meet, react, love and hate each other. Some will die, some will survive.  And a great battle is coming but not before inner conflicts weaken Westeros even more.<br/>Good people do bad thing and vice versa. I enjoy moral ambiguity so it might come into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Melisandre

**Author's Note:**

> Just two things:  
> 1.I'm not a native speaker so there are mistakes or unusual word connection. Please just ignore it.  
> 2\. this is fanfiction so not every decision or character's action must be necessary in line with books or show. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy it.

Chapter 1.- Melisandre 

Emptiness. She’s always believed that The Lord of Light was everything she needed. All those years he was present in every corner of her soul, in every move, in every breath. But now there was nothing, hollow space. She feels like a shell of her former self collapsing into darkness. Even the flames were only flames, no visions, no hope. For the first time she was alone in the world.   
The Lord has left me, she said to herself sitting in the darkness of her room. She felt the cold creeping from every corner. She has never been so cold in her whole life. Cold and alone.   
The circle of self pity was interrupted by arguing voices. She didn’t want to look but the voices were growing louder and louder. She couldn’t bare it anymore and walked out of the darkness of her room towards the darkness of the world.   
The yard of the Castle Black was in chaos. “ Those fucking cowards killed him, “ a tall wildling leader Tormurd was yelling, “they killed Jon”. “Let me be, I’ll slit those traitors’ throats.” Four other wildling barely could hold his angry body.  
“He was your Lord Commander, a brother of the Night Watch, he deserves a proper funeral”, Sir Davos tried desperately calm the situation down.   
“I don’t care what you do with that traitor’s body. Just take him out of my sight. He was no true brother. Traitor son of traitor father. “ hateful words flew from Sir Allister mouth. “I should have never opened the gate” he continues “I should’ve let you all die.”  
“Sir Allister. He may have done wrongs but he was our brother and his body should be burn by his brother. Please” younger brother named Ed, Mel remembered, spoke with shaking voice and teary eyes.  
Allister hard expression softened. “ Well then, do as you wish but do not expect my help. “ finally Allister spoke.  
She just stood there and watched them. Slowly, step by step she descended. She approached Jon’s lifeless body, looked into his dead eyes. Suddenly, she could feel another pair of eyes watching her. Ghost, the beast was closer every second, his red eyes penetrating her skin. Now, he was so close that she could feel his massive body, the warm breath and the mystical eyes. She could swear that there was something more in those burning eyes, almost like a…. soul.   
Wildlings, few men of the Night Watch and Sir Davos built the funeral pyre. Then,they lifted Jon’s body gently almost like mother lifts her child. There were tears and pain even in faces of hardened killers.   
Ed stepped forward and spoke:” He was a son of Winterfell, the Lord Commander of….” She hardly perceived those words. “I was wrong Sir Davos, there is no God, no Lord of the Light, no savior. The darkness will prevail because there is no light left in this world“  
...and now his watch has ended.” she caught Ed’s last words. He lit the pyre with the torch in his left hand.   
“I’m so sorry Sir Davos, for Shereen, for Stannis, for everything. Half rotten onion is still a good onion. I was wrong again, you are a good man. Farewell forever.” Davos looked at her confusingly. She stepped up into the fire with Lord’s word on her lips, not because she believed them but because they were only one she knew. Fire started consumed her dress, his tongues licking her feet. She fell on her knees next to Jon’s lifeless body and kissed his dead lips. Right before her body was completely swallowed by flames she saw purple eyes staring at her.


	2. Sansa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much longer chapter is coming.  
> Hopefully, you will enjoy.

Sansa  
Sansa felt like they were falling forever. Still holding Theon’s hand she dropped into snow. For a moment she was a little girl again, jumping with her brothers. Just for a moment she was free again.  
“Wake up Sansa, wake up! We have to move! Now!” Theon’s worried voice woke her up from the sweet dream.  
“Come on Sansa, he’s coming!”  
“Where are we going?” Sansa asked. “As far out of here as we can.”  
She followed. They were running as fast as they could and soon they reached a forest. The whole way there were dead soldiers with flaming heart on their chests. Laying in the snow they looked almost like icing on a cake. Stannis army, Sansa remembered his sigil from Blackwater. My saviour, hah, she almost laughed. No one will save me. There are no friends of Starks in the North anymore. Only me and Theon.  
Suddenly, she heard people approaching. “Someone’s coming….”She froze.” Sir Podrick? What are you doing here? “ Chubby face of her former husband squire was followed by a very tall woman and tied evidently beaten man.  
“Lady Sansa, my name is Brienne of Tarth. We’ve met few weeks ago. We are here to help you.” the tall woman spoke. “Help me?I remember you as I do a Lannister sigil carved into your sword. So, since when the Lannisters care about my wellbeing? “ Sansa asked suspiciously.  
“My lady, I’m no Lannister. I swore won to your mother…”  
“We have to move right now. Ramsay is coming and …” Theon’s voice broke.  
“He’s right. We have to get south as soon as possible” Brienne spoke and started to move. Sansa , however, stayed still.  
“No, there is no place for wolves in the south. We’re going to the Wall. Jon, my brother is a Lord Commander now. He’s the only one I can fully trust. He’s my blood. He would never deny his sister plead.” she spoke and hoped that they couldn’t say how unsure she truly was.  
“Are you crazy? We are never gonna make it to Wall. We’ll probably freeze to dead or be caught by him.” Theon was afraid, not terrified, she could tell from how his voice was shaking.  
“The Wall it is, then. We were heading there anyway.” Brienne gave a strange look to a chained man. “Podrick, horses. NOW !”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
They were riding for day. Hours every day. They didn’t speak much. She was glad for that. She dread that her voice would betray her mask of confidence.  
First was weather on their side but then winter hit hard. Horses were dying one after another until none left. Now they must’ve carried those few supplies they had on foot.  
She couldn’t sleep even though she was exhausted. Theon was screaming almost every night. Nightmares weren’t strange to her either. In her dreams she saw her life falling apart over and over.  
During another sleepless night she watched the tight man. He didn’t sleep. He was injured. Maybe the pain disturbed him. No. He has demons, they don’t let him rest, she thought. She wondered who he was. The flaming heart on his chest clearly suggested that he was a part of Stannis army once. He hasn’t tried to try to escape once. Not there was a place to go anyway. They were all tired, hungry and on suicidal mission. No one would stop you. Why are you still here? She thought about Brienne also. He barely could look at the man with the flaming heart. It’s personal, she was sure of that.  
With morning came as a relief. Dead disappeared. She was ready to know more. “Podrick, may I walk with you for a while?”Sansa asked. “It will be my pleasure, my lady.” he answered and for the first time in ages she spotted a genuine smile.  
They spoke for hours. Mostly, about Tyrion and King’s Landing. She was surprised how much she was glad he got out of there with a head still attached to his body.  
“Why did you even agreed to marry a Bolton, my lady. If I may ask . “ Pod spoke with hesitation.  
“ Peter, Lord Bailish suggested that match. He told me that it was the only way how I could revenge my family.” she answered truthfully.  
“I’m sorry my lady but how could you trust Littlefinger, eh Lord Baelish. After everything he has done to your family.”  
“I don’t understand, Pod. What are you talking about?”  
Sansa could sense that he was growing more and more uncomfortable. “I, I should not have, I’m sorry. …” he was sweating while talking.  
“Speak!”  
So he did.  
\-------------------------  
It was night and she couldn't sleep once more.  
Liar. He has lied to me the whole time. How I didn’t see it. Stupid little girl who never learns. NO. Not any more. I’m a woman grown and I know the face of the enemy.  
“You will regret it, Peter.” she didn’t even notice she told the last sentence aloud while still watching dancing flames.  
“ Pardon me, my lady.” Sansa was woken up from her thoughts by Brienne.  
For few seconds she was just staring at her.  
“Oh, Lady Brienne, I was just wondering.. who’s the soldier in chains? “she finally asked.  
Sansa could sense that Brienne did not want to reveal his identity.  
“ I’m no Lady and that is Stannis Baratheon” her answer was short and full of hate.  
Stannis, Sansa could not believed that. The man who supposed to save her was no king anymore only a broken man. She had so many questions but she only managed to ask one. “How?”  
“Those is no story for ears of a lady.”  
Sansa must’ve laughed. After all those horrible things which happened to her, no story would ever scary her.  
“Let’s say the justice which he has always claimed to love so much finally caught up with him.”  
The image of old man stood before Sansa’s eyes. What has he done to deserve such a hate?  
Her lids felt heavy. She felt like she hasn’t slept in years. So, the sleep came but no rest with it.  
\-----------------------------------------------

The Wall was closed so she was told. Despite all circumstances she felt happy to see someone of her own blood. She have seen no one of her kin since….. since her father’s execution. Jon Snow, she thought of him so little that she almost felt guilty. All those years he was “just” a half-brother, a bastard. But now she recognised a error in her thinking. He was as much her brother as Rob, Bran and Rickon were. I will make up to you , brother. She promised.  
“What’s the sound? “ she heart Podrick from behind.  
“Horses.” Brienne stated “do you remember what I taught you? “ Pod noded. “Good, be ready. Those are Bolton’s banners.”  
“Cut me loose!” this was the first time Stannis spoke “Listen to me, you need every help you can get. Cut me loose or betray your oath once more.”  
Brienne was torn that one was clear but she cut the ropes. “And a sword.” Brienne hesitated again. A Brienne spare sword , however, found its way into Stannis hands.  
The riders were now so close that she could see their faces. Ramsay’s men.  
“Look who we found. Lady Bolton, you are far from Winterfell. Your husband misses you dearly.”a tall ugly man spoke with laughter. “We shall not wait, then.” agreed a younger man on his right.  
“ You must come through us first.” Brienne said in strong voice.  
Sansa wasn’t skilled in art of combat but Ramsay’s 20 good men against Brienne, Pod and Stannis? Odds weren’t in their favour.  
Suddenly, she felt Theon’s hand on her on. He hold her tight.  
“Theon, promise me. You don’t let them get me alive. “  
He looked right into her eyes. He was Theon again, not Reek. “Once, I hoped that one day Lord Eddard would come and give me your hand,”he paused. “ Neither of us leave with them still breathing, I promise. I will not fail your...our family again.” Theon’s words somehow comforted her.


	3. Bran

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even bigger chapter.  
> Quite a lot happened in this chapter but I wanted to speed up thing from the beginning. But no worry , I'm going to provide more details in the future.   
> Also thank you for reading and your kudos.

Bran   
It has been weeks since they arrived to that cave. Or has it been months? He couldn’t tell anymore. The Three Eyed Crow has showed him so many strange things.   
Bran still could remember the first time he entered the weirwood net. It was like free fall. He watch the world through eyes which weren’t his, faces of people long dead, stories already forgotten.Seeing his family was the most painful of all but he still could not stop returning to the moment where they were still alive and happy. He found himself to call their name. He wanted to warn them, save them. The past, however, was final.   
And there was a warging. It took him no effort to control anything anymore. He could see Winterfell from the skies through raven’s eyes or from the ground as a mousse. But that was not what he was scared of. He loved skinchanging little too much. He felt whole again while in skin of something else. Also, the human thing, the forbidden fruit. He knew he shouldn’t have done it but it was too tempting. When Hodor was challenging no more, he found himself watching Meera sharpening her knife. Bran took a deep breath and dove in. Instantly, the overwhelming pain took over him. The grief over lost brother, loneliness, anger. He lift her own hand to comfort her …...her resistance was too strong, she expelled him from her mind, stood up and run away. Meera hasn’t spoken with him since.The present seemed final too.  
Finally, there were those green dreams. Wall of ice falling, people dying and rising again, wolves with black eyes running side by side,two fires holding hands across the river, one dragon crushing into ground and another rising into skies, children’s hands stained by blood holding dragon made from ice….  
‘Is the future also final?’  
Past, present and future blended in one.  
“It’s time Brandon Stark. “ Three eyed crow interrupted his thoughts.  
“Time for what?” Bran asked despite he knew the answer.  
“Time to leave the cave. But you shall return when all is done. We will be waiting.”  
“But the wights outside? “ Bran still hesitated.  
“There are with their masters. There will be no incidents on your way. But you already know that. Are you still afraid? Even after everything you’re seen and learnt?“  
“No” he lied.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Meera hasn’t spoken with him since they left the cave. He wanted to apologise but she shot him down every time. ‘Will she ever forgive me?’ he wondered  
Bloodraven was true in his words. Wights disappeared without a trace. Bran felt like wights weren’t the only one. Even animals were rare those days. The more the silence grew, the more he remembered the dark future to come. Days became almost unbearable. Days, however, were nothing compare to nights. He saw his brother Jon in dreams every night bleeding alone in snow, loosing life force with every breath. ‘How am I going to tell him the truth? Will he believe me?’ questions were filling his head.   
Also, he missed Jojen dearly. Not because he taught him about Old Gods and his powers but because with Jojen by his side he didn’t feel alone in his task. Now the weight of the whole world was lying on his shoulders and his shoulders alone.  
“I miss him so much.” those thoughts couldn’t be restricted in his head anymore.  
After a moment of silence, Meera responded “I miss him too.”  
That night they started speaking again and he was grateful.  
Soon they reached Nightfort but this time the didn’t need Sam to open the gates. Old weirwood door opened as soon as he touched it. Walking through corridor he felt something strong which he hadn’t felt before. Old Nan always claimed that there was a powerful magic inside the Wall but he didn’t believe her until now. Now he could feel it clearly, strong force living inside the ice. Bran couldn’t resist, he touched the wall of the tunnel and inhaled. ‘It’s dying. Soon there will remain none to hold the Wall together and then...the only protection we have fall.’a sad feeling overpowered him.   
“Hurry. Time is late. We must move quickly.” urgent words came from his dry mouth.  
\------------------------------------------  
A strange unsettled feeling shook his core when he saw Castle Black for the first time. His brother was dying inside and there was nothing he could do. ‘He must die to rise again,’ he knew it was coming but knowing didn’t make it easier. ‘Will he ? ‘doubts didn’t , however, leave him completely.  
When they finally reached gates of castle Black, it was almost dawn. They knocked.  
“What do you want this hour?” a man from the other side of the gate wasn’t welcoming.  
Bran entered his mind easily, almost too easily. Big hard hands opened the gate with thundering sound. The light of funeral pyre instantly lightened his face. ‘It has already begun. ‘  
The Castle Black was in chaos. Many unsheathed their swords.  
“Go,Summer !”  
Summer’s massive body moved with an unhuman speed and soon reached his brother’s side. Men in black , nonetheless, approached Jon’s rising body even further.  
“Step away from my brother or die!” his voice was deep and dark as the darkness surrounding them all.  
“And who are you to give orders to Lord Commander of Night Watch?” spoke older tall man with a sword in his hands.  
“I’m Brandon Stark of Winterfell. The oldest living son of Eddard Stark, the one true Warden of the North. And you, my lord, are not a Lord Commander yet”  
“Another son of the traitor. How is it you are still alive.” Allister’s words were full mockery.  
“I said. Step away from my brother or die.”Summer and Ghost now stepped forward, closer to armed men.  
“You want to scare me with your beasts. Is it all you got?”  
Bran must’ve laughed. A great eagle descended from the sky and attacked Thorne.   
“Or would you prefer your own brother? “  
Now the man standing near Allister pointed his sword to Thorne’s throat.  
“Witchery. Witchery . “ men screamed.  
“It’s no witchery. I hold powers of Old Gods and Gods are angry.”  
Wildlings ,also present at courtyard, fell on their knees and started to pray. But his eyes were only on Jon, naked walking from the fire. Shocked Davos covered Jon’s nakedness with his cloak.  
“Bran, you are alive.”there was a joy in Jon’s strange eyes.   
“Hodor, quickly. Take me to Jon.” When he put his hands around Jon’s arm, he felt genuinely happy for the first time in forever.For few minutes they just stood there in each other arms.  
“Jon, we have to talk. There are serious matters we have to discuss.”  
“There will be no discussion.”Sir Allister was annoying Bran to no end and he could not restrain himself any further.  
“You, traitor. You should fall on your knees and beg your King for forgiveness.”   
“King? There is no king here. You’re mad, boy.I didn’t kneel for Robert and I certainly won’t for a bastard” Allister didn’t give up easily.  
“Oh you will and soon. Jon is a son of Raegar Targeryan and his second wife Lyanna Stark. He is the one true king of Seven Kingdoms. He is the son of ice and fire.” he turned his head towards Jon, “I’m sorry Jon , I wanted to tell you in private.”   
Jon stared at him with surprised expression. And he was not alone. Every and each man stood there speechless.   
“We should continue this conversation in private.”   
So they moved and this time no one stopped them.  
\----------------------------------------------  
They talked for hours. The told Jon about his parent, about Theon and Winterfell, about his time with Three Eyed Crow. He told him everything.  
“ We have to go, Jon. Darkness gathers and we have to do everything to stop it. We have no time to waste “  
“Bran, I cannot even I want to. I’m sworn brother of Night Watch. I cannot take my vows back, not even if my father is truly Raegar Targeryan,” Jon spoke with sadness in his voice.  
“You are not a black brother anymore. You died, your watch is over.”  
“Does not matter. Death is almost upon us. I’ve seen with my own eyes. I cannot abandon the Watch in its darkest hour,” Jon continued.  
“The Wall will fall, I’ve seen it and you cannot stop it alone. Only all Seven Kingdoms united in one can. Don’t leave for yourself, for trone or for glory. You must leave for all of us if we might stand a change.”  
Jon didn’t reply. The silence was interrupted by knock on the door. Sir Allister entered the room. He was pale as death. He unsheathed his sword, knelt and spoke.  
“My king. During Robert’s rebellion, I led defence of Kings Landing. I failed in my task, I failed your family. Those animals killed them all but I’m no better than them. I failed you too. Put my sword through your heart. I surrender my life to your mercy.”  
Jon was obviously surprised.  
“Sir Thorne, stand up. It’s me who hadn’t stayed true to his vows. You did what you had to do. I will leave at dawn. And…”Jon paused, “I will send every man I could find to help.”  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

“You should’ve put a sword through his traitorous heart.” Tormund grandiose voice echoed in room.   
“ He did what he had to do. “ Jon replied. The distaste clearly overtook Tormund’s face.  
“And the other matter. I’m with you, Jon.”  
“I’m not asking you to follow me, neither I’m asking your people. It’s not you fight.”  
“Don’t be stupid Jon. You can’t take this iron chair by yourself. And , I’m always eager to kick some souther assess. “  
“I do not desire the iron throne. I just want to gather as many forces as I can to fight Others.”Jon’s voice was steady.  
“So, what are we waiting for? let me gather free folk.”  
“I cannot ask them to do it. And what about women and children?”  
“They owe you their lives. And women? You know as much as I do that wildling women are no southern flowers and they are equal with men in arms. If you wish so , we can leave small group to guard children.”  
After small hesitation Jo spoke again.”Very well then. There are abandoned castles along the Wall, everyone who wish so can live there.”   
Next was an old man with a great pain in his eyes.  
“Sir Davos, I must say I’m surprised to see you. Why are you still at Castle Black?”  
“Stannis is dead, Shireen is dead, my sons are dead. I have only a wife who blames me for my sons’ deaths. I have no more purpose in life, only sorrow.”  
“I’m sorry I do not see how I can you be in help to you.” Jon asked.  
“Just give me a purpose.”  
Bran could not hold back any longer. “Sir Davos, We have a brother, Rickon. He’s hidden with our bannerman Lord Umber at Last Heart. If you retrieve him, we shall be forever grateful. “  
Davos nodded.  
“You don’t have to do it Sir Davos. You swore no vows to me. You are a free man. But if you really desire to take this task as your own, I shall be in your debt eternally. “ Jon looked straight to Davos eyes.  
“So take my vows then because I will find no better king than you.”   
The deed was done and Sir Davos rode towards Last Heart.


	4. Jon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Jon POV. Let's see how it goes

Jon  
Jon felt like he has been sleeping for years and meanwhile the world fell apart. Days were passing but Jon was stucked in the moment of his death. He touched over and over the place where a small boy, the boy he had trusted, stabbed him right into heart. Only a scar left there but it felt like a open wound. The sense of betrayal was overwhelmig. He did what he thought was right and he was punished for it. When Allister offered his life he wanted to take it. However, Allister too did only what he thought was right. ‘ Am I truly a traitor?’ he wondered. So, Jon spared Thorne’s life.   
Also, there was his brother Bran. He was so happy to see him but he changed as Jon himself did. Bran wasn’t the small vulnerable boy Jon knew in Winterfell anymore. Now, Bran possessed powers beyond Jon’s understanding. Sometimes, Jon even wondered how much of that boy left in him. And all those strange thing Bran told him about his mother. It seemed small in face of marching death but he couldn’t help himself but thought about her the most.   
Jon,Bran,Meera, Hodor, Tormund and almost all wildling left the Wall. He actually couldn’t believe how many joined him. Tormund just said that the souther the better for them so Jon let it go. They were barely few miles from the Wall when they noticed two small groups fighting each other, one of them with Bolton’s banners. Jon was as man possessed. Rage pulsating through his body with incredible strength. He rode as fast as he could.   
“I see that Bolton’s men only raise their hands against weak and women.” his words resonate in cold air.  
Two men with swords approached him but they were no match for his wrath. He sliced through them like they were made of foam. Then he saw her, standing above lying man with a rock in her hands.  
“ Sansa?” he could not believe his eyes. “Sansa!” She looked up and dropped the blooded stone.  
“Jon?” Sansa looked confused. “They wanted to kill us, I had to..” her eyes fixed on her hands red from blood.   
“Shsh, everything is good now.Shhhh” wrapping his hands around her trembling body. For moment they stayed still when a man cowering in snow caught his eye.  
“Theon?” after that he could barely see. He lifted Longclaw. “You fucking traitor, I’ll kill you.!”  
But Sansa threw herself between him a Theon. “No, Jon please no. He saved my life.”  
So he lowered his sword.  
\------------------------------------------  
Jon could not believe what he heard and saw. The Wall was more isolated than he thought. Every word filled his heart with more pain and more hate. Those fucking Boltons not only killed Rob but also abused his sister and terrorised the whole North.Nevertheless, he could not say he felt sorry for Theon. ‘I will have blood for this !’he swore to himself. He needed allies and he needed them quickly. Bran suggested to send raven to most trusted Stark loyalists. Bran even took this task for himself. He told him that there was no stopping him. So Jon agreed. He had no other choice. He knew Boltons spies already whispered the news to their treacherous ears. Stannis army was defeated and Stannis himself asked for the Wall. Jon understood his motivations. Stannis might have lost his family, army and crown but there was still honor in him. ‘The Wall cannot be worse than the hell he created for himself in his head.’ Jon knew well. Stannis asked for only one thing.   
“If you find a boy named Gendry, give him Baratheon name. Without him a house of Baratheon is as good as dead. Just a note in history books.” Stannis voice was steady as always.  
Jon nodded and Stannis left with captured Bolton’s soldiers.  
\--------------------------------------  
That morning he woke up with a strange feeling. He looked at Ghost.   
“You feel it too” he had to smile, “they are coming. Our brothers are coming.”  
He was right. He stepped out of tent and saw him. Rickon. Sansa was already running toward him and Bran was carried by Hodor. He inhaled and run. That moment was magical. In each other arms, snow falling on their heads. Children of Winterfell together.  
Rickon brought the whole Umber army with him. And they were hungry for Bolton’s blood. They had their share of loss too. Death awaited for many men sword to Last Heart at Red wedding and GreatJon was still prison at Twins. Umbers weren’t by far the last. Even houses not directly called to arms came and pledged fealty to Starks and him. Jon didn’t know how but they all knew he raised from death and he was not Ned Stark bastard. He could feel how uncomfortable they were around him, how they couldn’t find the right words, how they whispered about him. They didn’t even know how to call him. Lost dragon, dragon of Winterfell, Ice Dragon. The last one somehow sticked.   
The last came Manderly of White Harbour. This one actually surprised everybody because Jon heard that Lord Manderly bethroned his own granddaughter to Freys. Lord Manderly was a big fellow with a laugh like a thunder but when he saw Stark children side by side he could not hold tears.   
Manderly not only brought an army he also came with a plan. Jon was suspicious, he disliked all those mummers games. He prefered to faced his foes straight with sword in his hand but Bran reminded him a true treat.  
“ If we storm the gates of Winterfell, it will be a bloodbath. Soldiers waiting become a army of death. Think Jon.”  
“We might safe hundreds of lives. What can you loose, my lord S …your grace? “Maderly asked.  
After a pause, Jon reluctantly agreed.  
\-------------------------------------------  
The plan was simple. Boltons expected supplies from White Harbour. Manderly would deliver them by himself. Roose, however, would never open gates for any army other than his own. So, Lord Manderly would go accompanied only by a small group of women. There were plenty of volunteers, among them a tall woman from Tarth.  
“I’m going with you.” Jon said resolutely.  
“You might have pretty long hair Jon but you also have a cock between your legs. You can hardly be pass as a woman.”Tormund laughed.  
“I will dress as a woman then. It has to be me who shall slay Lord Bolton. I owe it to my brother“ no one could say anything after that.  
‘How can women move in those clothes?’ he thought with annoyance. When he looked around he realised that he was not alone who felt that way.  
The carriages they sat were full of food and fine Dornish wine. They were right in front of the main gate, when the voice came from above.  
“Who are you and why are you here?”  
“Lord Manderly of White Harbour. I’m bringing food and wine as was promised. “ was the answer.  
“Who are those people? You supposed to come alone.”a soldier didn’t give up easily.  
“Only some servant girls and septas. Are Bolton’s men afraid of women? “  
Jon could hear men on the Winterfell walls speaking but he could not understand the words. He touched Longclaw hidden under skirt.  
The gate got finally opened with loud groaning. While there were entering his former home, he lowered his eyes and covered his body in cloak even more to ensure he would not be recognised. Many conflicting emotion fought in his heart. Jon found it difficult to repress them more and more with every passing minute. He saw himself fighting with Rob at the yard, his father watching them from balcony, Arya’s laugh…  
“Take me to lord Bolton. I brought him gifts and more!”Manderly’s voice echoed in the darkness.  
The small ugly man nodded and they followed him.  
The group entered the Great hall of Winterfell with wine in their hands. It was full of men with Bolton’s and Frey’s sigils. ‘They are celebrating those death on the field around Winlterfell,’Jon felt disgust.  
“You are late Lord Manderly.” cold quiet voice of Roose Bolton silenced every men in the hall.  
Manderly did not hesitate. “I meant no disrespect to my dear Lord but roads are dangerous these days. And man of my size is not fit to wield a sword. We had to be cautious on our way. But I brought the finest Dornish wine to celebrate the great victory and a new Bolton to be born soon. Girls quickly, pour wine to our Lord and his guests.”  
They poured wine quickly. Jon tried to hide his face as much as he could. Roose picked up his cup and reached towards Manderly.  
“You first. You certainly must be thirsty after such a dangerous journey.”  
For a moment Manderly hesitated but then took the cup with smile on his face.  
With raised glass in his hand he spoke. “To Lord of Winterfell and his children. “ The whole hall joined him. “To Lord of Winterfel!!!”  
Manderly drank. When he turned his massive body and looked directly into Jon’s eyes, Jon knew something was wrong. Mermaid lord didn’t even reached the middle of the room when his body crushed to the flood. Bolton’s guests followed one by one. Falling like flies. There was no sleeping potion in that wine but a poison. Lord from White Harbour sacrificed himself for Starks.   
Jon’s eyes moved from Manderly’s lifeless body to Roose, who was very much alive already reaching for his sword. But tonight, revenge was Jon’s. He unsheathed Longclaw and sticked its valyrian steel right into Roose heart. “For Rob.” he whispered while his hands bathed in Bolton’s blood.  
The night, however, was not done yet. There was another Bolton waiting for death. The yard was already filling with Stark men through opened gates, when provocative words spoken by pale man with icy eyes reached Jon’s ears. “Only bastard can hide behind women and fat man. It will be my pleasure to rejoin you with your whore mother. And your stupid sister will be next.”  
Rage exploded inside him as he swung his sword against Ramsay. Jon chopped right and left. Ramsay was a solid swordsman but not even close to Jon. When Longclaw blade touched young Bolton’s neck , Jon finally saw clearly.   
“I would love to see your blood join your fathers on my sword but your life is not mine to take.”


	5. Sansa II

Sansa II  
Sansa was standing on balcony watching Boltons banners burn. It has been only few weeks since she was locked in those wall as a prisoner of Boltons. Now she was back at Winterfell a free woman, a Stark again. All she wanted as a little girl was to get out of Winterfell but now she hoped she would never leave. Roose was killed by Jon’s hand but Ramsay was still waiting for his punishment. And this deed was hers and hers only. The only execution she has ever seen was that of her father. That memory made her sick. This time, she was going to be the one who would take a life.  
That afternoon, she was walking softly with few cabbages and a sword she took from armory. The small yard close to Broken Tower was empty. Great place for practice. She put a cabbage on a wooden block . ‘It must do’ she thought. The sword was heavy so she had to hold it in both hands.The first time she missed entirely, the second the cabbage fell and rolled away from the block.   
“You have to use the whole body, not just your hands.” Sansa turned to face the voice. Brienne was standing there.   
“You don’t have to do it yourself. Your brother will understand. It’s no work for a lady.” Brienne continued.  
“I am a Stark. Man who passes the sentence should swing the sword.” Brienne looked like she understood. They spent hours at that yard. When the sun finally descended, Sansa felt more comfortable with a sword in her hands but not with what might come.  
\-----------------------------------  
Sansa almost could feel dark clouds falling on her from the skies while she was walking to take man’s life. Uneasiness was creeping from every corner even though the life she was going to take was Ramsay’s. Her brothers stood in line as were other lords of the North. Theon, even though not invited, was there too. How could he not after all. Cracking snow under her feet reminded her that winter was here in full force. Ramsay was in chains but his spirit was far from broken.  
“It’s time” Jon said softly handling her his valyrian sword. She refused, she decided to use Outkeeper, after all it was made from her father’s sword.   
“I, Sansa Stark of Winterfell” she put strong emphasis on Stark, “ sentence you, Ramsay Snow to die. Any last words?”  
“You unfuckable little cunt, I hope you will die by painful slow death, you bitc,.” his poisonous words pusher her over the edge.  
“And you, my dear husband will soon burn in seven hells along with your treacherous father.”   
Anger gave her a strength to raise a heavy valyrian steel sword. Cut. Blood splashed her pale face. She trembled inside.   
“You did well “her brother’s voice sounded so far away.  
“ I just need to clean myself.”So she walked away, as fast as she could finding herself in Winterfell godswood. She immersed her bloodied hands into warm spring water. Expected relieve did not come.  
“It is not what you expected, isn’t it. He is dead now but his shadow still holds over your mind.” Theon was standing behind her.   
“I hope it would all go away but his dead cannot bring me back what he stole from me.” she was still looking at her image on the water.  
“You still have a lot to look forward but I’m doomed forever. Once I was a friend,a brother and a son but I lost it all to my arrogance and stupidity. I should’ve never left Rob’s side. I should’ve died by his side. I failed him Sansa, I failed him,” he collapsed on his knees next to her. Shortly, she felt his warm wet tears on her shoulder. So much has happened since they were children playing in the goodswood, carefree, happy. Those days were gone and now they had to face the dark future.  
\----------------------------------------  
A crow flew above Sansa. Uneasiness flushed over her yet she didn’t know why. Soon she however was going to learn.  
“He is coming for you.” Bran’s voice caught her by surprise.  
“Who?”  
“You know who. The one who caused your pain.”  
Sansa gasped. Soon, Jon and other northern lords filled the great hall.   
“We will fight! ” “We are not ready to face the whole army! “ “We should barricade ourselves inside the Winterfell walls. People we shooting over each other but Sansa only listened.  
Only one thing could be done and Sansa was the only one who could deliver it.  
“I’ll go.” At first, men seemed to not notice her so she spoke louder.  
“I will go and meet Lord Baelish. “  
“Are you mad? I’m not going to let it happen.” Jon’s opinion on the matter was loud and clear.  
“Listen to me. We just fought one battle. We are not ready to face another. Besides, he won’t hurt me, “she stopped to observe his reaction.”We have no choice and you know it.”  
None wanted to admit the hard truth. She was right.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Cold breeze danced in her hair as she was riding south, to Moat Cailing, Brienne on right, Bran in Summer’s skin on left. Thousands thoughts were swirling in her head.  
Soon, they saw silhouette of Moat Cailing. Sansa looked at Brienne and spoke softly.  
“Lady Brienne, my life is now in your hands. Remember, the letter must not reach any hands other than Lord’s Royce. My future as the future of the North depends on it.” Brienne nodded and spoke.  
“You should not go alone, my lady. It’s too dangerous.”Sansa only smiled.  
“I won’t be alone. My brother will be watching.”  
Summer loudly exhaled.  
Camp of the Vale army was huge and men were obviously well fed and armed. Sansa trembled inside but tried to not give away her uncertainty.  
As she walked inside Petyr’s tent, she could barely calm her stomach.  
“My sweetling. I’m so glad you are well. Come to me.”His little fingers reached to her. He embraced her with his arms and his hands felt like claws on her fair skin. She could feel how the courage was leaving her body.   
“I shall thank to all gods for your safe return. I see your hair returned to Tully red. “ He petted her head and inhaled.”You looked so much as your mother” his right hand gently touched her chin. “I missed you.”His small lips touched hers. Summer howled outside.  
“Now my sweet child, tell me. How did you escaped?”  
“Oh Petyr. I will tell you everything but I’m so tired and thirsty. Let me catch a breath first.”  
“Of course my darling. Where are my manners. Shall you fancy water or wine?“ He move quickly like a snake he was but Sansa senses were also sharp. She took two goblets and appeared next to Petyr who filled them both to full.  
“Sit with me Petyr.”Her body was sensually moving to bed. Even though she did not face him , she could feel him follow. Before he sat he took a deep sip from the wine.  
“Tell me Petyr, do you know the words: Family, honor, duty? Sweetness in her voice was like a lure for Petyr so he moved closer and closer to her.   
“Sweetling, those are your mother’s house words. How could I forget?” his hand on her knee. He leant but stopped and coughed. However this did not bring him relief. His gaze started to be unfocused and moves uncoordinated. Sansa released herself from his grasp and stood tall.  
“Once you told me I should have avenged my family. I shall have my revenge soon. Poison may not be the most honorable way but family always comes before honor.”   
While the life force was leaving Littlefinger’s eyes she whispered the final words “I know what you did, Petyr. Gods shall forgive you because I cannot.”  
When his dead body hit the cold ground , Sansa took a deep breath and searched the tent for a weapon. She found it in a dinner knife. Quickly she stabbed Petyr but his heart had already stopped so blood poured only slowly from the wound. She smeared his coagulating blood all over her clothes and hands . In the end she screamed : “Help,please somebody help me!”  
Dozen men instantly entered the tent. “What happened!”they spoke as one.  
She dropped the knife on the floor and shortly she followed herself. Summer was already on her side.  
“ He….”she gasped “Lord Baelish tried to forced himself on me. I, I just wanted him to stop.”  
Fake tears poured down her chins. Not long afterwards, Lord Royce entered tent and hurried to her side.   
“Oh, you poor child. Did he hurt you? What are you looking at? Help Lady Sansa and take the bloody bastard’s body out of my sight!”  
As she was carried away in Royce’s arms she remembered Cercei’s words. ‘Tears are not a woman’s only weapon.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a firm believer that Sansa will be Littlefinger's downfall so this is my spin on it.   
> Next chapter will be Jon II.


	6. Jon II

Jon  
I has been three days since Sansa left. Jon knew Bran was by her side the whole time but still the mission was dangerous one and so his thoughts fell repeatedly in worries.  
“You worry about her as do I.” Theon appeared behind him  
“What do you want Theon?” Jon didn’t try to hide annoyance.  
“Life is strange don’t you think? We were two outcasts in Winterfell. We should have been friends and yet we were not. You choose the path of a hero and I of a traitor. But we both paid the price for our choices. If I could change the past, I would but gods gave us only one way to go, forward. I’m sorry for everything.”  
Jon wanted to dismiss him but for the first time he actually looked at him. Theon was a shell of his former self, a broken man. Even though he would never forgive him for what he did to Robb, he pitied him. Theon as Jon himself made some pretty bad decisions and the both bore the consequences but Jon got a second chance. Theon’s demons , on the other hand, were never going to let him live a normal life. Theon was now looking right into his eyes.  
“Promise me something, Jon. Osha, the wildling woman who came with Rickon, has a son. He is mine. Make him better man than I am.” Jon didn’t know what to say so he just nodded.  
Theon was already walking away when Jon finally found words. “Theon. I should’ve tried harder...to be your friend.”  
Theon’s sad smile cut into Jon’s heart deeper than Allister’s knife.  
That night, Theon died in his sleep, peacefully. Measter said it was almost as he decided to leave this world.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Despite the fact Jon knew his mother’s grave was right there, he still did not found the inner strenght actually go there. Bran told him that there was something he needed to see. One night, a restlessness of sleepless night finally pushed him to do what he should have done a long time ago. He took a torch and walked with uncertain pace. Cold walls of Winterfell crypts were almost falling down on him. When he finally stood in front of her tomb, his whole inside was shaking. He thought about Ned Stark. Jon understood why Lord Stark hided the truth from him but the small motherless boy inside of Jon crying himself to sleep, did not forgive so easily.  
Jon reached to his mother’s stone face.  
“All those years wondering where you were and you have always been here. “ Emotions were bubbling in Jon’s chest as warm tears wet his chins.  
Jon pushed Lyanna’s statue as Bran told him. He considered it disrespectful but Bran insisted.  
And there it was. A old black cloak with three headed dragon which used to be a white long ago. Jon slowly unpacked the strange piece of fabric and found rolled letters and a pin, half dragon, half wolf. Gently, he unrolled the first paper. Delicate handwriting caught instantly his attention. 

Dear son,  
I’m writing this letter in case I shall not return from Trident. I would love to be there to say you all those words in person. Destiny, however, is not always in our hands. I’ve loved your mother since I saw her for the first time at tourney of Harrenhall. Not because she was a beautiful woman but because she was fearless and smart and free. I know I should not have took her for my own but love made us do crazy things, my son. My great- great uncle Aemon used to say that love is a death of duty. He was right but still I do not know if I would act differently. I married your mother at Isle of Faces and I left all documents proving your lawful status as my son with this letter in hands of Kingsgards: Ser Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswald Whent and my dearest friend Arthur Dayne. I also took liberty in creating a personal sigil for you, white ice dragon as a snow your mother loves so much and a pin which shall remind you that you are Star as you are Targaryen. I wish you a long and happy life, my ice dragon.

With love your father Rhaegar Targaryen.

Jon did know how long he was staring on those words but there was light outside when he left the crypts.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
When Sansa returned with Vale army, men celebrated. Jon could not, shadow of approaching danger clouded any happiness. Even 2000 Bolton’s strong who Jon sent to the Wall could not stop marching death. They needed to move quickly but Jon gave them one night to catch a breath.  
Next morning, Jon left Winterfell once more leaving Rickon, Davos and Theon’s son behind. War was no place for small children. Rickon, however, had to swear to Jon that if the Wall happened to fall , he would run as fast as could.  
Armies of the North and Vale were moving slower than Jon would like but that was a price he was willing to pay for a growing army. Shortly, they reached a road marker for Twins appearing in a distance. Something, however, was not right. He could feel it. The closer they were the stronger the feeling was. A hideous picture was slowly materializing in front of Jon’s eyes.There were only bones but wolf’s skull on human body spoke louder than thousands words. A wooden sign with words“King in the North” only proved what everyone already knew. “Robb.” a whisper escaped Jon’s dry throat.  
“Take him down! TAKE HIM DOWN!” Jon screamed while rushing to his brother’s remains.  
Sansa and Bran followed.  
He unsheathed his sword but his legs betrayed him and he fell on his knees. His arms wrapped around Bran and Sansa. Pain pulsating inside him through and through.  
“I’ll kill them. I swear to you, to old gods and the new one. I will kill them all.” Twins stood tall while he was calling for revenge.  
Horrifying visions , however, were far from over. Closer they got the clearer they saw that something was hanging from Twins windows. When they first realised that those were not tapestries hung on the grey wall but lifeless northern prisoners hanged, even tough men sobbed. Rage and pain only insured Jon that vengeance would be his.  
“How do you plan to conquer that big bridge. I will take weeks, hundreds will die and we do not have abundance of first nor the second.” Tormund’s thunder voice woke up him from thoughts.  
“I’m not going to conquer it, I’m going to destroys every last bit of it. How many catapults and oil reserve do we have? “  
Surprised Tormund just asked why.  
“I hope you still remember how to make a fire.”  
Tormund obviously still did not understand Jon’s cryptic words.  
“I want you to take few men and cross the river. It’s fairly cold so ice on the surface should be thick enough. I do not wish anyone from that “Jon pointed to Twins ,”escape.”  
Jon decided to wait until dusk. Barrels full of oil were loaded on catapults.  
“Aim for the wooden parts, gates and windows.” “NOW.” Barrels broke with loud cracking as they hit Twins.  
“Archers on my command. NOW!” Hundreds of flaming arrows lightened the dark skies. Everyone was quiet. Twins towers flamed up pretty fast. As the fire progressed, it almost seemed as the towers were holding hands across the river. Then, the screams started and they did not stop until nothing left to burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that setting Twins on fire would be quite difficult but let's pretend for sake of the story it is possible.


	7. Dany I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for long wait. I worked on different POVs. Before I post them I have a question. How do you feel about some nudity and sexy time? Nothing obscene but I think it might benefit the story. It's a part of the ASOIAF/ GOT universe after all.:-)

Dany  
Waves were crushing against the ship and made it lightly bouncing. Dany was enjoying the salty air and light breeze. Even though Tyrion repeatedly warned her that Westeros may not be what she expected, she was excited. She was thinking about past few months. The day she met Dothraki,she was sure she was going to die. But she did not. Moreover, she gained another army. When she rode Drogon up to skies, she became an ultimate rider for them. Surprises, however, were not done yet. Dany expected Meereene to be in chaos after her sudden disappearance. But once more unexpected happened, Meereen was in peace. Tyrion and Varys did an amazing job. That day she realized three things: firstly Meereen, hell the whole Essos, did not need her, secondly she could not bare the weight of ruling by herself and lastly Dany the Mhysa was gone, Daenerys the Conqueror with family words on her lips:Fire and Blood,was born once more. She should have never abandoned her goal. So, she left all her old life in Essos and headed to the new one.  
The contours of Dragonstone materialized at the horizon. Home.   
Dragonstone was deserted except for few peasants. The former seat of Targaryens was a breathtaking place, Dany has never seen anything like that. And she loved it as did her dragons. Every touch, every smell, every new day was the happiest day of her life but she knew she was going to leave soon. ‘The war must be won first, then I may return.’ she told herself.  
A plan for sack of Kings Landing was going to be discussed that morning but Tyrion presented a new one.  
“My queen. Allow me to present a different idea. Winning Kings Landing will not win you all Seven Kingdoms. Go and conquer Stormlands first. It’s basically a lordless land and Baratheons are gone. Then, march west to Westernland. You will not only hold Lannister homeland in your hands but practically cut eventual Reach support for the capital.”  
“But what about Riverlands, Vale and the North. Won’t they help Kings Landing anyway?” Dany was skeptical.  
Tyrion was amused.” The North even with Boltons in charge will never help Lannisters, their lord hate them too much, Riverlands are broken and starving and the Vale, well that’s a true mystery but I doubt Lord Baelish will be first to help anybody than himself.”  
“Baelish? “Dany asked .”I thought that the Vale is under Arryn’s rule.”  
This time Tyrion laughed aloud. “Yes, Arryn is a liege lord but ehm Lord Baelish is the man behind the curtains.”  
Dany hesitated for few moment and when she finally spoke , she already made her mind.  
“Very well then, my lord Tyrion. We will do it your way.”  
Her advisors nodded to approval.  
“One more thing. Dorne was a close ally to my house once, my brother had a Dornish wife. Can we count on them? “  
Varys gave her a reply. “I’m afraid not. Troubling news reached my ears. Trystan, his only son and heir is a prisoner in Kings Landing.Even if he wanted to I doubt he would risk his son’s life. “  
“Trystan was dead the moment when Doran sent him to Kings Landing.It was a stupid move on his side. My sister will kill him if Dorne rebel. She will kill him as revenge for Myrcella. Or he is already dead, my dear sister is certainly stupid enough to do it. Trystan is not going back to Dorne in one piece one way or another. “  
“ So what do you suggest? “Dany wondered.  
“Give Doran an offer he can’t refuse. Oberyn, gods to be good to his soul, has eight bastard daughters. Legitimization and good match with noble houses might win him over. Moreover, gods know there is no love lost between Martells and Lannister anyway. I will go myself if you should decide to go with it “  
“And let you distract yourself with drinking and whoring. I believe Lord Varys is more than capable of carrying the task without unnecessary distractions.”  
“So you agree then, Your Grace?” Tyrion smiled.  
“Why make foes when we can make friends? I can still burn Dorne later.”Dany said jokingly but somehow she felt that her companions did not believe her entirely.  
\-------------------------------  
The Stormend gave them some resistance surely but it was no match for Dany’s army. Dany was merciful when it came to dealing with Stormlands’ soldiers. She spared their lives and they pledged fealty to the last Targaryen. However, the garrison was left guarding the Stormend to ensure the loyalty.  
Marching through the Stormlands surprised Dany. People neither fought her nor celebrated.  
“Where are the men? I see only women and children. What happened here?”  
“There are no men here , Your Grace.” Tyrion was once more the one to speak first.”Many died at Blackwater and others with Stannis in the North.”  
“How can the lands defend themselves? Who can help the widow women and fatherless children? Why didn’t the capital send supplies? Don’t their care about Baratheon people, the boy king is a Baratheon, at least in name? “ questions were floating from Dany’s mouth.  
“Tommen is a good boy but he has as much saying in matters of state as a beggar from Flea Bottom. My sister is the one who make the decisions and the only person she cares is herself.”  
Dany was looking at horizon.   
“We should hurry Your Grace otherwise they are all dead.” Her breath grew heavier.   
“Will it get any easier , Tyrion? Being a ruler I mean. “  
“I’m afraid it will be only harder, my queen.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
After days of marching they arrived to Reach borders, the land of plenty, also the land of Tyrell’s traitors. She felt familiar breath on her neck. Daario. She hasn’t shared her bed with him since before she flew on Drogon’s back to land of Dothraki. There, in the middle of Dothraki sea, her moon blood returned. She didn’t know how or why but the spell was broken, she was fertile again. She could not risk a bastard even though she still desired him. His hand was slowly moving down her back. She was melting under his touch. She wanted to turn and kiss him but she stayed still. ‘I am a queen and queens should never act on selfish desires.’she must have reminded herself.  
“Any news?” Daario removed his hand.  
“My queen, lord Varys returned. He wishes to speak with you.”disappointment was strong in his voice.  
“So, lead the way then.”  
Varys was already in an intense discussion with Tyrion when she entered a tent.  
“Your Grace.”the both quickly stopped speaking.  
“Was the mission successful lord Varys?”  
“Yes and no, Your Grace. Prince Trystan is rotting in dungeons of King’s Landing, any open military action against the crown will lead to his immediate execution. Prince Doran cannot risk opened support to our cause unless his son’s freedom is secured. However, he will not attack us either. Also, prince Doran mentioned that anyone from Dorne who shall decide to fight for you will not be stopped as long as they won’t display Martell’s banners. “  
“So how many men decided DECIDED to join us?”Dany asked.  
“3000 strong including Oberyn’s three daughters Obara, Tyene and Nymeria Sand or should I say Martell.”   
“Prince Doran seems as a calculating man cowering all options.” Dany disliked those games but there was no time for petty fights.  
“Yes, he certainly is. “  
“Is that all lord Varys? “  
“Yes, my queen.” Varys sweet words almost made her believe but somehow she knew he wasn’t telling the whole true . Varys was hiding something not that she was surprised.


	8. Jon III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Superfast update. I hope you will enjoy. Next will be my first Tyrion chapter.

Jon  
An unexpected complication crossed Jon’s path. Since he became known as an ice dragon, a Targaryen prince, he received a dozens of proposals. Lords of the North and Vale were literally throwing their daughters, granddaughters and sisters at him like mad. And now the Riverlands lords as well. But that was not all. Even those common one were pursuing him. Some were even so bold that they offered their bodies. He didn’t use to think about marriage because he could not as a man of the Night Watch but know he was free to choose a spouse. Well, not entirely free.  
“ She would have to be noble and bring men to the cause of cause, marriage is a formal alliance after all and love has little place in politics.” Sansa’s words not his.   
He had his needs naturally and now when there was nothing to restrain him, he found himself thinking about woman’s body. One question was returning to his mind ‘Should I yield to some of them?’   
“Are you listening to me?” Sansa pulled him out from his thoughts.  
“Yes yes, I must marry woman with most men. Shall she have a dragon or two or three perhaps too.”  
“This is serious Jon. Ladies are already throwing themselves at you. It will be only worse after you sit on the Iron Throne. You must choose wisely. Our future depends on it “ Sansa did not give up easily.  
“I do not care about the Iron Throne. I just want to save the realm a its people.”  
“I know,”she put her small hand on his shoulder, “but a sword is not the only weapon we have.”  
He had to give it to her. She definitely knew how to play a man.   
The march to Riverrun was a long one but equally dreadful. Burned and broken land was everywhere he looked. ‘They will have no change when the Long Night come again.’he knew instantly.  
People were obviously scared and distrustful, Jon did not blamed. War of the five kings hit the Riverlands hard. Jon did not want to add more suffering so he commanded his men not to abuse them more. Unfortunately, not all men obeyed orders easily.   
Jon could not sleep that night again so he went for walk. Night was cold but not merely as much as at the Wall. They built the camp near a small village only two days of marching from Riverrun. As he walked, suddenly, he heard screams. He did not hesitate and followed the scream. When he finally found a source of the noise, he saw three men trying to force themselves on a girl not older twelve.   
“Let her be!” Jon instinctively put his hand on Longclaw.   
“What we are doing is not business of yours. Get out of here!” the oldest dark- haired man replied while still holding the small arm of the frightened girl.   
“I said let her go or meet my sword.”Jon’s voice was calm despite the circumstances. He made a step forward so his face now came out of darkness a was enlightened by moon.  
“You fool, that’s the king.”the younger ginger man lowered his sword and stepped back.  
“Fuck the king. I spilled my blood I deserve a reward.”   
“ Come then.” two men, the oldest and one with a beard, approached only the youngest stayed behind.  
Longclaw almost sang when it met hostile swords. It did not take long for Jon overpowered both men. When their blood stained his sword he turned to the remaining man.   
“You will ride for the Wall at dawn or you will find your head on the spike.”  
Terrified man replied. “Yes my king.”  
“Mother, mother. King saved me.” Jon looked at the girl who was now in arms of three other women.  
“Thank you, m’lord. The men visited my establishment . I told them that she is too young for this kind of work but they said they wanted fresh meat not poxed whores. We tried to stopped them but we are only women with no weapons. “ tears were pouring down blond woman’s chins.  
“I just did my duty. I do not wish to harm innocent.”  
“Are you well m’lord. Your head is bleeding.” The blond woman touched his head and red thick blood left marks on her fingers.  
Jon hasn’t notice until now. Blood was pouring from wood in his head quite heavily. Jon felt dizzy.  
“M’lord….”that was the last thing Jon heard before he passed out.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
Next morning Jon woke up with a massive headache. When he opened his eyes he saw Sansa’s displeased look enhanced with crossed hands on her chest. Tormund , on the other hand, looked quite amused.   
“Well, well , well, my friend. You surprised me. I must give you that. But you did not have to pay for such a pleasure, I’m sure there are many who would give you that for free.” Tormund laugh echoed in the room.  
“We will leave soon if you are done here.” Sansa disapproved, he knew instantly. She must have inherited a dislike for extramarital affairs from her mother.   
After they left, Jon realised he was naked under the sheets. ‘Shit.’ He could barely remember what happened the last night. Three familiar young women entered the room with water and clothes.  
“My ladies, can you tell me what happened? I recall so little ”  
Women smiled. “You saved one of my daughters but you were injured in process so we brought you here and treated your wounds. You were barely awake.”  
“So I , we did not…?”  
“Oh no Your Grace. But I’m sure many here would not hesitate to share their bodies with a dragon prince, especially so handsome.”  
Jon flushed. The woman continued. “We are all grateful for your kindness and if you ever want to some company, we would gladly be in your service. It would not be unpleasant judging what we have seen.” All three women smiled seductively.  
“Before you go, there is someone who wishes to speak with you.” Before Jon could react, women left. Jon put clothes on and fastened his sword around his waist when a man, passed fifty with a beard, entered the room.  
“Thoros cannot shut up about you. He thinks you some sort of saviour, the champion of light I believe are his words. I, myself, do not believe in saviors but what you did last night was brave and honorable. You had to get it from your mother’s side. “  
“Who are you? “Jon asked not removing his hand from Longclaw.  
“I’m Brynden Tully but men call me Blackfish.”   
“Lady Catelyn’s uncle?”  
“My greatest accomplishment it seems. I fought for Ned Stark once as I did for king Rob. Now I’m here to see if you too are worthy fighting for.”  
“You say you fought alongside Rob. How does it come you are still alive and my brother dead? “ Jon was not persuaded.  
“Poor luck, I’m afraid. I was pissing at tree when the Red Wedding began, there was nothing I could do.”  
Jon was too tired for games “What do you want from me?”  
“I want all those treacherous bastards dead. And I want for my nephew Edmure, the fool he is, what is rightfully his, Riverlands. In return, I will give you Riverrun without bloodshed.”  
“Heh,” Jon laughed “ and how is it you haven’t ceased it yourself by now? “  
“ We have the support of common people but we do not have enough weapons and trained men to do it. Even if we did, the enforcement from the capital would destroy us all. If you decide to join our forces, I will personally give you my sword and will pledge fealty publicly if you wish.”  
“Very well then. And who are the ‘we’? “  
“Brotherhood without the banner. But now I guess we have one banner after all.” smile did not leave Bryden’s lips.  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
Blackfish stayed true to his promises. They ceased Riverrun from inside. The net of spies of brotherhood was admirable. When Jon first saw this Edmure Tully, he thought that he was as much beaten as his lands. All remaining Frey and Lannister men occupying Riverrun were sent to the Wall even though Jon would love to see them executed.  
One more unpleasant duty, however, remained. Roslin Frey. He swore to kill all Freys in front of his brother’s body and he certainly did not considered innocent lives inside the Twins when he burnt them to the ground. But this time was different. He could not do it, especially because a small child in her hands. She was a Tully now after all. Jon left reunited Tullies behind and went for a walk in Riverrun garden. He knew that there was no real godswood with weirwood there as was at Winterfell but he wanted to prey and this was the closest thing. He found Bran there leaning over something he could not see from where he stood. As he went closer, he started to recognise a familiar shape. Weirwood.   
“Is that a…?” Jon did not finished.  
“Weirwood yes. Beautiful isn’t it. This is the fourteenth I counted since we crossed Moat Cailin.” Bran spoke without his eyes leaving the young weiwood.  
“I thought there are no weirwood trees in the South anymore.”  
Bran sadly smiled.  
“Weirwoods are one. All are connected, their roots always in the ground as a net holding the world. They never left, not truly. But now the time has come for them take what was stolen from them. “  
Bran seemed distant. Jon knew that men were avoiding him. They were scared of him too. Bran did not spend much time in his skin anyway, Jon already learnt that his little brother prefered the freedom of animals instead of treachery of human world.   
“Is there any hope? Do we even stand a chance? “ Jon must’ve asked.  
“I do not know. I see many battles in the future but I see neither victory nor defeat regardless how much I try “ They sit there in silence for hours.


	9. Tyrion I

Tyrion  
“Who would’ve thought that a dragon was hidden under snow. Secrets are my trade yet those news caught me unprepared” Varys’ high voice left his big body comfortably leaning over the table. Tyrion with a glass of wine in his small hand was more amused than surprised.  
“It’s kind of obvious when you think about it. I’m surprised than no one has ever questioned Ned Stark motherless bastard who appeared from nowhere while Lyanna Stark died in mysterious circumstances after months she spent with the dragon prince. On the other hand, I prayed myself as someone who sees beyond the lies but I did not see that one coming either. Ned Stark may have been more of a player than I though.”  
“Young prince and beautiful maiden fell in love and run away together. Songs are sung about stories like this.” Varys words had a hint of melancholy in them.  
“They were stupid and the realm payed the price.”  
“We have to tell her, you know. What do you think she will do?” there was a concern in Varys voice now.  
“She won’t be pleased I suppose but in the end it might end up being a blessing from the skies.”  
Varys looked at him with a question written all over his face but Tyrion only smiled.  
\--------------------------------------  
“We might have competition, my queen. Scouts reported a large army approaching from North.” Daario barely seemed worried.  
“Banners?” queen asked.  
“Wolf, bird, fish and….”Daario paused for a moment “ ..and white dragon.”  
Tyrion exchanged silent agreement with Varys. Time has come to tell the true and they both knew the queen’s reaction was not going to be cheerful one.  
Varys started with shaky voice. “There is something you should know, Your Grace. It appears you are not the only Targaryen alive. You certainly know that Robert rebellion started when your brother allegedly abducted Lyanna Stark. Recently I learnt that they had a child together, a son. He’s name is Jon Snow. After his mother died, his uncle Eddard Stark took him as his own. Jon apparently did not know his true parentage for years. However, he for sure does now.”  
“How is it I’m hearing about this so late?” Daenerys turned to Tyrion.”Did you know about it? “  
“I’m afraid I did, your Grace. We were waiting for the right moment to bring such a sensitive news up.”  
“So this Jon Snow, whose words we have no means to verify, is coming for my throne.” Daenerys face was soaked with rage. “ So what do you want me to do? Smile and give him my kingdom. It’s not going to happen, I will fight and defeat everyone standing in my way.”  
“I’m afraid. It’s not that simple your Grace. Three of seven Kingdoms have already declared for him. People love him. They think he is some kind of saviour. There are even rumors that he raised from deaths.” Varys tried desperately to persuade the queen.  
“Lies , only lies .” Daenerys did not cooperate. “I won’t let any usurper take what is mine!”  
“That went smoothly.” Tyrion interfered .” Let me give you a lesson from a recent history, my queen. Last time when kings fought each other instead of speaking, thousands died including three of those kings and only one who profited from that were Lannisters. Unless you find a way to make a peace with your new nephew , the only one who will be lucky this time, will be my sister.”  
“What do you suggest then ?”  
“The only thing which can secure a lasting alliance. Marriage .” there was deadly silence in the room and everyone was staring at Tyrion with open mouths.  
“Don’t look at me. It’s not like Targaryen haven’t done it before. Marriage within a family is kind of tradition among Targaryens I believe.” there was a hint of sarcasm in Tyrion’s voice.  
The disbelieve was in all their eyes.  
“I married for politics twice before. I’m not going to do it again.” rage was glowing from every bit of Daenerys.  
“Do as you wish Your Grace but a true ruler always puts needs of her people before herself. What is one person happiness against thousands. “ Daenerys face softened and that moment Tyrion knew he got her.   
“I will think about it and let you know. Now leave me alone.” So they all left.  
Later that day was Tyrion called to the queen once more. As he already suspected, she made her mind and the answer was yes. They discussed the details for while and in the end she spoke.  
“I would like you to present my offer in person. You will leave tomorrow.” queen paused “And take Jorah with you. He might sort out his relationship with the North now when we are becoming one happy family.”  
“ I live to serve you.” Tyrion briskly bowed and left.  
\----------------------------------  
Tyrion and Jorah rode side by side accompanied by few guards. Not that they would mattered if Northerners disliked Jorah presence.   
“Why didn’t you tell her? “Tyrion couldn’t help himself, he had to know it. He also didn’t like silence.  
“Tell her what?” Mormont was short as always.   
“That there is a greater change you will dance with an actual bear than make peace with Northerners.”   
“I will do everything what she asks me to.”  
“It’s always about her, isn’t it.” This time Jorah did not reply.  
Soon they saw banners flying in the distance. Field was full packed with tents and soldiers.   
‘Someone was busy.’ Tyrion spoke internally.  
It didn’t take long and their small group was surrounded by Northern soldiers.   
“My name is Tyrion Lannister and I’m here on behalf of queen Daenerys Targaryen. Take me to Jon Snow or Star or Targaryen or whatever he calls himself now.” For moment Tyrion thought he was doomed but despite their deadly stares they took him to see the one.   
When cloth door uncovered the inside, Tyrion did not hide a surprise.  
“Well, well, well. I did not expected such a lovely family reunion. How have you been my dear wife? And you Jon. Oh and isn’t it little Brandon? ”  
“What do you want Lannister?” Jon obviously wasn’t in good mood.   
‘Why such a hostility dear friend. I’m bringing you greetings from your aunt Daenerys Targaryen. She wishes to…”Tyrion was interrupted by Jorah Mormont angry voice.“When did you get the sword?”  
“It was a present from Lord Commander Mormont. And who are you?”Jon eyebrows were furrowed.  
“A present? You liar. Tyrion told me Night Watch men killed my father and now I see you with his sword. You are a murderer and thief. Unsheathe your sword and die as man.” Jorah quickly moved forward with bare sword in his hands but Jon did not hesitate either.Soon their swords crossed. The noise of fight must alarmed guards because more than dozen of them instantly filled the tent.Guards overpowered Jorah easily enough but they also pointed their swords at Tyrion.  
“Wait, wait, wait! Everyone just calm down. “Tyrion tried desperately saved the situation. “I did say Lord Commander Mormont died during mutiny but I NEVER mentioned any names and I did not believe Jon would that. Jon just say him you did not kill Jorah’s father.”  
“No, I did not. He gave me this sword after I saved his life. I’m sorry Lord Mormont for your loss. Let it be a comfort for you that his death was avenged by my own hand.” Jorah slowly calmed down.  
“Now when we sorted out that nobody killed anybody’s father, well except me. Can we move to a true purpose of our gathering. Please take Ser Jorah for a walk. There is a lot we have to discuss.”As Jorah was walking out Tyrion though ‘If they were as much eager for peace as they are for fight, I could finally drink and whore myself into early grave. ‘  
Tyrion continued.” I’m bringing you a proposal from queen Daenerys, an union of last two Targaryen v marriage.” A laughter escaped Jon’s throat.   
“This must be a some trick of yours. You did realise she is my aunt, right?”  
“I thought you might see it as an issue but look at it from a different angle. Targaryen had married their brothers and sisters for hundreds of years. Even in other Westerosi families marrying a cousin it’s considered normal. Daenerys is only your aunt. It’s just one step closer.”  
“Closer to what? Madness?!” Jon paused.”You are serious, aren’t you?”  
“I’m afraid I am. “ For a moment no one said a word.  
“Jon, listen to me. He is right. We don’t have enough men to fight with a crown , her and what is beyond the Wall. Think about our family, about all those other families. This is a small price to pay for their lives.’  
Until now Bran was silence but now he spoke too.  
“Long Night is coming darker than ever. We will need more light to push it back. And dragons are fire made flesh.”  
“You all seriously want me to commit an incest for a higher good?” disbelief in Jon’s eyes was apparent.   
After silence came the feared yes.  
“I need some time to think. Alone.”  
“Of course.” Sansa turned her head to Tyrion and continued.”You must be exhausted and hungry too. Will you dine with me, lord Tyrion?” Tyrion nodded and they left Jon to his thoughts.  
\----------------------------------  
Sansa was even more beautiful than before but something changed inside her. Tyrion could sense it right away.   
“So what have you been doing with all those men fighting another bloody war? “ Tyrion was truly curious how much she changed.  
“I have been working on a project of a great importance for the real.”  
“Really? And would you be so kind to share it with me?”  
“Of course my dear lord Tyrion. You shall , also, play a big role in it yourself.” Tyrion would have sworn she flirted with him.” If there shall ever be a peace in the realms we need a stronger bond than honor or duty. And there is no greater bond than family. I have been handling marriages between smaller houses for weeks now but we need to tie the great houses together if there shall be any chance of success.”  
“Good luck with that.”Tyrion took another sip of wine. "Most members of great houses would rather cut their own hand than lay with an enemy.”  
“Maybe, maybe not. Jon doesn’t think about so I must. Long lasting ties between houses and to the crown of course are more efficient that any army.”  
“Nice dream lady Sansa but realisation will be tricky.”  
“Yes, and that’s why I need your help. Marriage between house Lannister and house Stark might send a message.”  
“What do you suggest, my lady?”  
“I heard your little speech back there and that made me thinking. If my plan shall ever work I must start from myself. Once you told me that you will not share my bed until I ask. Share marriage with me Tyrion once more. I will not interfere with your OTHER relationships as long as you’ll be discrete and won’t bring home any children other than mine.”  
“So you don’t believe in love stories and happily ever after anymore? How tragic.”  
“There are no knights only murderers. As there are no happy endings only duty and death. Legacy define us , my drear Tyrion, and power is the tool to achieve that.”   
“You’ve truly grown up Sansa. You truly have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another superquick update! However, the actual first meeting between Dany and Jon will have to wait week or two. I'm moving in to a new apartment so I won't have much time for writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Dany and Jon I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't sleep last night so I came up with another chapter. Enjoy

Dany  
“You can’t seriously consider marrying that man? You don’t even know him!”  
“Daario, please. I must. Targaryen civil wars killed hundreds of thousands in the past. I will not start another.” Dany put her small hands on Daario’s muscular shoulders. His long dark hair slightly tickling back of her hands.  
His strong hands wrapped tightly her slim waist. “You don’t even know if he is who he claims to be?”  
“Does not matter as long as people believe he is.”  
Cough interrupted the moment and Dany released herself from Daario’s firm grasp.  
“Your Grace, it’s time.” Varys reminded politely. Daario left the tent without even one look at her.  
Dany straightened her red dress and hardened her face.  
“Let’s get it over with.” However, before she could face her future Varys spoke once more.  
“One more thing your grace…but it’s delicate.”  
“Speak up Lord Varys.” Varys seemed unusually uncomfortable so Tyrion took it into his hands.  
“Seven hells Varys. He wants you to stop fucking Daario. And I must agree. We are not in Essos anymore and Jon is no Hizdahr. The North is all about honor, Your Grace and your ...ehm close relationship with a sellsword might be seen as a slight to them. “  
Dany grew angrier with every wold. “I respect your council my lords but who I share my bed with is none of your concern I do not want to hear about it ever again.”  
“How you wish your Grace.” Tyrion and Varys answered as one.  
When they were almost out of the door, Dany took a deep breath to calm herself.  
They decided to seal the deal before actual attack on Westerland and Castely Rock itself. Stoney Sept was chosen as the place the wedding was going to happen. Place, where the royal army was beaten by rebel forces during Robert Rebelion. Uncomfortable place, uncomfortable marriage.  
She stood still waiting for her destiny. When riders finally appeared, she would swear that snow was circulating around them.  
“Winter is coming” she could hear Jorah speaking.  
“It is, my friend. It certainly is.”Tyrion replied in soft voice.  
The closer this strange snow storm was, the tighter her throat was.  
Tyrion told her enough to know Jon was a true man of the North. She wondered if there was any dragon fire in him.  
He stood in front of her. He was all in black with face what did not give away anything. Only small pin half dragon- half wolf on his cloak was shinning at sun. They exchanged pleasantries quickly, Jon barely spoke. ‘Not much of a talker this one.’ Daenerys knew instantly.  
The ceremony was short in name of Seven, Tyrion’s idea. There was scarcity of weirwoods worshiped by Norherners in the South but there was a plenty of septons. Dany didn’t care at all. She was observing her new husband face but it did not get away a bit. It was cold as ice. Dany has never met man who was less interested in her than Jon Snow. He spoke the words and even kissed her at the end but she as well might have married an ice statue. There was nothing.  
The following celebration was loud. Everybody was drinking, singing and dancing. Her groom was doing only the first thing as did she. The time was moving slowly so she listening conversation around.  
“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen a man looking so miserable after marrying a beautiful and noble woman.” she heard Tyrion said in sharp tone.  
“I have.”Sansa spoke with wicked smile.”You.”  
“Thank gods and Dornish wine then. I barely remembered it.” The both chuckled. 'At someone has a good time.' Dany thought.  
“I’m afraid our groom is heading that way too, my lady Sansa. They both looked at Jon filling yet another cup.  
Dany's boredom, however, was going to be soon interrupted.  
“How is my queen enjoying the feast? “ Daario’s breath smelled of sweet wine. One of his hands comfortably laying on her chair, the other was on table supporting his weight.  
Before she could react, her new husband spoke sharply.  
“ I do not think we have been officially introduced. Who are you? “  
Daario slowly turned his head without moving his hands away, smile never left his lips.  
“My name is Daario Naharis. I’m killing enemies of my queen.”  
“So what are doing here then? There are no enemies here. Shouldn’t you be out there doing the deed?”  
Daario looked like someone spit into his face.  
“Would you care to dance with me, my queen? “Dany could not believe that Jon actually asked for dance. Still in shock she nodded. Jon literally pushed Daario aside and they went for a dance.  
Until now she did not notice a sword fastened on Jon’s side.  
“Are you expecting a mutiny, my husband? “ Jon looked directly into her eyes.  
“Let’s just say my family has had bad experiences with weddings.” Jon did not give up information easily but Dany refused to stop.  
“I’ve heard you spent many years at the Wall. How was it? “  
“Cold.”  
The conversation was over.  
\------------------------------------------  
Jon  
This wedding was one big charade. Charade and waste of time and supplies. Jon would prefer a small quick ceremony and be done with it but no there had to be a feast. At least he could calm his nerves with wine. He did not usually enjoy drinking much but tonight it helped him washed down the unpleasant feeling he had.  
He asked his new wife to dance not because he wanted to but because otherwise he would’ve probably hit that arrogant prick Daario Naharis.  
Daenerys was stunning, he had to admit. He wasn’t blind and he was a man after all. But she was too perfect and that made him nervous. And the fact they were related did not help either. He dreaded the bedding ceremony more than the White Walkers. At least he knew how to kill them but he had no idea what to do with Daenerys Targaryen.  
When the feared moment came, liquid courage finally kicked in. Here he was alone with his new wife.  
“ We don’t have to do it.” he managed to say with shaky voice.  
“I wasn’t planning to. This is a political marriage after all and we both know it. You have to stay until dawn of course for appearance sake but that’s it. Unless you insist on consummation.”  
“No.”he said in low voice. Jon, nonetheless, felt ashamed because part of him wanted to say yes.


	11. Dany and Jon II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally , I had a time to write a little bit. Hopefully, you are gonna like it.

Jon  
Daenerys Targaryen challenged Jon’s calm since the day they met but this time she went too far. Jon was almost shaking with anger when entering Daenerys tent.  
“How dare you revoke my orders?”  
Daenerys was sitting in a heavy robe and dining. She did not respond, which made him even angrier.  
“Answer me! Why did you do it? “ he tried not to yell but his voice betrayed him. After his harsh words, she finally stopped eating and looked up at him.  
“We are at war and you want to send more than 800 men to the frozen wasteland. I will not allow it.” Daenerys spoke calmly in a way she spoke to her followers. Jon disliked it so much, it made him feel like her subordinate. And this revelation fueled his wrath.  
“You won’t allow it? ! It’s not your decision to make.” He could feel his inside shaking. It was hard for Jon to understand how a little woman could evoke such negative emotions in him.  
“Oh,it is my concern. I will not send men to waste their lives doing what? Defence the realm against wildling? Oh wait, they do not have to do anymore because YOU let them through the Wall.” Daenerys returned to her meal like nothing was happening. Her arrogance made Jon furious.  
“You have been in Westeros how long? Few weeks, months. I’ve lived here for my whole life. You don’t have any idea what is out there. I’m sending those men North tomorrow. Don’t try to stop me.” Before Daenerys could react Jon’s angry words, he was already gone. Jon needed to calm down. Also, he was angry at himself for allowing Daenerys provoked him. Jon could not believe what all those men saw in Daenerys. She was gorgeous certainly but seven hell she was stubborn and kind of full of herself. Every new conversation just made it worse. Jon wondered when was it last time any of her worshipers actually said no to her. Somehow he knew it has been a while. Jon liked strong woman but Daenerys was a piece of work. It has been month since their joined Westerlands campaign began and they haven’t spoken once in private. Sharing bed was out of the question. Awkwardness definitely left their marriage and was replaced by silent despair. Well not so silent any more.  
Jon was walking through the camp and watching the life. To his big surprise, Wildlings got quite well with Dothraki, much better than many houses in Westeros. It was amazing how people from land far away could find common ground but people living alongside each other did not. This bright moment however was quickly replaced by thoughts much darker.  
‘Fucking month, countless battles and we are still only at Golden Tooth. If we don’t hurry, winter will catch up with us and then gods help us all.’ The long night was almost upon them but people still did not seem to realize. 

Dany  
Conquering Westerlands was far more difficult and bloody than she expected. She met true resistance there. Tyrion tried as he could but Westerlands lords did not particularly welcomed Kinslayer and Kingslayer. The situation was getting really difficult and messy, everything was spinning out of her hands. All of this made Dany questioning if she really made the right decision to come to Westeros. And there was her husband too. Jon was first in every battle which earned him respect among her men. People liked him so much that she almost felt jealous. Dany, however, didn’t know what to think about Jon, a man. It has been more than month since their marriage but he hasn’t tried to share bed with her once, not that she complained. Men usually went to great extent to win her favour but not Jon. For him, she as well might’ve had three heads. After their unfortunate disagreement about Wall reinforcement, Dany had a feeling he was avoiding her. He was handsome, no doubt about it and polite too but he was cold and hold himself back when speaking with her. She was well aware that sooner or later a time would come when they were going to at least try to produce an heir. However, Dany did not see a way how that would be possible when they weren’t even able to carry a normal conversation. So she had to know more about her new husband and if there were any unpleasant complications. She appointed Missandei to find out if there was another who holded her husband attention.  
“Did you find something?” Dany asked while watching her husband practicing in distance.  
“No, your Grace. There is no one else. Not there is a lack of proposals.”Missandei answer with low voice.  
“What do you mean?” Missandei lowered her sight. Dany could tell she wasn’t really comfortable to talk about it.  
“Women constantly approach him……... From both camps, your Grace. But as far as I can tell he sleeps alone accompanied only by his wolf. “  
“Any children?” but before Missandei could answer, soft voice of Sansa Stark gave her the answer.  
“My brother would never sentence any child to life of a bastard. Even if his father is a king. Jon had his share of suffering with burden of bastard’s name..”  
After short pause Sansa continued.  
“He might appear cold, distant or even hard on surface but there is soft and loving heart inside. The North breeds the best men in Seven KIngdoms, Your Grace.” Light smile appeared on Sansa’s lips.

Jon  
Westerlands campaign was hard. They had to fight every step on a way. Jon was exhausted, he felt as a old man. His body was beaten. One battle followed another so Jon had barely time to recover. His worsening relationship with Daenerys did not help either. Since that first fight, he did not really feel a need to talk to her or even see her. But he could not allow himself to be distracted by that. Oxcross was lying before them and then there were true challenges- Lannisport and Casterly Rock. Oxcross, however, brought some unexpected resistance. Jon was in the middle of the battle as always but this time he was unlucky and left battlefield with fresh wound on his left arm. ‘It will do for another scar.’  
He was so beaten that the cold bed he slept in seemed like a heaven. However, there was something more waiting for him tonight.  
“I saw you today, you are a good fighter, for a Targaryen.” The Targaryen name hit a sensitive spot. People were avoiding calling him by that name and he was glad for that. His thoughts were interrupted by white teeth shined against olive skin and red lips of an unexpected guest.  
“How can I be in service, Lady Nymeria.” Jon was still incredibly tired but her deep almond eyes pumped new energy into his veins.  
“Just Nym. Making me Martell does not make me a lady.” her Dornish dress was outrageously revealing for Westerosi standards but he could not look away. She was just too tempting.  
“So how can I help you, Nymeria.” She moved slowly forward almost like a predator approaching a prey.  
“My father always said that he would never understand what drove Rhaegar Targaryen into pale and cold arms of……your mother. But you are not cold, are you?.” Her soft hands now rested on his chest. Warmth radiated from the place she touched him and made his blood run hot. She leaned over and kissed him on lips. He lost it and pull her slim body closer. Acting on his desires and being a man was prohibited for him for so long. Suppressed needs of flesh were bubbling on the surface. Oh gods, he wanted it badly. He has slept only with one woman in his entire life. He has loved only one one but this was a pure lust. He didn’t share bad with Daenerys and he didn’t know if they ever would. Many men would not hesitate when a beautiful woman wants share her body but then the doubt came.He took a vow, hell he had a wife and there was no way around it. He would not bed woman and risk a bastard, especially now when he was married. It was not Ned Stark way nor it was his.  
“I cannot. I want to but I cannot. I have a wife. Please just leave.” he pushed her away despite of his body strong protest. Nymeria’s wide brown eyes were looking at him with surprise.  
“Your loss.” she said in velvet voice. “If you ever desire a passion instead of cold stiffness of your wife you know where you’ll find me.” She kissed him on the cheek and left. There were days when he wished he was someone else. This one was one of those days.


	12. Lannisport

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long wait for this chapter but for a good reason. I've started to work with an amazing beta rubyhair. I cannot thank her enough. Hopefully, you will like our effort.

Jon

Lannisport: The city below the Golden Citadel, Castery Rock. The miners and the soldiers who were the guardians of the riches held within the mountain lived there, in sometimes squalid conditions compared to the Lords in their castle above. The worst thing of all was that no matter how poorly anyone lived or was treated they were all, down to the last infant, loyal to the Lannisters. That meant that the inevitable sack of the city wasn’t going to be easy and was going to be very costly in terms of lives on both sides. All the bodies would need to be burned, because even this far South unburned bodies would rise. Not every one, but once he had encountered the - things - that had once been Lady Stark and Robb, he knew: Winter was no longer coming, it had arrived. 

Planning had been ongoing for hours. Jon had been mostly quiet, throwing out a point here or there. He had long ago resigned himself that this was going to be a massacre and that planning was not going to change that fact. It could mitigate it a little, but that was all. Mostly he observed. Dany had many good men in her service, such as Grey Worm, Commander of the Unsullied, whom he held in high regard. Then there were the men upon which Jon had not passed sentence yet. Men such as Jorah Mormont. Jon had been very familiar with Jorah’s father on the wall when he was commander. Jeor Mormont had given him Longclaw and Jorah was nothing like like him and very like him. Jorah was very loyal to Daenerys, like Jeor had been to the Nightswatch. However, he had been a slaver. Jon was not fond of slavers. And then there was the sellsword Daario Naharis. He was arrogant in the extreme and a bit more familiar with his wife then Jon would prefer.

After two days of planning how the battle would go, Jon had had enough.

Shaking his shaggy head, Jon, who had been somewhat hidden to the side of the room, stalked across the room toward the map table. He laid a hand on Grey Worm’s shoulder who gave him space. Looking around the table to ensure all eyes were on him, Jon spoke for the first time in hours. 

“Enough talk. We attack on the morrow.” Jon’s voice was calm, but there was an intensity in it and in his eyes that vibrated in the air. “More discussion won’t change anything. We all know that the Lannisters won’t go down quietly. It’s going to be a bloody massacre on both sides; unless one of you can magically come up with some way to get into Lannisport without bloodshed?” 

He looked around the table as everyone shook their heads or simply stared at him. Jon nodded again as he spoke, “We attack at dawn. Go prepare the men.”

With that Jon turned and walked out of the tent into the fresh air heedless of the wide eyes and open mouths staring at him. He needed to clear his mind and the air would wash away his uncertainties. 

He heard the click of boots and turned and saw Daario Naharis approach. Naharis walked up to him as arrogant as he always was, smiling like there was no worry in his world. “Nice act back there my Lord, one would almost believe that you were the one in charge,” he said sarcasm evident, eyebrow raised.

Jon sighed. He didn’t try to hide his displeasure as he responded, “What can I do for you Lord Naharis?”

“Oh, no need for titles here Jon.” Daario obviously intended to provoke Jon when he continued smirking, “Tell me Jon, how is your marriage going?” 

Jon was trying to maintain an even temper but the sellsword was beginning to sorely test it. “It’s fine, not that it’s any concern of yours.”

Daario swaggered up to Jon, cocky smile on his face.

Jon looked him in the eyes and growled, “What do you want Daario?” Sensing that Daario wanted a fight, he unconsciously set his feet apart and put his hands on his hips so his sword hand was near the hilt of Longclaw.

Daario cocked his head to the right and said mockingly, “I keep hearing about how amazing a fighter you are, and yet I have not had the pleasure to see you with mine own eyes. Are you daring enough to cross swords with me Jon?”

Jon shook his head wondering what the hell was wrong with this man, “There’s a real war going on, there’s no need for play fighting.”

Naharis sneered at him, “That may be true, but it could also be that you’re scared to fight without your dog.”

At the insult to his wolf his temper was reaching the breaking point and he decided to walk away. Before he did he directed one last comment at Daario, “Ghost is not a dog, he is a Direwolf. And I don’t need his help to vanquish my enemies.” With that he turned and walked toward the tent flap. 

But Daario had one last comment, and that comment broke through the last of Jon’s calm demeanor and he saw red.

Jon had almost reached the tent flap when Daario laughingly called after him, “Yet there you go, walking away from a fight like the coward who you are. The coward who doesn’t even fuck his own wife!”

Rage took over and it was sheer luck that neither men drew their swords. Jon turned on Daario so fast he didn’t even realize that Jon was moving. The fight quickly moved out of the tent into the yard, fists flying. Within seconds there was a crowd of men. Wagers were placed, those from Westeros yelling for Jon and those from across the Narrow Sea yelling for Daario Naharis. 

Daenerys heard the commotion and set out from her tent to investigate. When she arrived she was appalled by what she saw and sent four of her Unsullied to pull the two fighters apart. 

It quickly became obvious that the sellsword had not been well matched in a fist fight with the resurrected Wolf. 

Jon came back to himself being restrained by Grey Worm and another Unsullied with a very angry Daenerys glaring at him. He returned the glare and shook his arms signaling the two Unsullied that he was again himself, so they released him. As soon as they did, he turned on his heels and began to walk away, ignoring the glares of his wife.

“What did you think you were going to accomplish?” Daenerys voice echoed calmly from behind him, be. 

Jon instinctively stopped and turned to face her. From where he was looking she was backlit causing her hair to light with an aethereal glow. 

“Your arrogant puppet was itching for a fight with me, so I gave it to him.” Jon paused, giving Dany a look of disgust.

“So, you decided to beat the hell out of him like a little boy,” she quipped. 

“Well, he really wanted to cross swords with me, but if that had been the case he would be dead now instead of merely nursing his wounds,” Jon returned sarcastically.

When Daenerys heard the sarcasm in his voice that made her angrier so she sneered, “Or maybe your precious Wall simply taught you to be an animal.”

“How dare you? I froze my ass off at Wall for the realm, I bled for people of Westeros, I died for the future while you, well I heard the rumors, were opening your legs for every man with sword in Essos.” Jon instantly regreted his harsh words but he once they were spoken they could not be taken back. 

If she had thought that she had been angry with him before, now she was furious. Without thinking her right arm reached up and She hit slapped him across his face as hard she had hit anything in her entire life. Where his upper lip had been split in the fight, the lower one now joined it causing blood to flow. 

“You just proved my point, your Grace.” Jon turned and stomped away from Dany, he had to get away from her before more damage could be done. As Jon strode toward his tent he spied Ghost sitting by the flaps waiting for him. The sight of the Direwolf appearing at the moment when Jon needed calm in his life more than anything brought a small smile to his lips causing him to lighten his stride.

Dany

Dany stood with her hands on her hips while she watched Missandei tend to Daario’s face. “What you did was reckless and stupid.” She pointed at his left eye, which was already swelling closed and asked, “Are you even going to be able to lead your men tomorrow?”

The beaten face of Daario Naharis did not loose lose his arrogant smile as he quipped, “The eye will be no matter tomorrow Your Grace. I can see without it.” while Dany tried desperately to speak some sense into him.

Dany gave him a questioning look because she knew his sight would be compromised if he couldn’t see to one side, however she decided to change topics. “My husband will not have you at council after he returns. You will have to withdraw your presence from meetings, at least for a while. ”

“Who said he shall ever return.” Daario said casually.

Dany wasn’t sure what he meant so Daario swiftly answered her unspoken question.  
“We are at war. Men die every day.” 

The meaning of his cryptic words began to dawn on her and the dark realisation made her feel sick in the stomach. “What did you do?” she asked so quietly it was almost a whisper, walking closer to him, her eyes growing larger, agast as she gleaned the answer.

“Let’s just say you shall be a widow once more.” Daario answered with a sly grin.

Dany gasped, her hands going to her mouth. Taking a breath, her hands balling into fists, she glared at Daario, “Have you lost your fucking mind? You propose to kill the King with your cut throats and you think that the people of Westeros will continue to fight for me once that has happened? Killing Jon will cause a civil War!”

Daario stood, stepping up to her saying, “Do not worry my queen. There are will be no sigils on my men with which to identify them. In the turmoil of a battle one hardly can recognise who’s a friend and who’s foe. He shall even have a death of a hero and you as his lawful wife will grieve for him, at least in public. Tears on your beautiful face will win sympathy of the Westerosi.”

Dany stepped back. Daario was dangerous, she knew it now. Maybe he had always been deadly but she hadn’t wanted to see it. She left Daario’s tent as in dream. The time had come when she must find a way how to control Daario or …….get rid of him.

Dany had done her part for the battle first thing in the morning, flying Drogon and burning the gates and watchtowers along the battlements. People scattered as the saw the shadow of her beast. Now it was afternoon and Dany had been waiting for hours to hear some news from the ground battle. The tension inside her was growing like poison with every passing minute. She stood like a statue at the opening of her tent, eyes were fixed on the horizon.

Sansa, who had joined her that morning to wait for news of the battle, came up behind her and asked, “Are you worried my queen?” 

Daenerys couldn’t looked at Sansa because she was afraid her face would betray the guilt she felt for just knowing what Daario had planned for Jon. So, she just simply bowed her head in agreement.

Sansa stood next to Dany and tried her best to appear regal like she had been taught, but she was having a difficult time. She pulled at her skirts and didn’t look at the queen as she babbled on, “Oh how can you not? I,myself, am sick with worry for my brother, excuse me, my cousin. I fear it will be a long time before I stop thinking of him as Jon Snow and start thinking of him as Jon Targaryen. It’s nice to see I’m not alone. Women in our position rarely marry for love but with time we can learn to carry for those we share our lives with. It comforts me that my brother has wife who fears for his life.”

Sansa continued to speak but Dany tuned it out because it seemed that every word shamed her dearly. She knew she should’ve warned Jon of Daario’s plans, and yet she decided to let destiny play out. The guilt was almost unbearable. She had not sent those men to kill her husband, however, if they succeeded in killing him, her inaction would place his blood clearly on her hands.

 

Jon

Dragon fire breached the walls of Lannisport. The troops had been arrayed for battle well before the first light breached the horizon. Slowly a chant began among the Dothraki, “Drogon, Drogon, Drogon.” Only for the chant to be taken up by all the men. Before light it had become quite loud and the Unsullied were banging their spears on the ground to the chant making it even louder. As the sky began to lighten the huge black shadow of Drogon flew a circle overhead and let out a long jet of flame before descending on the first of the watchtowers and the screams began. Jon wasn’t overly fond of using the beasts, but he couldn’t deny their usefulness. Many of those who opposed them may die, but they saved countless of his men.

Hours later, after doing the close quarters fighting the dragons could not, there were still sporadic fights in the streets and Jon was helping to mop up. It was getting dark and difficult to see things in the distance. Longclaw in hand, he found himself in a narrow, dead end alley investigating the sound of some fighting. He turned to leave and saw four men enter the alley, swords drawn, pointing in his direction.

“Your Grace, You should not be alone in a dark alley. Bad things might happen. Let us escort you to the safety.” The man in the front said. 

“I can find a way by my own.” Jon held Longclaw to the fore, his arm was tired but he had fought more than four men before. He didn’t believe one word out of that mouth. He could almost see a darkness surrounding them. 

The lead man chuckled, and his meaning was clear before he even spoke, “You misunderstood us, YOUR GRACE. We are going to escort you to the safety of your death.” 

Jon had fought four men at once before but not when he was already exhausted from fighting all day long while somehow the men he was fighting seemed to be fresh. It showed him how tired he really was when he found himself surrounded and he didn’t even realize they had moved. Blows came from every direction. They managed to get into the spots where he had no armor. As he dispatched the first of them he got cut behind the right knee, not badly, but enough to cause the joint to become unstable and he could feel the blood running into his boot, however he forced it function through sheer force of will. Turning, he lobbed off the man’s head only to receive a slash to the hip for his effort. That man didn’t live long enough to relish his short victory as Jon turned as thrust Longclaw into his gut, the Valarian Steel blade cutting through leather and chainmail as easily as butter. However, that left his final opponent the opportunity to stab him in the left side. Jon was surprised and swung around wildly. Luckily he hit the man across the throat opening his jugular. 

Jon fell to his knees with a gasp. He had killed the cutthroats that had been sent to kill him. However he was paying for it with his own blood. He felt pain everywhere. He struggled back to his feet, his right knee trying to give out. He could feel his life’s blood ebbing from his body for a second time as he struggled toward the exit to the alley. But he was getting light headed, even as heard cries of victory from ahead, he knew that he wasn’t going to make it. He felt to the ground once more, before everything went black.


	13. A new day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys for such a long wait. I will work very hard to bring you next chapter ASAP.   
> This chapter is a long one. I hope you will enjoy.  
> Big thanks to my amazing beta rubyhair. You are the best.

Dany

Daenerys would never be able to forget the moment she saw Jon’s beaten and bloodied body carried by Jorah, Grey Worm and two other Unsullied. She had seen many, brutal acts and horrible things since she had been sold to Khal Drogo, but the horror of that singular image was going to be carved into her mind forever. During her time as queen, she had, in one way or another, caused many deaths but, her inaction after Daario’s threat, made her personally responsible and that made her felt like the worst person who ever lived. 

Every maester they could find in the camp and in Lannisport had been brought and they were trying furiously to save Jon. And still no one was able to say if her husband was going to live. Dany did not perceive anything other that Jon’s pale face. He looked so fragile and she could not bring herself to leave. People came and went, some of them they even spoke to her but she barely replied. Sitting next to his bed almost felt like time stopped. Her entire world had narrowed down to three things, Jon’s still face, her guilt and the other thing that would haunt her for the rest of her life, Sansa Lannister’s cries.

Sansa had been inconsolable since her cousin had been brought in. He may actually be her cousin, but she had always believed he was her brother, so he may as well have been. She had already lost one of her true brothers, father, mother and her little sister, Jon Bran and Rickon were all she had left of her Stark family. She had stayed in the room for a couple of hours but finally moved to sit outside of the tent and sobbed. 

Dany had been in this strange state of mind for gods know how long until a gentle touch of Missandei woke her up. “Your Grace, men are growing inpatient. Lord Tyrion is asking for you.” She said.

Dany’s eyes laid on Jon’s face once more. He was still motionless. An uncertain future was lying ahead. She had made a peace with the fact that she was going to be held to account for her actions, as she should be. As she got to the tent flap she turned and looked at Jon one last time before stepping outside. 

She was surprised by the sheer number of people waiting outside the tent to hear news. Hearing that there were people getting impatient for news was one thing, but what she saw appeared to be every surviving commander in the Westerosi army, along with what seemed to be every single Wildling in the camp right behind Tormond. All eyes were on her, many of those burning with hostility. No sooner was she spotted than the questions began flying from every direction. “How is he? Will he live? What happened?”

She wanted to appear strong to calm the situation, but her hands were shaking. So she quickly grabbed her hands together in front of her to still them and squared her shoulders, steeling herself in hopes that her voice wouldn’t shake.

“I do not know.,” she answered truthfully, she wasn’t altogether successful in keeping that tremor out of her voice.

“Now the question which everyone here wants to know a answer to. How the hell did this happen?” A visibly angry Tormund asked. “Or better yet, who the fuck is responsible for this accident? I’ve fought side by side with Jon and I know what kind of a fighter he is and I saw him take down a white walker single handedly! Men like him don’t get taken down easily. And certainly not by Lannisters!” As he said Lannisters Tormund spit at Dany’s feet and held up the head of Kevan Lannister that he had been carrying around as his personal prize. 

Dany wanted to defend herself but she could not. Any words she had initially thought to say died in her throat.

Tyrion could see that Dany was not herself and that she needed help with the situation which seemed to be quickly escalating toward a potentially dangerous confrontation within their ranks. “Are you suggesting something, my lord?” 

Tormund jutted out his chin and stepped closer to the man he considered to be nothing more than The Imp and growled through clenched teeth, “How can I not? I’ve fought side by side with Jon and I know what kind of fighter he is. He isn’t easily taken down.” He stuck Kevan’s head in Tyrion’s face, surprised that the dwarf didn’t flinch, “This man was a really tough fighter, but he couldn’t touch Jon. So, I’m thinking it would have had to have been planned, or a group of really lucky brutes. So I find it very interesting how Jon is attacked hours after one of your dogs had his ass kicked. One could easily starts thinking…”

Tyrion stepped into Tormund’s personal space, so that they were standing very close, yet with enough distance so that they could easily keep eye contact, given their height difference. He waved his right hand and said, “Those are dangerous accusations to be spoken aloud. We do not know what happened. But do not worry, we shall learn the truth when Jon wakes up.” 

Tormund hesitated but then surprised everyone when he smiled down at Tyrion and patted him on the head, “Alright Imp, we will await Jon’s awakening to find out what happened.” Then the false smile left his lips and he stepped back and continued, “But mark my words, if this turns out to be anything but sheer luck on the part of the people in Lannisport, there will be serious trouble.” With that he turned and led a large group of Wildlings away from the tent. 

Tyrion went back to stand on the far side of Daenerys next to Missandei muttering darkly under his breath. Missandei was the only one to notice the dark red splotches on his face as they watched the mob disperse now that Tormund and voiced their concerns. When Dany ducked back into the tent, Grey Worm following, it was Missandei who looked to Tyrion.

Being hated by your family growing up hadn’t been fun and one thing that Tyrion hated beyond measure was being patted on his head. Throughout his childhood, whenever she could, his dear sister Cersei had thought it fun to torment him by ‘patting’ him on top of the head with ‘things’ other than her hands. Stones and eggs were her favorites; stones for pain and eggs for humiliation. There was nothing worse to him than the smirk he could see upon their Lord Father’s face whenever he was present and saw Tyrion being drug off by his caregivers, kicking and screaming, toward the bathing chamber.

Missandei followed Tyrion to his tent and before he entered she asked, “My Lord, would you like any refreshment? Can I bring you anything”

Tyrion turned to her and smiled, “Thank you Missandei, I know your intentions, but I’m okay, thank you for asking.” And then he disappeared into his tent.

For her sake, Dany felt like life had become a bad dream. She barely noticed her surroundings or paid any attention to the reports that filled the daylight hours about the conquered city and the frightful number of injured. Tyrion became her saving grace by talking to her and being the one who was of the greatest assistance in making any decisions. Dany became more and more grateful for his presence with every day that passed. 

The first decision that Tyrion had made was to walk through the city and choose buildings that would suit as quarters for their army. Of course there were those who prefered to stay in the tent city, such as the Dothraki, but the majority prefered to have a roof over their heads and a proper pallet to lay their heads on at night. The majority of the army would stay down in Lannisport, while the Lords of all the Westerosi houses would need space in Casterly Rock. While the Palace would need to be made ready for the King, Queen and their retinue, including a hospital room for the King, Tyrion knew of all the manors nearby. 

To the surprise of many, the Wildlings were amazing organizers. Those same Lords considered them uncouth and uncivilized, but without them the army would move significantly slower. And, in both cities, once Tyrion had designated what buildings were to be used for what purposes, he set Tormund to the task and it got accomplished quickly.

During the process all Daenerys did was walk with Tyrion and merely nod at his choice of buildings. She simply felt numb.

Her days were filled with meetings and seemingly endless daily Court sessions where, thankfully, it was Tyrion whispering in her ear that made the decisions. It was her nights that were the worst. Sleep would not come easily, and when it did, it was filled with nightmares, for, it seemed to her, that her guilt was eating her from the inside. Her own room felt like it was smothering her, the only place where she felt any sense of comfort at all at night was in Jon’s room, by his bedside, watching him breath; ensuring herself that he lived. She had even begun to talk to him, hoping that he could hear her, but knowing that he couldn’t. Very quickly her night visits with Jon became a welcome respite.

One week to the day since Jon’s injury, Dany was walking down the corridor toward Jon’s room when a sound she wasn’t expecting caught her attention: a laugh! Slowly she approached, and saw the door to Jon’s room were slightly opened. She peeked in and saw Jon was awake and propped up with pillows and couldn’t help but smile. She did have to wonder, however, why no one had seen fit to inform her that her husband had awakened, 

It was obvious that she had walked into the middle of a conversation. Tormund, who’s back was to her was speaking. His voice, which she had only heard as cold and dangerous now sounded warm and welcoming and when she finally did see his face, it held a smile. 

“So the obsession with honour is family thing?” Tormund, chuckled, raising an eyebrow to the man on the bed.

Sansa, who was looking at Tormund was smiling brightly, replied, “Oh yes, honour is strong in our family. My father had it, Jon has it and if gods are good my children will have as well.” 

Dany was happy to see Sansa smiling. She had been walking around in such a funk ever since Jon was injured, it had been like another knife in Dany’s heart.

“Not so fast my dear wife, the Lannister half may still prevail and as we all know Lannister are not known for their honour but rather opposite.” Tyrion’s words produced another salve of laughs. 

Dany would never believe that she could be ever jealous of disgraced dwarf yet she was now. He was a part of the family and she was an outsider. The blame nonetheless was hers and hers alone.

Sansa would not let that statement pass without comment, “Not if I have any say my dear husband. If I have any say over the matter they will never meet any Lannisters except you.” She looked at him sternly.

Tyrion smiled at her, “But my dear, I alone will be enough Lannister to corrupt them.”

She cuffed him, as laughs rang around the room and would have continued the banter, but they were interrupted by Bran speaking.

“We are not alone anymore.” Bran Stark said. He was looking right at Dany. His eyes send sent a chill down her spine. 

Dany shook off the strange feeling, straightened her posture and stepped in.

“Your Grace, we were all just leaving.” Sansa stood up in a fluid movement, she nodded to Tormund and Bran then she, took Tyrion by hand and left. 

Tormund nodded to her on the way out of the room, still smiling. “Your Grace,” he said as he passed by, surprising her.

Dany never seen so many people vacate a room so quickly.

Then Dany and Jon were left alone in the a room, and she became very nervous. She had gone over this scenario in her mind hundreds of times, but she had been totally unprepared for the intensity of the moment.

“I, I, just…” She stuttered, looking down.

“There is no need for explanation. I know what you did.” Jon said quietly, reaching out to touch her arm in an attempt to get her to look at him.

Dany’s heart skipped a beat and her head popped up to see his eyes where she was surprised to see no animosity.

He smiled at her and continued, his hand on her arm a gentle pressure. “I know you visited me every night. I do not remember much of those past days only your soft voice.”

Those word should have made her feel better but they made her guilt even worse. She still couldn’t bring herself to speak so he did.

Jon retracted his hand and said, “You didn’t have to do it but I’m glad you did.” The genuine affection in his expression truly surprised her. She had to wonder, how, after how poorly she had treated him, how could he feel any affection toward her? Immediately her perception of him changed. For the first time since their rocky relationship started she actually looked at him and saw what many had seen before, a man made of flesh and blood, with honour as his guidance. She had been so angry when she heard of him the first time: he had been yet another man who wanted what was hers by right, Westeros. She had been so blinded by her previous relationships, where every man wanted to use her as a tool,   
that the idea of him being different hadn’t even crossed her mind.

“I’m glad you are alright,” She said with a smile, and it was the a truth.

“I would not mind if you came now that I’m awake.” Jon said with a quirky smile and a tease in his voice. 

Dany softly smile, and replied coyly, “ I will.”

She made her way back to her chambers deep into her thoughts. So much so that she didn’t notice small body of Bran Stark sitting in the corner of her room.

“I had a dream.” Bran said in a quiet voice that seemed to fill the entire space, those strange hard eyes fixed on her.

Dany jumped so hard she felt like she had just jumped cleanly out of her skin. “What are you doing here?” She squeaked breathlessly. A small boy, crippled nonetheless could hardly harm her but there was something about him that made her uneasy.

Bran began to almost chant, “I saw tears in purple eyes. There will be a great price payed for those eyes.

“I saw loneliness in a castle built from ashes.

“I saw you lost what you didn’t know you wanted.”

“I don’t understand.” She asked but Bran seemed to hardly noticed.

His giant servant, Hodor, picked Bran’s teenage body. When they were passing her, Bran took her by hand., and cryptically said, “Be careful Daenerys Stormborn. Everything has its price.”

Dany did not know it then but those words were going to haunt her for years to come.

Jon

Jon did not notice pain anymore. Life force was slowly leaving him when a shadow of Jorah Mormont leaned over him. 

‘Is he here to finish the job?’ Jon thought.

But the final blow has never come. Instead he heard Jorah Mormont calling for help, picking his weak body and speaking in a deep voice.

“Hold on, I won’t let you die, not if I can help it.” Then there was only darkness.

Jon did not know many days have passed. He kept falling in and out of unconsciousness. There were people around him certainly but their voices were merging together beyond recognition. First, he thought she came to his room to press pillow on his face and be done with him. No one would ever know. That, however, didn’t happened. She just talked instead. Her words were full of loneliness. Jon was lonely too. ‘Maybe being lonely is a price every king must pay.’ He thought.

When he woke up, something had changed, he knew it instantly. Everybody walked on toes pins and needles around him. Even Daenerys was as new. She visited every night, they talked and laughed too.

However, no matter how nice and loving Dany was acting or how cheerful everyone was acting, some sixth sense told him that there was something beneath the surface that the weren’t telling him. Every day he became more and more uneasy. Whenever he asked he was told that the worst outcome of the battle for them was when there was a battle in the Casterly Rock tunnels where two hundred Dothraki and fifty six of the Kalstark men were killed punching through to the upper city. 

One afternoon, five days after he had awakened, his sister Sansa was visiting and telling him how all was well, when his sense of something being wrong couldn’t take it anymore. So, he took her hand and looked her in the eye. When he was absolutely certain he had her attention, he spoke. “Sansa, tell me the truth, what has happened. I know something is wrong.”

Sansa’s smile froze, then dropped. She looked down at her hand in his, then back up to his eyes, which were pleading with her to tell the truth, so she did. “A letter arrived when you were unconscious. You friend, Samwell Tarly asked for your help. Oldtown is under Ironborn attack. It seems that the Tyrells sent a fleet but it was lost in a storm. They are lambs waiting to be slaughtered.”

Jon couldn’t believe that they were hiding that from him; he was furious! He threw his legs over the bed and said “If you will excuse me Sansa, I have to go see my wife.” 

Sansa nodded and passed Jon the set of clothes that were sitting on the stand next to the bed, and turned and left.

Hundreds of scenarios were going through his head as he made his way to Dany’s chambers. All of which made him angrier at her. So by the time he reached her room he had built up enough strength to burst through the doors and storm inside the room growling, “When did you intend to tell me about Oldtown?” It wasn’t until he had gotten into her rooms that he realized just how much pain, from his barely healing wounds, it was costing him to throw his temper tantrum. 

“Leave us!” Missandei bowed to her queen and left.

“Answer me! Why didn’t you tell me about the siege?” Jon’s growl was more like a pained wheeze. He was having a difficult time standing.

“Because you would want to go.” Daenerys answered in calm voice, all the while she wanted desperately to get up and forcefully put him into a chair before he fell down.

“Of course I would and I WILL go!” As he spoke Jon felt as though every word drained a life force from him.

Dany stood and began to walk toward Jon, in an attempt to help him when he inevitably lost the fight with gravity. She continued to speak calmly in hopes that it would help to calm him too, “And you would be dead before you would even arrive. Jon, please, be reasonable, you are in no shape to fight. I do not wish your death Jon, quite opposite.”

“Still I cannot sit here and do nothing like you while those Ironborn scums terrorize innocent people!” Jon wheezed.

Finally, she was standing right in front of him. “Jon, you seem to see me as someone who doesn’t care. But Westeros is my rightful kingdom. Anyone who threatens their people, threatens their queen. So believe me, it is being taken care of, “ I’ve already sent two thousands of Second Sons to repel the Ironborn and they will remain there as long as it will be necessary. Half of the Second Sons are former pirates after all. It seemed fitting to send them to do the deed.”

Jon didn’t know what to say. He suddenly felt lightheaded as the anger that had been supporting him, suddenly drained from his system, so he leaned on the a wall.

She put his arm over her shoulder and said, “Now please, let me help you to your room. You are barely standing.”

Jon was watching Daenerys every little move. Her words were truthful, he could tell. He may have been wrong about Daenerys after all. 

Jon was grateful for Dany’s support on the way to his room because he was exhausted by his little excursion. His injuries were far more serious than he was going to admit. However, every movement felt like the swords struck his body anew. Only thing he wanted was to rest for a moment but Tyrion walked into his room shortly after Daenerys left. 

“I’m sorry my friend but we need to talk.”


	14. Common ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My thanks to my beta rubyhair for an amazing job.

Jon

“You can’t be serious?” Jon said, looking at Tyrion like he had just grown another head. He shook his head to try to dissipate the images of what some of his Targaryen ancestors might have done to someone who had made that suggestion to him. However he was unsuccessful and laughed.

It was Tyrion’s turn to look at John like he was the one who had sprouted a second head saying, “Jon, this is no laughing matter.”

Jon snorted a laugh, calming as he spoke, “No, the matter at hand isn’t funny. What made me laugh was the absurdity of the situation; picturing someone walking up to the last Targaryen king and telling him what you told me.”

At that Tyrion smiled, “Yes, that would indeed have been tragic for them.” He joined Jon with a laugh. “But you are a far different person than he was, thank the old gods and the new!” 

Jon grimaced in pain as subtly as he could but Tyrion saw it and got up and walked to the sideboard where there were decanters of wine and water, as well as a small bottle with a milky white substance that Tyrion knew from experience to be Milk of the Poppy. He poured two goblets of wine and into one he added three drops of the Milk. He brought them over and handed that one to Jon.

Jon raised an eyebrow at Tyrion when he took the cup and Tyrion admitted, “Three drops Jon. I can see that you are hurting and three drops should take of the edge without putting you to sleep.”

Jon nodded his head, accepting the wine. “Thank you,” He replied, taking a drink. “I’m tired enough from my trip down to see Daenerys that I think I won’t need anything to sleep.”

Which was a the perfect segway for Tyrion to get back into the heart of the matter. 

He fixed Jon with a crooked stare and started, “Look Jon, this is really important: Since your attack there has been a growing distrust between the Essos and Westeros camps. Initially your marriage helped, but that attack put a wedge back between those camps. There needs to be a common ground between those camps, something for all the people of Westeros, old and new.”

“But I survived and I will not stand any more unnecessary conflicts.” Jon tried to deviate Tyrion from where he was headed with his words. 

“You may manage this lovely dream while you are still alive but what do you think is going to happen if you and Daenerys die without an heir? Allow me to help you. It. Will. Be. A. Bloodbath. Every house and every man will want the Iron Throne and will kill for it.” Tyrion made sure to punctuate his words for effect then paused to allow Jon process those words. Jon knew Tyrion was right and the message in Tyrion’s words couldn’t be clearer but Jon was too dizzy and tired to be sure.

“What do you want me to do?” Jon asked but deep down he had already guessed the answer.

“Really Jon, you need to ask? Or is it that the Milk of the Poppy has dulled you?” Tyrion snorted a laugh, “What you should have done in the first place. Fuck your wife, put one or two heirs into her belly and raise a king worthy of that title. There are no doubts in my mind that you will do a great job raising your children as once Ned Stark did with you and your siblings.” Those words touched a soft spot deep in Jon’s heart. Tyrion knew how to get to him.

Jon sighed, thinking. Apparently, it did not matter how many battles he won only how many children he fathered. His lips quirked despite himself. Oh, the irony of it! All that time on The Wall, in the Watch, he could not have any children and now it seemed the most important thing required from him was to sire children. But after all, wasn’t a the furthering of a dynasty the ultimate goal of every king? However, now there was the question of how Daenerys would react to the idea. They did get along better now but fucking Daenerys was something far more difficult than a casual conversation over dinner. 

While Jon was thinking Tyrion moved to stand next to him and he placed a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze, as he said, “Do not worry my friend. I’m sure you will do great.” Tyrion’s wicked smile could not get unnoticed. It was almost like Tyrion read his troublesome mind. 

Jon gave him an uncertain smile.

“Now I’ll leave you to your rest,” Tyrion then turned to leave.

When Tyrion was almost out of the door, Jon could not help himself and asked one more question, which had haunted him those past days. “Do you know who sent those killers?”

Tyrion stopped and looked back at Jon, replying, “No, I’m afraid I don’t. And no, I don’t think Daenerys sent them. That’s the question you really wanted to ask, right?”

It was clear to Jon now that Tyrion read people as easily as books. So Jon did not answer just nodded. 

When Tyrion left, Jon dove deep into his thoughts. A hard task was laying ahead and this was one that could not be solved with sword. 

Dany

Daenerys had never felt this conflicted in her short life. She had been a young fool to believe that Viserys cared for her as anything more than chattel to be traded for an army. However painful that realization had been, it was nothing compared to her current conundrum! Thankfully Daario was currently out of the picture, down in Oldtown. It would give her time to think. Before the attack on Jon’s life, the only thing that had come between them had been Hizdahr Zo Loraq, However, Daario’s treachery had the opposite effect that he had hoped for: she didn’t want to have anything to do with him anymore. If he died during the Oldtown campaign that would actually be a weight off her shoulders. 

The situation was getting more and more complicated as she found herself spending more and more time with Jon as he recovered. She had come to realize that she was enjoying spending her time with him. He was a good person: kind and honorable and he was handsome… very handsome. 

One day, she accidentally walked on him when he was getting bath. She should have turned and left immediately, but it had been way too long since she had felt a man’s touch and she couldn’t help but stare. Despite all those scars he was more than well made. Long, thick black locks, nice pelt of fur on his chest, very muscular body and full lips. Best of all was his manhood, undaunted by the water, it was beautiful. Just as Dany found herself getting hot, Jon noticed her presence and smiled at her. All she could do at that point was stammer out an apology and run away. 

She ran all the way back to her room and after slamming the door, threw herself face down onto her bed. All she could think was, “Oh gods, what’s wrong with me? Not long ago I was willing to turn a blind eye to his murder and now I’m looking at him with lust!”

It seemed, however, that there were more surprises to come.

The next afternoon, Dany was sitting with Sansa, on a balcony enjoying the sea breeze, sipping tea and eating lemon pie as they had as many times as possible. Now that they were taking a break here at Castery Rock it was nice to relax before the next campaign. Dany found those afternoons very calming. She had found that Sansa was very pleasant company and Dany was even thinking that she had become her friend. 

Sansa was in a great mood. As they talked Dany really took a good look at her and it almost seemed she was glowing. So, she couldn’t help but comment, “My dear Sansa, I must say you are radiant today.” 

Light smile appeared on Sansa lips. Dany could tell immediately that there was a reason for Sansa stunning appearance. Not that Sansa could ever be called other than beautiful.

Sansa leaned closer to Dany and said quietly, “Thank you, Your Grace. May I tell you a secret?”

Dany smiled. The fact that Sansa was confiding in her gave her a feeling of warmth that she didn’t realize she had been missing. “Of course my dear, we are family now, after all.” Just the word ‘Family’ used to fill Dany with a great grief because the only thing her own family had ever given her was suffering. But now, it seemed, times were changing. Also, Sansa and Dany were now family by marriage after all.

Sansa took Dany’s hand and looked her in the eyes and said, her voice trembling in excitement, “I shall be a mother soon. Maester Trumbold believes I shall bare twins!” 

As Dany studied her for a minute she noticed that Sansa’s eyes were sparkling with new found glow.

“Oh, that is such wonderful news in these dark days. Tyrion must be happy.” Dany was happy for Sansa who had been through so much and deserved every moment of happiness she could come upon in her life. 

Sansa’s expression darkened at that and she shook her head. “Tyrion is worried about his condition being passed on the children. I’ll pray to the old gods and the new one to be merciful. There were days when I wished death to all Lannisters and look at me now. I pray for the long lives of some of them.” She giggled as she said the last. Truly, life was strange. No one could tell what the future held. 

Dany stood and hugged her, “I’m very happy for you my dear.” And it was the absolute truth.

“If I may be so bold, maybe Your Grace will be blessed with a child of her own too. It’s comforting to know that when we perish, a piece of us will live on. Don’t you think?”

Dany knew when Sansa was going with those words. She wasn’t the first to suggest this and Daenerys herself was starting to feel the same. But, at the same time as she felt that desire to have Jon’s child, Mirri Maz Duur’s curse echoed in her heart. 

Daenerys ducked her head before looking back at her companion. “It’s not that simple Sansa. As you surely know, Jon and I just started to talk. Besides, I don’t even know if Jon wants any children.” Dany truly didn’t know Jon’s opinion on that matter. They rarely spoke about things of future other than those concerning the kingdom.

Sansa smiled at the Queen and raised an eyebrow, “My brother might be a mighty fighter but he is still a man. You my Queen, are a beautiful women and I’m sure you have the means to change any man’s mind, even that of the King.” Sansa winked at her as she continued, “I, however, doubt there will be any persuasion at all.” 

Both of their eyes opened wide and they started to giggle like the girls they really were when Grey Worm stormed into the room.

“My queen, come now, you must see!” Grey Worm said nervously. To have Grey Worm show any kind of emotion on his face or in his voice shocked her to the core. She could only follow blankly to see what had him so scared.

Dany and Sansa followed Grey Worm to the balcony where they were greeted with a scene that made the small hairs on the back of Dany’s neck stand up.

Rhaegal was circling someone who stood in the middle of the yard glittering in sweat. Men stared in horror, no one dared to interfere; there was nothing they could have done anyway. Her dragons answered only to her. Approaching any of her dragons without her was basically suicide!

Looking closer she realized that the man that Rhaegal was circling was Jon.

Sansa gasped and grabbed her by the shoulder as she screeched, “You have to stop that thing before it kills him!” 

Dany however, couldn’t look away: it was like she was in a trance. The picture in front of her was so unexpected and shocking it was difficult for her brain to process that it was actually happening. To her amazement Jon didn’t seem scared at all. He slowly put his sword on the ground and stuck his hand out to Rhaegal’s nose. They stared in each other’s eyes for several seconds before Rhaegal reached out the final inches to Jon’s hand and sniffed. He then bowed his enormous head and gently put it up against Jon’s body.

It was at that moment that Dany realized that Jon had just become the father of her children.


	15. Those who have risen, those who have fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta rubyhair, who's a greater miracle worker than the Red God:-), I can bring you a quick update. Enjoy.

Jon 

Despite strong protests from Maester Trumbold Jon simply did not feel right resting anymore. He had laid around enough, he was restless so he started to train. Not that he was able to move without pain or with great energy, but he felt the sooner he was able to start, the sooner he would be able to resume full command of his army. And, even though Maesters were supposed to be neutral in conflicts, there was something about Trumbold that he simply did not trust. He missed Maester Aemon, he may have been blind but he was a Targaryen, and a Brother of the Watch. 

Jon picked a training sword and went into the yard to beat on a dummy for a while, until his arms tired. While he did he allowed his mind to wander to last night’s raven from Oldtown. Just the thought of Oldtown gave him a pang in his heart thinking of his dear friend Sam, whom he had sent to Oldtown to become educated as a Maester. When he sent him there, he thought he was sending him away from the fighting, not into it. Jon wished for Sam to finish his studies soon and be by his side. He missed him dearly. Every one of Sam’s frequent letters spoke of the battles and fights in Oldtown, however entertaining they may have been, they could not replace the feeling of Longclaw in his hand. Jon would have loved to the one beat those Ironborn scum back into the sea, but instead that honour went to another scumbag, Daario Naharis. Jon had to be satisfied with just a light training in safety of Casterly Rock. 

After two days of hitting a practice dummy with a dulled sword for only fifteen minutes and being exhausted, however, Jon had to admit that Daenerys was right. Even though two months passed since the accident, he wasn’t ready for combat at all. He got tired very quickly. His body wasn’t still strong enough to wield a sword for long. Fortunately or rather unfortunately for Jon, there was plenty of political decisions to be made. Beside Daenerys and Sansa, Tyrion was the person with whom Jon spoke most often about those matters. 

“When will be ready to leave for Kings Landing? I don’t want to sound ungrateful but I cannot wait to leave this place.” Jon was itching put this war with the kingdoms behind him as soon as possible. The was a real threat was currently behind the Wall but they wouldn’t stay that way for long, not with how quickly the cold was advancing South. They were wasting their time with this petty war.

Tyrion snorted at Jon’s comment and gave him a hard look before he said, “Trust me Jon, once you are in Kings Landing you will wish you stayed longer. It’s good that you brought the city up, because I have news from Varys little birds. He may not be there, but his little birds are and they are always watching and listening for him. It seems that my dear sister is driving the city to its doom and actually encouraging a man known only as the High Sparrow to bathe the city in religious fanaticism. Not only that, the Tyrells and Lannisters are on each others throats. Thankfully, it could not be better news for us.”

Jon raised an eyebrow and looked at Tyrion confused because he wasn’t sure where he was going with his ‘news’. So he asked, “So city in turmoil of violence is a good news?” 

Tyrion leaned closer to Jon and continued.

“Let them destroy each other and save our forces for... how do you always say ...the real threat?” Tyrion really couldn’t grasp the concept of ice monsters or reanimated corpses, however, he believed in Jon. So if Jon said there was something up there, then there was something up there. Even if those monsters were only rogue men who had gone mad on the edge of the world. However, monsters or rogue men, being prepared for battle never killed anybody.

“It might take weeks or even months!” Jon felt himself whine for the first time since he was a child; just the thought of having to delay here longer felt more painful than his injuries. At least in his own mind. 

The mirth in Tyrion’s eyes was obvious as he teased Jon, “I’m sure you will find a way to entertain yourself. Fortunately for all of us, me in particular, the future of Westeros is made as much in the bedroom as in on the battlefield. I’m already working on it, are you?”

Jon huffed and looked stern, but trying to hold back his laugh as he replied, “Do you speak to Daenerys in this way also?” Tyrion wasn’t stupid and Jon knew that anyone with half brain would never speak to Daenerys like that. 

Tyrion laughed heartily at that statement. When he was able to breathe, he replied, “Oh gods no, I love my life too much. I let Sansa do the talking. She is much more subtle than I am. But you, I believe prefer things to be stated outright.” Tyrion knew Jon well enough to know he disliked unnecessary pleasantries.

Jon got up to leave and said, “Well, let me think about it. Now I must go my friend. Daenerys and I are going for a ride. But I’m guessing you already knew that?”

Tyrion’s wicked smile answered his question.

Tyrion cleared his throat as Jon was almost at the door, catching his attention once more. “Jon,one more thing. There is matter of my uncle’s head. I want it back.” The jovial tone completely left Tyrion’s voice leaving it dry and cold.

Jon turned back to Tyrion and nodded as he spoke, “I’ve already spoken with Tormund he will return the head and it shall be buried with rest of his remains in your family tomb. I cannot apologise enough for such a brutality.” Jon had been very angry when he learned about the way Kevan’s body had been handled. He may have been his enemy but there were certain boundaries which should not have been crossed.

“Buried? No. It would be of much more use in Kings Landing than rotting in a grave. What a better way to inform my sister about Casterly Rock’s new masters.” Tyrion spoke without any emotions on his face.

“You want to send your uncle’s head to your sister? Do you have no decency?” Jon was shocked how cold blooded were Tyrion’s words. 

Tyrion shook his head. “It could not be worse that how he has been treated since he was killed two months ago. By sending his head to Kings Landing his death will have a purpose. Kevan never liked Cersei and, I believe he would approve if it means angering the bitch.”

As Jon left he couldn’t help thinking how the people south of the Wall would always call Free Folk the savages. But after the conversation that he just had, Jon had to wonder who the true savages really were. He could not shake the image of Kevan Lannister’s head. He wondered if he ever would.

As Jon closer to the stables when he was supposed to meet his wife, he noticed an unusually large gathering of men in this part of the castle.

“What’s happening here.” Jon asked in a concerned voice.

Daenerys was standing in front of Tormund pointing her finger in his face as he stood smirking down at her. “Tormund here” she poked him in the chest, “heard we are going for a ride” she poked him again, “and offered to join us and when others learnt we are going outside the city they also offered their services.” Daenerys spoke loudly with hint of anger in her voice.

Jon didn’t need to be a genius to realise his wife was in the end of her patience. He needed to calm situation and he needed to do it quickly. So, he approached Dany and spoke to her in low voice. “Take the horses and let me handle it.” After Daenerys surprised look Jon quickly realised that he gave her an order like to a peasant. To soften his words, he gave her a sweet smile and added, “Please.”

Dany exhaled loudly but nodded in agreement.

Now Jon turned his head toward the crowd. 

“There are guards when I wake up, when I eat, even when I take a bath. I’m not going for a ride with my wife with fifty other men.” Jon said, trying to appear strong and firm.

“Jon. It’s dangerous.” Tormund grunted. He wasn’t going to be easily persuaded.

“Are you suggesting I cannot take care of my wife?” Jon looked down for a moment and sighed, then back into Tormund’s eyes, His patience was also beginning to run thin.

“I’m not worried about her.” That time Tormund spoke it was almost into Jon’s ear. He continued watching Daenerys who was standing less than a meter away.

Jon shook his head as he replied, “So you are suggesting I cannot handle a woman half of my weight then?”

“I just worry about you. We still didn’t find the one responsible for your assassination.” Tormund’s words hit close to home.

Jon stepped closer to his friend and putting a hand on his shoulder, drew him aside so they could speak by themselves for a moment. “I understand your frustration, my friend. But look at it differently. What would you do if some men follow you while you are with your woman?”

Tormund raised an eyebrow and gave Jon a look of appraisal, surprised once again that Jon had, in his short time with them, learned their ways so well. His reply was pure honesty, “I would slit their throats and spit on their corpses for making me look weak.”

Jon smiled to Tormund and replied, “See? I would much rather go for a quiet ride with my wife than have to kill people. Besides, she had three dragons and I have a direwolf to protect us.”

Tormund laughed and moved to disperse his men. Jon breathed a sigh of relief knowing that, if he hadn’t chosen the correct words there that things could have gone to hell rather quickly. After the group of Tormund’s men left, the crowd slowly dispersed and Jon went to find his wife.

The majority of the city of Castery Rock took up the majority of the plateau but there was a section that was twice the size of the city but was 100 kilometers lower and very rocky that was not colonized. It was there that they took their ride. They rode toward the eastern cliff and laid their lunch in the meadow there. It was the most level ground they found.

There was a chill in the air and the ground was cold but it was nothing like Jon remembered from the North. Daenerys however, was not so comfortable with the cold so she sat so close to him that he could feel the heat radiating from her body. Her nearness was comforting as was disturbing to Jon. The last woman whose body heat he felt was Ygritte’s. He was fidgeting inside and had to break the silence and regain his calm.

He cleared his throat, feeling like a little boy, as he asked, “Your Grace, do you mind if I ask how you control Drogon’s mind? Do you enter his mind as wargs do?” 

Daenerys looked at him and smiled, giggling a bit at the honorific as she replied, “Oh no, Your Grace” She winked at him as she sarcastically said the honorific, wondering why they would use them in private. “ Possessing minds of my dragons would be indeed very useful but I’m not like you. I have to simply tell him what I want to do in High Valarian. This warging, I’ve heard the stories but never seen on my own eyes. I know you can do it, so would you mind showing me?” Dany placed her small hand on Jon’s thigh.

Jon looked at her hand, then up at her face and nodded.

Daenerys fully focused on Jon’s face. In no time Jon’s beautiful eyes turned milky white. She was so distracted by this that she didn’t notice Ghost approaching from behind her until his warm, moist breath fell on her neck. Turning to face him, Dany knew she should have been terrified. Ghost was a direwolf after all and just as dangerous as her dragons. But, with Jon there, she was not scared at all. His red eyes were magnetic and Dany could not look away. The closer Ghost was to her face, the faster her heart beat. She was well aware Ghost could kill her with one clap of his teeth. But he only licked her face, leaving a line of thick saliva from her chin to her forehead. The sensation caused her to giggle and wipe her face. 

“Incredible.”She whispered with still closed eyes.“Can you do it with any animal?” She continued in the same breath.

Jon shook his head, even though she couldn’t see it and replied, “I can see through Ghost’s eyes easily enough but I have not tried any other creature. My brother, however, can control all animals and even people as easily as we breath.”

“Even dragons? Impossible!” Dany almost shrieked in surprise. She had never met anyone with such great abilities.

Jon smiled at the childlike wonder on her face. “ Oh, I wouldn’t doubt him, my queen. He even wanted to try one of your dragons as soon as he saw them, but I stopped him. I told him that he should not do it without your permission.” Jon could see Daenerys appreciated Jon’s gesture. Jon watched her expression change and he thought he could see the wheels turning in her mind as she thought. Just as he was about to break the silence, Dany looked back at him and smiled.

“Alright, here’s what I’ll do. I’ll give your brother a permission if you prove to me that you can do it first.” Dany said, raising an eyebrow. She threw him a challenge and if Jon didn’t want to look like a fool, he was going to have to take it.

All he had to do was to try as best he could. So, he focused his mind one more time but this time it was much harder. First he reached out to Drogon, but his mind was very chaotic and full of primitive urges. Those impulses overwhelmed Jon. So he reached for Rhaegal instead and was able to quickly gain control over Rhaegal’s movement. Jon had never flown before and the feeling of the massive body of Rhaegal was very different from that of Ghost. He stumbled momentarily before he was able to remember Rhaegal was a dragon and he had to move his wings to simply fly. Once he got the hang of it he soared into the wind current and blew a long stream of fine before he settled into circling above them and looking down. As he did Jon saw his wife through the dragon’s eyes following his every move. Jon pulled himself from Rhaegal a returned to his body. 

Jon’s eyes returned to their normal color and he found that Dany had leaned so close to him that her lips almost grazed his cheek. He had found the experience of controlling Rhaegal to be truly exhilarating. He whispered, “That was amazing.” And found that Dany had whispered the same thing. This caught Jon by surprise because he froze for a second fixating his eyes on Dany’s lips.

Dany smiled, not missing how he looked at her lips, so she licked them as she backed away and stood, offering Jon a hand, saying, “Now we try it my way.” 

Dany called to Drogon, who was the largest and meanest of the three dragons. When he landed right in front of them the horses, who had been nervous with the dragons so close, let out terrified screams and ran back toward the castle.

Jon had always had a feeling that Drogon was ill tempered, especially when he, specifically, was concerned. “Why I have this feeling he does not like me much.” Jon asked, with true concern in his voice.

Dany smiled coyly at him while asking, “Are you afraid my king? Do not worry. He is just jealous.” She was trying very hard not to let her laugh escape.

Jon unconsciously puffed out his chest saying, “I fear nothing.” Jon wasn’t being completely honest but he didn’t want to look weak in Daenerys eyes.

Dany swallowed the laugh, because it would have really hurt Jon’s feelings, but she could see the fear in his eyes. So all she did was say, “So follow me then.” She then proceeded to jump on Drogon with the ease of someone who had done it many times. 

The same could not be said about Jon who had to climb up Drogon’s leg, the finally managed to seat himself behind her.

“Hold on my husband. It would be shame if you should fall to your death before I see all of you.” She said.

Jon did not have to see her face to know she was smiling. ‘Is she teasing me?’ Jon could not tell. He was too focused on the fact he was sitting on the back of deadly creature. However, Jon took her warning very seriously so he wrapped his hands around Daenerys slim waist and pressed his chest on her back so close than Jon could feel Dany’s heart beating. 

“Sōvegon.” Jon heard Dany whispering into Drogon’s ear in High Valyrian. 

As a child, Jon had never been particularly eager to learn Valyrian, which seemed ironic now. However, even Jon’s limited knowledge of the ancient language was enough for Jon to understand the meaning of the word: fly.

They rose high into skies. Up there they were free. There were no war, no suffering, no death. Jon wished they could stay here forever but he knew the reality will call them on the ground soon.


	16. Free fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So things are getting hotter in Casterly Rock. I hope you will enjoy it. :-)  
> I'd like to thank my beta rubyhair for an excellent wok. I'm glad I have you.

Bran

The day had finally arrived when Daenerys was going to allow Bran Stark to try to warg into one of her dragons. Since Jon had done it and she had promised him that if he had, she would allow Bran to try, she had to do it, but she really was loath to; they were her babies, after all. 

Bran had gone through a teenaged growth spurt during their time at Castery Rock, so Hodor could no longer carry him and they had to build him another saddle. Thankfully, Tyrion had been there to help them construct it. He stayed seated on the horse and Dany watched him closely as his eyes turned white.

Bran touched the mind of Drogon first and found that, although he could have controlled him, Drogon asked, in his own way, that he not, because of his connection to Dany. He avoided Rhaegal, because of his connection with Jon and then moved to Viserion with whom he felt quite at home. He looked down at the people below through the dragon’s eyes and blew a stream of fire before flying higher and doing some acrobatics. He couldn’t believe how much more fun it was to fly in the form of a dragon than it was to fly in the form of a bird! For one Viserion was sentient, he had his own thought process that almost ran in words of high Valarian. Another was the feeling of power. He had never felt so powerful in his life. Like the three eyed raven had said, “he would never walk again, but he would fly”. Sadly however, he knew he couldn’t stay long, Dany wouldn’t like it, so he pulled himself back into his body where he found that he felt quite diminished. 

He looked at Viserion one last time and thought ‘I’ll be back soon.’ Bran knew Daenerys was not going to be pleased but he was not going to let the feeling go. Certainly not now that he had a taste what flying a dragon was like.

Jon and Dany

Dany could not believe the amount of time that had passed since the sack of the city. She had been spending quite a bit of time with Jon helping him perfect his skills as dragonrider. All that riding, however, had one unexpected, or maybe it shouldn’t have been so unexpected, side effect: It made Dany horny. It had been way too long since she had had something between her legs that wasn’t her own hand and she wanted, almost desperately, to ride something other than just a horse or Drogon. To Daenerys utter frustration, however, her husband didn’t call upon his right to share the bed with her. 

It had not been for lack of trying on Daenerys part. The constant touching while riding, late night visits wearing dresses which hid very little that should’ve spoken clearly enough of her desire, however, it seemed Jon remained oblivious to her temptations. Jon only kissed her hand and wished her good night and let her alone. The same scene every fucking night. Daenerys started to think he was not interested in her, at least not in a way Daenerys would’ve liked, or that maybe his interests weren’t in women at all; maybe his interest was in his own gender. Ever since she had escaped Viserys Dany had always gotten what she had wanted, but not this time. Even her own dream were against her. Every time she was close to her release, she woke up sweaty and frustrated. 

Daenerys finally figured that, no matter how smart Jon was at being a military commander, he may be slow in the matters of the heart. So, if she ever wanted her dreams to become reality, she had to take a more direct approach. 

Dany could not possibly know that under of his mask of aloof and unbeknownst to her, feigned disinterest, Jon was in the same kind of hell she was.

In the almost four months that had passed since the attempt on Jon’s life, his days had become all about four things: ridding, drinking, rebuilding his strength with the sword and Daenerys. Once Jon realized who he really was he had often wondered what his life would have been like had Rhaegar won at the Trident. For one, he would’ve been raised as his trueborn son in Kings Landing and not the “bastard of the North”. It would’ve been a completely different childhood certainly, but there was one thing that would have remained the same, Daenerys. Jon even asked himself if Rhaegar would’ve wished to wed him to Daenerys putting him into exactly the same situation he was in now. Maybe they had always been meant to be together; maybe it was their destiny, but she was his father’s sister. He had been taught that to lay with a relative that close to him in blood was wrong, that it was the entire reason for the madness in his Targaryen blood. He had even heard Theon spout on about how close family marriage was the cause of the Doom of Valyria: The punishment of the Gods, he had called it. Jon had no idea what the truth of the matter could be. What he did know was that Daenerys, it seemed, was doing everything in her power, to ruin his self-control. 

The way Daenerys dressed and moved when she came to visit him set a fire in his blood in ways Ygritte never had. Then there were their nightly games of cyvasse. No one would ever consider him a great player, but he used to be able to beat Rob or Sam on occasion, although the true masters of the game, like Tyrion, always wiped the table with him. But against Daenerys he never stood a chance because she would wear a revealing nightgown, and then have the audacity to lean over the table, thus showing outright what laid beneath. Seven hells, Jon hadn’t won a single game from her. His only other option would be to claim his rights as a husband right there on the table. But Daenerys wasn’t a type of woman who would take kindly demands or commands of any kind and definitely not those that were marital. So he just sat there and pretended he was not wanting to rip her clothes off and fuck her. After every evening of this torture, Jon returned to his lonely bed and got his release from himself however, he found it becoming less and less satisfying. So far his life as a married man had not been much better than the Wall.

Jon was lying awake and from the silence that had taken over the castle, he thought it was the middle of the night. He had been unable to sleep since Daenerys left earlier. Her raw sexuality had truly gotten to him and no matter how many times he had relieved the throbbing that she had left him with, it just popped back up again. Under normal circumstances Jon would find the silence calming, but his mind was so restless on that night, he found it aggravating. All he could hear was Ghost’s breathing and occasional dreaming sounds. 

Then, just as he felt himself starting to relax, he heard the squeak of the door to his room. He became instantly alert and was surprised that Ghost’s only reaction was to raise his head. Jon could think of only one thing: assassin! Instinctively, he reached for Longclaw. The mysterious figure’s approach was stealthy and would have been undetectable for most, but Jon was ready. He felt like a catapult ready to be fired and as soon as the person was within his reach he grabbed them, pinned them against his bed and pressed Longclaw to their throat drawing a little blood.

“Seven hells, Daenerys what are doing here? I thought you were another assassin trying to finish what the others started and I could have killed you!” He jumped off of her like she was on fire. He was in shock, instead of a deadly assassin he had almost hurt his wife. He stumbled back until his butt hit the floor and he just sat there.

Dany followed him and sat next to him on the floor. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you but I couldn’t sleep. Nights can be so lonely sometimes. Can I stay with you tonight?” Daenerys lips were slightly shaking while speaking those words. 

“If it’s not too much discomfort for you.” Dany supported her request with heart-melting smile.

“No, of course not.” How could he reject a beautiful woman eager to sleep in his bed, his wife at that.

Daenerys got up and offered him a hand of which Jon availed himself. She then threw her robe on the floor, slipped under the blankets and made herself comfortable in his bed in matter of seconds. Jon stood there, hesitating joining her, but she held up the covers in invitation and he had no choice but to crawl in and lay next to her. As he did, Dany wrapped herself around his body, resting her silver head on his chest. Only the thin silk fabric of Dany’s nightgown separated their bodies now. Soon Jon could hear a rhythmic breathing of her sleeping. It was clear to Jon instantly that he was not going to sleep that night very well, not with Daenerys so close to him; the reason for his restlessness popping up again. 

As Jon situated himself in a way so as not to wake up his sleeping wife and was ready to attempt to fall asleep, he looked at his direwolf peacefully lying on the floor.

“This is how you guard your master? Traitor.” Jon whispered to him. He wasn’t truly mad at Ghost. It seemed his direwolf knew better than him what was right for Jon.

Ghost’s tail gave a thump on the floor and gave him only a lazy look then went back to sleep. 

The next morning, when Jon woke up, the first thing he saw were purple eyes already well awake looking at him. Daenerys seemed well rested with her right hand supporting her silver head and the left lightly touching Jon’s uncovered body.

“Did these hurt?” she asked in concerned voice as her clever fingers played along several of Jon’s many scars.

“The reasons behind them hurt more.” Jon’s words were, unfortunately, truthful.

Daenerys tiny fingers paused on one of his latest marks of betrayal. This one happened in Lannisport, so she felt like it was hers. She had been lucky enough to find this incredibly rare kind of man and she almost lost him due to her own stupidity.

‘He must never know.’ Now that she knew Jon, Dany wished that she had not ignored Daario’s threat to him. She wished with all her heart that she would never have made such a stupid, impulsive decision. Now, the only thing she could hope for was that Jon would never find out. 

Dany’s focus went back on Jon’s scar and she kissed him where he had bled for her. At the same time, her hand reached under the linen sheets to find his morning hardness. Shortly, her lips followed. The time had come for Jon to taste one of Dany’s many talents. Dany was a very sensual woman who had never shied away from anything in a bed, and she wished for Jon to have it all, to give him all of herself.

Jon didn’t know what to think but he for sure wasn’t going to stop her. He just instinctively burrowed his fingers into her silver hair and let her do the work. It was like in one of those vivid dreams Jon kept having, but this time it was better because it was for real. 

Watching him melt under her wet and hot lips was really satisfying for Dany. She now had Jon in her power and she was not going to let him go until he was going recite her name like a prayer. Jon’s hand forming fist in her hair and moaning louder with every passing second assured Dany about one thing: Jon had craved her as much as Dany had him.

What was quite clear to both of them that she was not going to need to work for very long, because Jon was not going to last. 

However, at that point in time, it was not meant to be because, unfortunately for their sex lives, neither of them had thought to throw the bolt on the door. 

Without knocking Tormund and five others walked into the room. “Jon, what whore are you fucking that you forgot our morning training.” Tormund crudely blurted out interrupting Jon’s journey to ecstasy. 

Indeed, Jon had forgotten. Shortly after Jon had left his sickbed, he started a group of training sessions where men from different groups of his and Daenerys army could exchange their skills in combat. Despite an initial distrust of each other, the fighting techniques of every single person benefitted and, to both Jon and Dany’s delight, their numbers grew daily as former Lannister soldiers and other workers realized how different they were to their former masters. 

However, at that particular moment, on that particular morning, Jon was rather preoccupied with Daenerys lips around his cock. The last thing he was thinking about at that moment was fighting.

Then the men noticed that the woman emerging from under the sheets with messy hair was none other than Daenerys.

Six varieties of “Oh, apologies Your Grace, we didn’t, ehm know.” Not one of the men was brave enough to look Dany straight into eyes, not even the blustery Tormund.

For her part, Dany simply stood up, not looking at any of them, picked up her robe from the floor, held her head high and left without a word. To Jon, it seemed like she was almost embarrassed. Jon had never seen her like that.

The huge frustration Jon felt after the morning disaster was recast into anger during the training. Not only had he finally gotten Daenerys into his bed but she was willing to give him what many men only dreamt of. And he lost it because an inability of his so called friends to do him the simple courtesy of knocking on the door. So, it wasn’t surprising to anyone who knew what happened, that Jon may have been just a bit too harsh and rough on the men during that day’s training. Broken noses and knocked out teeth only highlighted the obvious. That day he was truly unbeatable. Men were glad that he was using a dulled sword or someone would have died.

The remainder of the morning went pretty well considering how it had started. After lunch however, Jon decided that he needed to let out some more steam so he went back to the field for more training in the afternoon. Thankfully, there were always plenty men who wanted to cross their sword with a resurrected man and Jon had enough tension to gave them the pleasure. 

After a productive day Jon was ready to fall to the bed but he ran into Tyrion and Sansa who were, once again, having the same argument which had been going for days now, names for the twins.

“I’m not going to name my son after that Kingslayer.” Sansa was screaming with her face almost as red as her hair.

“Well, I’m a convicted kingslayer, unjustly as that may be. Besides Jamie only did what he had to do, the Mad King had to die and someone had to kill him. Besides, he saved my life, even if he may not be happy about what I did on the way out of Kings Landing. There would be no son to name if not for Jamie!” Jon could see that Tyrion was trying very hard to remain calm and reasonable.

Sansa crossed her arms over her belly and went at him again, a bit less loud this time, “He tried to kill my brother.” She didn’t like Jamie and wasn’t going to give up so easily.

“If we exclude all members of our families who tried to kill the members the other’s family we will remain with no name at all.” Tyrion tried it with logic this time.

Those words somehow calmed Sansa. “At least we can agree on girl’s name.” 

“See? Your mother kidnapped and blamed me for a crime I didn’t commit and I’m fine with naming our daughter after her.” Tyrion spread his hands and tried to smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Jon really didn’t like having to interfere in the personal affairs of others, however, but this pitiful fight had been annoying everybody for two weeks now and it had to stop.

Jon cleared his throat lightly to let them know he was there, then said, “Names won’t make them good or bad, you will. So, please, stop arguing and just be happy that soon you will bring two new lives into this world.” Naturally, Jon would rather that his nephew wasn’t named Jamie Lannister. But, in the end, the name meant nothing without the acts which defined the person.

Sansa and Tyrion both stared at Jon. At least, they had become quiet. Jon figured that he had done enough and promptly vacated the hallway.

In his room, Jon thought this awful day was finally over but it seemed he was wrong. Daenerys was sitting on his bed. The very bed where the whole awkward situation started. And in contrast to Jon, she was ready to talk.

“This morning got me thinking. We are husband and wife, so we should be seen as one. But we are not, at least not by most of our people. We must take means to ensure there will be no more confusion about my presence in your bed. I believe I should move into this room permanently, no more sneaking around in the middle of the night. Or would you prefer to move into my rooms?” Dany had certainly put some thoughts into this matter.

Jon just opened his mouth in surprise and said nothing.

Daenerys stood up and quickly appeared in front of him. “So does this mean yes?”

As Jon came back from his shock he was finally able to give her the answer she wanted to hear. “Yes, yes, of course.”

“Excellent.” She took his hand. “Now let me feed you my dear husband. You sure must be starving after the whole day of fighting. But I surely hope you have some strength left, you will need it tonight.” 

Dany had many plans for Jon tonight but rest wasn’t one of them.

“By the way, tell your friends that if they ever again enter our room without permission, I will feed them to dragons.” Dany said those words with smile but something told Jon she was deadly serious.


	17. One night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for a long wait I've been on a vacation in wilderness. I bring you a relatively short but peppery chapter. Enjoy.  
> Once again a big thank to my beta rubyhair.

Dany and Jon

Dany said there were going for some food but Jon was sure they were heading the wrong way. He took her by hand to stop her and asked. “Where are we going?”

Dany turned to him and answered with a wicked smile., “You’ll see.”

Jon followed Dany as they walked through dark corridors, skirted around walls of Casterly rock avoiding pool of prying eyes and entered the Stone Garden which surrounded the only weirwood tree that remained on the plateau. In the last month the usually quiet Godswood had become the center of a resurgence in beliefs in the Old Gods ever since the revelation of some of Brandon Stark’s abilities. However, on that night there was no one there. Unsullied had ringed the area at from a distance at Dany’s order of which Jon was unaware. Their only company was Ghost and the torches illuminating the weirwood which had been long known for his twisted and weeping appearance. Jon felt somewhat bewildered by Dany bringing him there but she didn’t leave him in the dark for long.

She turned to face him and took both his hand into hers. Smiling broadly and staring into his eyes for several second first she said, “I know we’ve already had a wedding but I thought you would like the Northern one as well. Just for the two of us.”

Jon suddenly felt like he had moved into one of his dreams. He was so lost for words to describe how he felt that he simply pulled his wife to him and kissed her with the passion of, not only a husband, but of a man in love. They were both breathless when the kiss finally ended. Jon looked searchingly in her eyes while she smiled sweetly at him. He decided that she was being honest and lead them to the Heart Tree. Jon wondered, after all that Bran had told him, if Heart Tree’s could change their faces over the ages, as the face on the Heart Tree in the small Godswood on Casterly Rock appeared angry. 

As a child of the North there was nothing more sacred to Jon than to say any vow in front of the Old Gods. He wondered if Daenerys would ever know just how much it had touched his heart that she had thought to bring him here to have what he considered a true wedding? To most of Westeros the farce with in the Sept was their wedding. But to him, that had meant nothing, those Gods had done nothing for his life. 

So, with reverence, Jon led Dany to kneel in front of the Heart Tree where they said their vows in a private ceremony. Not even the guards that were posted around the Stone Garden had been invited as witnesses. Jon was impressed that Dany had been so thoughtful for him. 

Once they completed their ceremony Daenerys took Jon by the hand and led him to a beautifully woven silk blanket that had to have come with her from the East, where she had him lay down with her. She had a picnic basket packed with pre-cut cheese, cut apples, bread and wine which she proceeded to spread on the blanket to the side, they laid down next to one another and she began to feed them both very sensually, like the food itself was sex. 

Jon had been reminded about his ‘other duties’ to the realm more than a few times and he was sure Dany had gotten the same treatment. Looking at Daenerys now, the beautiful and delectable woman that she was, Jon found his pants growing tighter with every growing minute. He found he truly wanted her, for the good of the kingdom, of course. 

However, there were some questions were still clouding this moment. For instance, if the only thing Dany desired was a Targaryen heir in her belly, it could have been done with an explanation or even a simple “take of your clothes off, lets fuck”. It seemed like they never had gotten beyond the officially required appearances and such, plus at first Dany certainly hadn’t seemed to want more from him. But now she was doing everything in her power to make him desire her. He had to know why. So he asked, “I don’t want to sound ungrateful because I really appreciate what you did for me tonight but I just don’t understand why?” 

“Because you deserve it. It took me a long time to realise what other men see in you and…” Dany paused for a second now “ … why women throw themselves at you and now I one of them.” 

Many women indeed had seen Jon for what he was, a great man. Women, like Nymeria Sand for instance, had been doing everything in their powers to capture Jon’s attention and steal him for themselves.

“Have you been spying on me?” Jon asked with a raised brow. He had to admit, she was much more well informed about what was happening with him than he was with her. Varys little birds perhaps? It seemed she knew quite a bit more about what was happening in his life than he knew about what was happening in hers; and although nothing had occurred between him Nymeria during her visit, it wasn’t that Jon hadn’t thought about taking her, she was incredibly seductive after all, so he felt guilty. Two things were certain: First, Jon didn’t want to have a cold, empty bed anymore and second, he was a married man and should be thinking carnal thoughts about his wife, not women like Nymeria Sand.

“When a husband doesn’t call upon his rights to share bed with his wife for so long,” Jon could not help but notice the emphasis on words so long, “a woman only naturally starts to wonder if there is another woman or ...a man.”

‘Does she really thing I would ever break our sacred wedding vows.’ Jon wondered. ‘or lay with a man. I’m not Pyp or Grenn.’ Indeed at the Wall there were men who prefered the company of other brothers of Night Watch. Jon had neither judged them nor he had been particularly interested in sleeping arrangement of his fellow crows. He had to stop her and make it right . 

Therefore, he looked deeply into her violet eyes, took her by hand and spoke, “There is no one else. They can never be anyone else. I took a vow, twice now, and I will never break it even if it means sleeping alone for the rest of my life.” Jon paused to inhale and continued. “For the other matter. I can ensure you that you have everything I can possibly desire, I mean physically.” Jon could feel the colour had risen high in his cheek despite the cold weather. 

There were the words every woman wanted to hear and Daenerys was no exception.

Before Jon had even taken another breath Dany had moved to sit on Jon’s lap, one knee on each side. Without her eyes leaving Jon’s lips, she slowly unwrapped her dress and revealed that there was nothing beneath. It was almost freezing outside but Dany wasn’t cold, in fact she was burning. 

In a commanding, yet seductive voice she said, “I’m your wife and it’s time for you to take what’s yours.”

Jon raised his right hand, tracing a line of fire down her face, finally brushing slowly over Dany’s lower lip. This gentle caress caused Dany to close her eyes and moan, much louder than she anticipated. In one fluid motion Dany found that Jon had pressed her petit figure against the cold ground with his own strong body. She was very close to him and suddenly she found herself desperate for even more from him specifically, which surprised her. Through Jon’s leather pants Dany could feel that Jon wanted the same. When their lips met, Dany melted. Before their kisses could become deeper Jon broke their connection and headed down her exposed body, stopping to lavish her nipples. After causing Dany to writhe while causing those sensitive buds to stand straight and proud. 

Jon looked into her eyes and gave her a wicked little smile as he headed straight to her secret place. Jon’s hot lips soon worked like as sorcery on her senses and it wasn’t long before Dany barely perceived her surroundings. After all those months without a mans touch her orgasm was so strong that she clenched her legs around his head and screamed his name. Her husband was truly a miracle worker even without being inside her. 

When Dany finally came to her senses, she instinctively pulled Jon up and proceeded to undo his pants. She could still feel the tickling in the stomach from her peak but she knew that for her that was only the beginning. 

When Jon finally entered Dany, she was so wet and hot it felt like an explosion and Jon never wanted this moment to end. At first, Jon wanted to go slowly and gently, so he could savor the moment. But that wasn’t to be. 

Dany grabbed his shoulders, pulling him down into a kiss and moaning into his lips, “Faster my love.” That was all it took for him to lose control. He pulled her shoulders to him, causing her position to change and himself to go deeper into her and hitting a spot that she didn’t know that was there. Her eyes opened wide before she could no longer control her own movements and she began to tremble and push herself against his movements harder, asking him for more and more. That time when she came it was so powerful her entire body pulsed with pleasure. She was screaming everything and nothing at the same time. Her orgasm pushed Jon over the edge and he felt like he broke into thousands of pieces and was reassembled. 

The heat of the moment slowly faded and Jon and Dany had to wrap themselves into Jon’s cloak to stay warm. Dany’s head rested on Jon’ arm as he played with her silver hair. After all that suffering and death, Jon finally felt happy. They kissed and caressed each other gently until the chill finally got to them even under the cloak and Dany suggested they return to the palace and their nice warm bed. 

They got up and dressed, helping each other as much as they could. Even to the point of purposefully getting in the way of each other and laughing playfully. On the walk back they held hands and occasionally leaned on each other. If anyone had observed the scene they would have found it quite touching.

Once they reached their room they ate some of the food that they had ignored earlier, before undressing each other and climbing into bed. Later that night in comfort of their bed Dany called Jon’s name two more times but they still could not have enough of each other.


	18. Gone girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ho guys. I've been waiting for a long time to bring Arya to The Story. Hopefully, you will like it. Enjoy.  
> Again, all thanks to my beta rubyhair for her magical skills.

Arya

When Jaquen had asked if her if she knew Balon Greyjoy, she said no and technically she wasn’t lying. She may have never met Balon personally, but she was well aware of who he was; Theon’s father. Theon who had betrayed Robb and killed her brothers. She would gladly kill him for no other reason than giving birth to that traitorous bastard, but he was also a man who had pulled men of the North into war twice. So, when the opportunity to kill the treacherous bastard by herself came around, it was just too tempting to let it slip through her fingers.

Pushing the old man over the bridge was almost too easy. There happened to be a terrible storm roaring happening, but the Ironborn bragged about how sure footed they were during all ocean weather. The moment he realized what was happening his pupils went wide and dark like two oceans. He tried to say something but he only opened his mouth and no word came out. Arya watched him falling through the rain and wind into the turbulent waters below. In the House of Black and White she had been taught to feel nothing for those she killed, that their deaths were a mercy. But the truth was, she was glad that her heart wasn’t that cold... yet. After everything Greyjoys had done to her family killing Balon like this was almost mercy. The rules of Faceless Man were clear, kill and leave, immediately. Arya, however, could not move. She stood there and watched the place where Balon’s body was swallowed by the ocean. “This one is for the North,” she thought as she touched Needle hidden under her skirt and the gave the waves one last look.

She decided to stay for few weeks, just to see the man who had asked for Balon’s death. She had caught a glimpse of him once before, in House of Black and White. Euron Greyjoy was a tall dark haired man. Even with only one eye, Arya could tell he had seeded more children than all those other Ironborn around him combined. The whole Kingsmoot was a big joke to Arya. Euron and Yara were the only Greyjoy’s to show, Victarion didn’t even bother to send one ship. Arya almost felt sorry for Yara Greyjoy who tried desperately to be a voice of reason. However, the but men quickly became intoxicated with Euron’s words of glory and wouldn’t listen. Poor Yara, yet another woman caught in a man’s world.

Once Arya was sure how the Kingsmoot would end, her next step was to find a ride from those gods forsaken islands. That turned out to be one of the easiest things about the entire trip. Ships were arriving and departing for raids of the Reach every day. She just had to pretend to be one of those Ironborn scum thirsty for blood and gold. Finding a place on one of the ships heading for rape and pillage was the easy part, not killing all those Ironborn scum on the way there turned out to be the challenging part.

Sneaking off the ship after they reached the Oldown was child play. Arya promptly discarded the face she had been using while mixing with those of the Iron Islands and quickly adopted a new one that allowed her to mix into the crowd of scared Southron people. There were dead and injured everywhere, screaming and crying. She passed a young fat maester who was trying to desperately to save a small boy who was obviously dying from cut belly. ‘A noble fool,’ Arya told herself knowing that there was no help for the boy. 

Even though it seemed initially that the Ironborn would quickly overrun the city, it had been holding for weeks. But with their guards dying and no relief in sight, Arya could tell that Oldtown couldn’t hold much longer. Arya donned the face of an old maester and climbed the top of citadel to get a good view of the surrounding land so that she could make her next plan when she saw a fleet arrive bearing the three headed dragon banner of the Targaryens. In the initial fight it seemed that the Targaryen fleet repelled the Ironborn. However, several days later, they were back with reinforcements. 

Arya decided to stay and see how the battle turned out before leaving and mayhaps along the way, learn more of Daenerys Targaryen. All Arya knew of her was what most people in Westeros did: freeing the slaves in Slaver’s Bay and elevating the term Khaleesi in the Dothraki language to mean more than queen. 

The second battle was spectacular. The Targaryen fleet had moved into the Whispering Sound and had carefully placed their ships so that when the Ironborn returned, no matter their fighting strategy, they would not stand a chance. They allowed the Ironborn to enter the Sound then cut off their retreat. They had no choice but to fight to the death or be captured, and there were only a few who allowed themselves to be captured. 

During the time between the battles Arya had learned that the Targaryen fleet consisted of a group of sell swords called the Second Sons, who quickly accommodated themselves of Oldtown brothels which gave Arya opportunity to hear more about those new Targaryens. Of course, she knew about Daenerys who had almost brought Essos to its knees, however, her husband Jon was a mystery. 

‘Jon, my favorite brother’s name was Jon,’ she remembered as grief filled her heart. ‘But he was dead now. Her entire family were all dead.’

Ever since the first day that Arya had stepped foot on Westerosi soil her dreams had been haunted. She had dreamt about being a wolf many times before, even in Braavos but in these dreams she wasn’t alone: There were always four of them and it seemed there were voices from two of the others calling to her ‘Arya, come home Arya…’ Arya knew she had to get out of Oldtown, out of Westeros before she would lose her mind, there was nothing left of her home in Westeros, Braavos was her home now. 

Arya was at the market the following morning, wearing the face that could blend in with those of the Second Sons, when she heard that Yara Greyjoy had been captured and was going to be taken to Casterly Rock to meet the Targaryen king and queen. It seemed that her opportunity to leave had presented itself. 

Casterly Rock

“You two must be even more insane than the Mad King! Euron may be a madman who is bent on bringing destruction on Iron Islands but he was rightfully chosen for our leader and you want me to kill him and swear fealty to you? You are an even greater fool than my power hungry uncle!” Yara Greyjoy’s voice echoed in the darkness of Casterly Rock dungeons. Dany, Jon, Tyrion and Varys stood facing Yara chained in her cell.

“It’s not like your family have no experience with being a turncloaks.” Jon spit out a bitter laugh before he continued, “Theon certainly had no trouble with it. Backstabbing seems to be something of a Greyjoy family tradition.” Jon didn’t even try to hide his dislike for the Ironborn captain in their captivity but Yara being captured brought about an opportunity which could save many lives. Or at least was what they said to themselves after hearing the plan. 

“So you plan to just let me go and wait for the best. Good luck with that,” Yara had to laugh at the absurdity of the proposal.

Dany could see Jon struggling between the Stark ways taught to him by Eddard of being calm and cool no matter how angry you were and the fire in his Targaryen blood.

“I never said that. If I remember correctly, the Iron Islands were seized twice. Once by Aegon Conqueror and second time by Robert Baratheon. They both let you live, but I will not be so merciful. How I see it, you have two choices. You will either take this opportunity to clean up this mess or I will do it for you. And I can ensure you, Lady Greyjoy, if I’m forced to step foot on your worthless rocks, there will be no survivors left alive to tell the tale.” As Jon was talking he got closer and closer to her so that he was finally right in her face as he finished, “Because nothing, absolutely, nothing would make me happier that remove Ironborn from the face of the earth.” He grabbed her chin hard and held it so he made sure she was looking into his eyes which had become as cold as the ice on the wall, “So please be my guest and continue to try my patience.”

With disgust Jon threw her face to the side, turned and stomped over to Daenerys in an extremely rare show of his anger.

As Jon was speaking Daenerys had a vision. He was haloed with a dark flame. It was the dark flame found burning inside of every Targaryen ever born. The dragon inside of him had awakened and Dany found herself in awe. Because here was a man, who, with the wisdom of Eddard Stark’s teachings and Northern heritage to temper the Dragon’s desire to conquer and burn cities to the ground, could truly unite the seven kingdoms. When the vision ended she found herself looking at Jon with a new light. 

“Let’s assume for a moment that I agree. I wouldn’t be able to just show up on Iron Islands after every single man knows I was captured and just saunter up to my uncle. I’d be dead long before I got close enough that I could even lay eyes on that bastard,” Yara had finally begun to understand that Jon was not playing around and if the need arose, he would not hesitate to kill them all.

“Let just say that it has been arranged that you will be rescued from your captors.” Varys stepped into conversation from the shadow.

‘To put it mildly,’ Dany thought. From what she heard, and Varys was tight-lipped on details, Yara Greyjoy’s ride home would be extremely unpleasant for her. She would be beaten and raped repeatedly, before being tied to the front of one of Second Sons ship and paraded in front of Ironborn fleet. Then by a ‘lucky accident’ on their part, Ironborn would seize the ship and rescue their tortured fellow. The rest would be in Yara’s own hands. For a moment Dany wondered if Jon even knew the full extend of this plan. For her own peace of mind and Jon’s she decided that she was not going to ask him.

Then Jon’s stone-cold face softened and he spoke to Yara for the last time in lower voice. “Theon had a son before well...ehm his abilities to do so was stopped. If you wish to meet him, it can be arranged.” Jon’s eyes hardened once more before he finished quietly, yet with an intensity which shook the normally stoic Yara, “After you complete your end of the bargain of course.” 

Leaving the dungeons, Jon and Dany were walking in silence. Jon had made one of those morally ambiguous plans, that neither of them liked. However, both had discovered that being in charge during difficult times sometimes required those kind of decisions. 

Neither of them realized that they were both thinking the same thoughts as they stopped and turned to each other, studying their faces. Jon reached up and put his hand on Dany’s face and said, “I’m not alone anymore thanks to you.” And he pulled her close, hugging her tightly.

Dany breathed in deeply through her nose, inhaling his scent, hugging him back whispering into his ear, “I’m glad to finally have someone to share the burden with.”

Jon had just kissed her neck and was still holding her close, when a servant girl passed passed by staring at them. As if the fact that she was looking in their direction wasn’t odd enough, it was almost like she was looking right into their souls. She was also carrying a sword under her skirt.

Before anyone could blink he had released Dany, grabbed the servant with one hand while the other unsheathed Longclaw. “Since when do the servants carry swords under their skirts?” Jon quietly whispered in Dany’s direction. 

Jon held the girl by the shoulder in front of him, Longclaw in his hand and up, but not pointed directly at her, and got straight to the point, “Who are you and who sent you?” 

“Put the sword down Jon before you do something you will regret.” Bran Stark rolled his chair out of the shadows, catching them all by a surprise. It had not been the first time Dany wondered how a boy in his condition could sneak on people so easily.

“There is no need for you to hide anymore. I’ve been waiting for you,” Bran paused for several breaths, looking at the girl. His next words, although spoken with no more volume than the others, rang like iron, “Dear sister.” 

Jon, not sure why he did what he did, but he released the hold on the servant and stepped back. Thinking back on it later he thought it may have been instinct.

The girl slowly raised her hand and with one fluid motion she revealed that there was another face beneath.

“Arya,” Jon said so quietly Dany barely heard him, but quickly became aware that this supposed servant girl was Jon’s long lost sister. The sound of metal on stone floor echoed down the hallway as Longclaw hit the ground. Before Dany could take another breath, Jon had wrapped his arms around tiny body of Arya Stark. 

They were both trying to talk at the same time as they cried on each others shoulders. It was the first time Dany had ever seen Jon shed a tear. 

Jon stopped talking so he could hear what Arya was saying, “I thought you were all dead but I found you,” She poked her brother in the chest and hiccoughed before she continued. “But then I got here and find you’ve changed your name to that of one enemy and Sansa even went and married another one!” There were still tears leaking out of her eyes, but she was fighting them. Arya shook herself out of Jon’s hold and backed up a step and looked up at him angrily. “So many things changed since I left for Braavos that I’m not sure what is going on here.”

“Arya,” Jon started, looking down at his sister. She might have been his cousin by blood but in his mind she would always be his little sister. “You certainly are right when you say that a lot has changed since you left for Braavos. One of them is the revelation of my true heritage, which is a long and complicated story that I will tell you tomorrow. Right now, you need to go see Sansa. I’ll walk you to her chambers.” Jon smiled at her and offered her his elbow, which she gladly accepted.

As they walked down the corridor, Ghost came galloping out of nowhere and proceeded to bowl Arya off her feet. He then stood over her and smelled her thoroughly before sticking his nose in her face and giving it a lick before allowing her up.

Jon was shocked to say the least. He had never seen Ghost do anything like it. “Ghost! Off!” He yelled to no avail. The direwolf was his own animal after all.

Meanwhile Arya had grabbed hands full of fur and was smiling. “Hi Ghost,” She said. 

When she got up Jon was looking at her strangely.

“What?” She asked him. “Did I grow a second head all of a sudden? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Jon shook his head and said, “I’ve never seen Ghost do that, to anyone. I’ve got a feeling that your story is as odd as mine.” 

Arya smiled at him, “Tomorrow then. Now, where is my sister?”

With that they continued down the hall past two doors to a third where Jon knocked. The door was opened by Tyrion Lannister. “Your Grace,” Tyrion said with a bow. Looking back up his eyes got large in recognition and a smile spread across his face. “Arya Stark, by the gods, you’re alive! Please, come in!” He turned and walked them into the suite where the door to the bedroom was open. He ran into it. 

Seconds later Arya heard Sansa’s voice, “Arya’s here?”

Time seemed to drag by while Sansa walked across her bedroom muttering, “Arya’s here, praise the gods, Arya’s alive and she’s here.” 

Arya couldn’t believe what Sansa looked like when she finally saw her. She had known she was here, married to a Lannister, but she hadn’t known she was pregnant! And, she was absolutely beautiful. Arya had never known that someone who looked so pregnant that they could pop at any moment could be beautiful, but her sister was.

“Sansa!” She yelled, voice shaking in excitement, as she ran over and hugged her as hard as she felt like she could without hurting her.

“Gods Arya, where have you been?” Sansa asked into her hair.

“Across the Narrow Sea and back for one.” Arya replied, backing up so that she could look Sansa in the eye.

Sansa’s eyes got really big, as Arya anticipated. “You have to tell me the whole story Arya!”

With that the two of them were lost in conversation for hours on end. Tyrion even wound up being kicked out of his bed that first night because Sansa wouldn’t allow her sister out of her sight. Tyrion sighed as he took his things to the guest room for the night. But he understood the way his wife felt.

After Jon left Arya with Sansa he went in search of Bran. Who had returned to his own room. 

Jon looked at his young cousin. Despite his seemingly omniscient abilities, he was not a god. “Bran, when did you know that Arya was here?”

“Before she knew that she was coming.” Bran replied.

Jon looked at him, face scrunched, “What does that mean Bran?”

“It means exactly what I said. I saw that she would come here. I did not know when or how until she got here, but I was aware of her presence as soon as the ships returning from Oldtown landed.” Bran replied calmly which was starting to anger something in Jon.

Jon tamped down that anger. He didn’t remember getting angry so easily before he died. Taking a deep breath, he continued, “So, you knew she was among us for the past two days and yet you said nothing.’’ Despite late hour Jon was wide awake, and he needed answers.

“It wasn’t your decision to make Jon. She had to come to us by herself.” Bran didn’t seem to be concerned at all. Nor did it seem that he understood the need for concern.

“Neither was it yours, yet you made it anyway, and damn the consequences. Did it ever occur to you that she is just a child?!” Jon could feel that anger flaring up again, like a flame. 

Bran looked at Jon with a raised eyebrow and a smile as he said, “Arya Stark hasn’t been a child for a while. Beside there was no real danger, I was always watching.” Bran’s mysterious powers not only made him blind to what makes most people concerned, it seemed to be making him arrogant as well. 

Jon’s anger flared even higher at Bran’s arrogance. “That’s not the point. It doesn’t matter how great your powers are, you can’t play with people like puppets.” Jon ground out through clenched teeth.

“Now you will go to bed. No arguments. You will always be my little brother. Now I want you to go to bed and think about what you have done here. You may possess the powers of the gods, but you are not a god. You are an extraordinary person, but you are Not A God.”

Jon left quickly before Bran could say a word. 

When Jon returned to his rooms Dany was waiting for him. He turned to her looking incredibly tired. “As a child I fantasized about being a lord and a head of a family, but gods it’s hard sometimes.

Dany cupped Jon’s face and lightly kissed him. “Come my king, you need rest.” 

‘Gods,’ Jon thought, as he buried his face in her neck, ‘I’m truly glad I found her.’


	19. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. This chapter contains a passage of sexual nature so be aware. I hope you will enjoy.  
> This chapter has been betad by amazing rubyhair.

Jon

Jon had never been the type of man whose life revolved around woman’s cunt. He knew first hand the life of a bastard and he wouldn’t wish that on anyone. That was why, even when his friends tried to get him to join them, he chose not to visit brothel in Mole Town. However, now that he was married, Jon had to admit there was something about waking up next to a beautiful naked woman that was his wife. At first he had been hesitant to ask Daenerys to spread her legs for him every day, not that she ever needed much persuasion. He soon realised, however, that Dany’s hot lips demanded his attention. What a better way to start a day than inside a moaning women. Jon often thought about Aemon’s words about the woman’s love, that the gods had fashioned us for love. ‘Damn, that wicked old dragon had indeed known what he was talking about.’ Jon thought with a smile on his lips while stroking Dany’s long silver hair.

Life could not be better for Jon now. Arya found her way back to her family and for the first time Jon had a feeling that this madness was going to turn out for the best. He had everything he ever wanted, name, family, and power. With a hint of shame, Jon had to admit, he was really enjoying his new life, maybe even little too much. No one would’ve dared to call him a bastard now. Men spoke to him with respect, some of them even feared him and Jon caught himself liking it.

Jon had spent many hours training with Arya who was on her way to becoming a very good swordsman. She danced with needle in her hands which in a way gave her smaller frame advantages she wasn’t fully aware of yet. Jon was intent on bringing out every skill in his sister, even if it meant getting her another trainer from those from Essos.

One day when they had completed their training for the day and were on their way back to the palace, Arya decided to ask Jon a question that had been burning ever since she arrived. “Do you love her?” Arya didn’t have to say Dany’s name for Jon to understand who she was asking about. He had already noticed that his sister hadn’t seemed very pleased about his marriage with Daenerys.

“Yes, I do love Daenerys very much.” After he said those words, Jon realised that it was the first time he admitted it aloud. And it was the truth. Jon indeed loved his silver queen dearly. 

Jon stopped walking and looked at his sister asking, “Why do I have this feeling you don’t like my wife very much?” Jon wanted to Arya like Dany as Sanda did. Well, at the very least not growling at her all the time would do too.

“I just don’t trust her. She’s hiding something. Besides she had been widowed twice before, who knows how many lovers there were too.” Arya looked down at her feet and sighed then back up at her brother, “Jon, you’re my big brother and I love you. All I want is your life long happiness, so I would just wish you a had good wife with less,” She paused and dramatically cleared her throat, “ehm experiences.” Daenerys hadn’t had a spotless record while in Essos and Arya knew it very well.

Jon immediately burst into laughter. “Are you suggesting I should’ve married an obedient virgin bride? I didn’t know you have such a conservative view on marriage, dear sister.” That was an opinion he would’ve expected from the late Catelyn Stark or even Sansa, who was her mother’s daughter, but hearing it from Arya was a surprise. Maybe there was a hint of her Tully mother in Arya after all. One way or another Jon was not going to let the matter go so easily. Surpresing his laugh Jon continued “But I’m glad I know it. So no more swords fights and trousers for you my dear sister only a needlework and fancy dresses. I may even organise a tourney for your hand.” Jon could not hold a straight face any longer and started to laugh again.

As soon as Jon started in on her Arya’s face grew red with anger until, when Jon started to laugh again, she slapped him across his arm with Needle. “Shut up! I will never marry!” After the outburst Arya regained her cool and with one simple move she scratched Jon’s left cheek with Needle.

“Marriage has made you slow and predictable, dear brother. And I certainly don’t want end up like that.” Arya gently pointed Needle at Jon’s stomach. “Do I see a growing gut too? Your marital bed must be truly boring when you let yourself get fat.” There was a confidence and hint of arrogance in Arya’s words. Too much for Jon’s taste. He had to bring his little sister back to earth. Arya was a very good fighter but Jon was better. With one blow he knocked the Needle out Arya’s hand while undercut her legs with his own. Surprised Arya fell on her ass.

Jon looked down at her and stood at his tallest as he said, “Your arrogance made you sloppy, dear sister.” In one breath he continued, “ Not that you would, at this time, know anything about the matter but pleasing your spouse is a hard work. Just wait for your own and you will see.” Sometimes Jon forgot that Arya wasn’t a little girl anymore. 

Then Jon’s voice softened and he spoke again. “Arya, listen to me, the fact I love Daenerys doesn’t mean I don’t love you anymore. It’s just a different kind of love. Please at least try to get along with her. It would make me very happy.” Jon offered his hand.

Arya hesitated but in the end she took his hand and with obvious displeasure in her voice said, “Fine.”

Jon could not help but smile again. He put a hand on the small of her back and looked her in the eye saying, “Come I have something for you.”

Arya reluctantly followed her brother to the Stone Garden. And there, playing with her brothers, was Nymeria. 

Gasping, Arya asked in a child-like voice, her hand coming up to cover her mouth, “How did you find her?” 

“Actually, I didn’t. Summer and Ghost did. It seemed that they could sense her for the first time right around time you showed up. At first, she hid and didn’t want to go with her brothers but, finally, today she just came on her own. She kinda reminds me of someone else I know.” Jon looked at her with a wide smile as she ran off to great her direwolf.

Seeing Arya running to Nymeria and hugging her long lost direwolf was heart- warming. She looked once again, like a little girl he knew at Winterfell. Sometimes he wished that they would’ve never left Winterfell. But those were dreadful thoughts and you could not change the past.

After such a great day Jon wished only one thing to complete happiness, Dany. He found her still engaged in discussion with Jorah Mormont. Jon had grown to accept Jorah as a good man but Mormont was also obviously deeply in love with his wife. The way Jorah seized every opportunity to touch Dany and called her “Khaleesi” irritated Jon. He knew he was feeling jealous, but in a way he really didn’t understand why; Jorah Mormont was not Daario Naharis. And, thankfully, that one was far away, at least for the time being. Jon really didn’t like Naharis. The way he looked at Dany made his blood boil: she was a person, not a piece of meat! 

‘Put it together Jon.’ Jon shook the jealous thoughts out of his head and tried to smile. Though he was certain that it came out more as a grimace. Having a beautiful wife had indeed one big problem, other men could see her too.

As Jon got to their room he noticed that Mormont was with his wife and unconsciously he frowned. Mormont saw Jon standing in the doorway, looking like he would like to kick his ass and quickly kissed Dany’s hand and left without a word. 

Jon approached Dany, who was watching city below, from behind and wrapped his hands around her slim waist, holding her tightly. His lips found her bare milky white neck and kissed her. Dany gave him a moan in return. In that moment Jon’s senses became overwhelmed with Dany’s tempting smell and the only thing he could focus was her. Jon’s left hand slipped under her corset with skilled motion and felt a silky blouse beneath. There was no hesitation, no doubt, he desired her and they both knew it. Dany turned to face him. She was so beautiful in candlelight and Jon had to wonder why he had not yet told her how much he loved her. 

Pulling her closer as he kissed her he could feel ties of her corset under his fingers. However, at that moment he didn’t have the patience for removing Dany’s corset. All he wanted to do was to bury himself inside her warmth, so he moved his hands down her back until they reached that well shaped ass hidden under a heavy skirt. Jon hadn’t noticed how much colder it had been getting as Winter approached, but as his hands moved under her skirts it became obvious that Daenerys had; her normally lightweight silk skirts had been replaced by linen and wool. Caressing her silken globes, Jon lifted Dany with a firm hold on her ass. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her across the room towards a heavy ebony table. She smiled, licking her lips with a promise of what was to come and wrapped her hands around his neck and didn’t let go until Jon lyad on the table. Then came the difficult part; lifting the goddamn skirt. But he was rewarded with Dany’s hot white thighs. Jon could not help himself but caress the heat between them. They had made love that very morning but to Jon, it felt like eons had passed since he had last had her. He had never felt like this in his entire life. Their lips sealed together and he was inside her and her moans goaded him on until their mutual pleasure took them over the edge. 

“I love you.” Dany’s low voice reached Jon’s ears as she was playing with his curls.

Love was such a rare thing in political marriage and they were extremely lucky to be in love.

Jon lifted his head from resting place on Dany’s chest and spoke. “I love you too Dany.”

The doors had been wide open the whole time. Anybody could have seen and heard them fucking on the table but neither Jon nor Daenerys cared. There was nothing wrong with a man, the king nonetheless, fucking his wife after all. And someone had, indeed, been watching. Missandei had arrived not long after Jon had and had waited with her head down during the proceedings. Then she, again remained just outside the doorway, waiting politely as Jon and Dany dressed.

Once the rustling of clothes had stopped she stepped into the door and announced, “I’m sorry Your Graces for disturbing you but Lady Sansa is in a labour.” Missandei had her bowed head but when Dany passed she looked at her. Dany knew what she was thinking and she knew that Missandei would be right for thinking it: she was playing with fire and this time it could burn her. 

Dany headed down to the birthing quarters to be with Sansa while Jon decided to locate the father-to-be. Jon found Tyrion sitting by the fire in what was once his father’s office deep into his cups. Jon was well aware of Tyrion’s love of wine, but, right then, he was drinking like someone who had been in the desert for weeks and had just been reintroduced to the concept of water. Jon wasn’t particularly good in reading people but even he could see that Tyrion was in distress. He could tell that Tyrion, who was usually in a complete control, was now barely holding together. Slowly, like he was approaching a wild animal, Jon walked up to Tyrion who was staring into the fire, not paying any attention to the world around him, and just as Tyrion raised his cup to take another drink, Jon snatched it out of his hand and set it aside.

Tyrion gasped and jumped back into his chair, his eyes going wide as he turned to stare at Jon, “Wha..” coming from his mouth.

Jon smirked at his response, holding up his hands, and said, “You should slow down or you won’t last to see your children.”

Tyrion didn’t take kindly Jon’s hint and grabbed his cup back with a growl, “Wait for your own wife to give birth and then give advice.” 

Still happy from their love making and smelling Daenerys on himself, Jon suddenly realised that the child could be a very real possibility in just few months. But Jon could not concern himself with some imaginary prospect of a child tonight when his friend needed his support. So Jon found himself another cup, poured himself some wine and joined Tyrion by the fire.

“So, my friend, I can tell that something is bothering you. Is it just that your wife is in labour or is there something else? Tell me, what’s wrong?” Jon asked in a concerned voice.

After yet another sip, Tyrion answered with questions of his own, “What if she dies? What if the children are like me and kill her?” He looked at Jon like he could have all the answers to everything in the world at that moment in time.

“She is not going to die. She is strong.” Naturally, Jon could not know, had no possible way of knowing that but that was not the time for possible hard truths.

Tyrion looked at Jon angrily and growled bitterly, “How do you know? My mother was strong and I killed her. My father had never forgiven me and deep down I know I’m just like him. I hate it but I am. I would never be able to forgive them either. I know it Jon.” 

There was nothing that Jon was able to say about that, so he just put hand on Tyrion’s arm. They fell into a trance like state and were unaware of how long they had been been sitting there in front of the fireplace drinking wine; it could have been hours or it could have been days. All they knew was that the fireplace was long cold when Daenerys came in with the news that freed them from their miserable plight.

When she entered the room she didn’t realize that the blood on her dress would scare them before they saw the smile on her face. Tyrion jumped up from his seat, spilling the cup he had in his hand, Jon right behind him. All Tyrion could see was the blood on Dany’s dress, but Jon saw the smile on her lips and he nudged his companion to look up at the moment that she proudly announced, “Sansa has given birth to two perfect, healthy baby girls and is currently resting.” 

Tyrion felt light headed and had to sit down where he was so he didn’t pass out. Sansa was alive and his babies were normal. He laid back on the floor with a sigh.


	20. Judgement day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this chapter is an unusual one. It's from Kings Landing. I felt like it was important to show events there directly. I hope you will like it.   
> We will be back with Jon and Dany in the next chapter.  
> All my thanks to my beta rubyhair for an amazing job.

Margaery

Margaery Tyrell woke with a start, opening her eyes to complete darkness; darkness so deep that it can only be found underground. The darkness that had swallowed her life. A man’s scream rang out and she knew what had awakened her, the Sparrows were beating Loras again, piously calling those beatings punishment from the Gods. Like those men had any right to take punishment out of their hands. Only the Gods should have the ability to punish someone for their sins. 

Every day as Margaery sat there in that never ending darkness, her faith in the gods faded, along with her memories of happier times when she had lived in The Reach. That darkness was only only relieved when the Septa’s brought food or came to beat her and all she could think of was, that these were not the Seven she had been raised with, this Seven was a twisted travesty and if the gods existed at all they would stop what was happening in their names.

Over the time she was down there she had come to realize her own sins, and how it had been her hunger for power that brought her and her entire family to the brink of doom. All she had wanted was to be queen, not a queen, but the queen. She had been haughty and proud. The Septa’s had been beating on her for what seemed like months in that darkness, telling her that she must accept the Seven Pointed Star back into her heart. Once Margaery had understood the depth of her sin of Pride, she knew that, no matter how much it hurt her to do, that was exactly what she had to do if she wanted to survive personally and as House Tyrell. It wouldn’t matter to anyone but herself that she would never again accept the Gods. 

So, she hid everything that was herself deep inside and meekly told those cruel Septa’s that she would accept the Seven Pointed Star once again. From that point forward it was only a matter of time before they allowed her to go to the palace once more. 

It took a further two weeks for her to before the Septa’s and the High Sparrow were totally convinced of her refound beliefs. But then, the High Sparrow was more difficult to convince than the Septa’s, Margaery Tyrell was finally freed from the confines of their dungeons. 

However, it cannot be said that the Sparrows and their Septa’s did anything without cruelty. Whenever a person was brought from the darkness of the dungeons into the light it is not done so gradually so the person’s eyes gradually adjust to the light. They are brought up with a heavy dark cloth bag over their heads so that when they first experience the light again it is painful to them. And, it was always done on a sunny day when the sun was at it’s brightest.

On the morning that Margaery was released from their care the sun was shining brightly right onto the spot where she was standing and when they whipped the hood off of her head the light blinded her and stabbed pain into her eyes which immediately began to water as she blinked furiously. She couldn’t see how many people were there but she could hear quite a few voices.

Before her eyes adjusted she felt warm, small hands cupping her face and heard Tommen’s voice right in front of her, “My love, what have they done to you?”

Slowly her eyes resolved on his face, one of the last faces she wanted to see. Her boy husband, the supposed King who had left her to rot in the dungeons beneath the Sept of Baelor. 

He continued to say words which meant nothing to her as he pawed at her, “It’s over now my love. I won’t let anyone take you away from me ever again.”

Margaery looked around at the gathered people and saw the person she most wanted to see: her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. She shook herself free from Tommen without paying him any heed, and moved as quickly as she could into her arms; the arms of the only person that could save her, the only person who could save them all.

Olenna embraced her undernourished and weakened granddaughter, and with wrinkled lips whispered into Margaery’s ear, “The worst is not over yet my dear, there is a darkness closing on us. If we are to survive it you must do as I say.” Olenna pulled her granddaughter even closer to her chest and continued in low but strong voice, “Whatever you do, you MUST NOT allow your husband to put a child into you. Very soon a time will come when we shall pay for our sins. But, it won’t be here and it won’t be in front of this king.”

Margaery had no idea what her grandmother was going on about another king, but she knew she had no intention of having a child with Tommen. One thing she did know however, was that Olenna was very wise in the ways of the world and that it was always for the best to follow her advice.

She was relieved that the Queen Regent had not come with her son to greet her. However, she certainly was a surprised that she allowed her last living child, to go to his wife; it truly made her wonder if it wasn’t some trick being played the crazy cunt. During her confinement Margaery had become convinced that the woman was truly insane.

Since Margaery’s sin was not sexual in nature she was not required to do the “Walk of Shame” back to the Keep. She was permitted wear clothing, no matter how rough spun it was and to ride in a carriage, for which she was grateful. However, she did find it difficult to deal with Tommen clinging to her they rode back. Thankfully, the ride was a relatively short one.

Olenna sat opposite them and Margaery could see the disgust for the way Tommen was acting in her eyes. 

When they arrived at the Red Keep there was still no sign of Cersei; another thing for which Margaery was grateful. However, Tommen would not leave her alone. He followed her like a puppy to her rooms where all she wanted to do was to climb into her comfortable bed and sleep for one hundred years. It felt like she hadn’t had any proper sleep in months. However, when Tommen moved to follow her into her room, she blocked the door and all the resentment and hatred that had building inside her for all those months exploded full force. She screamed, “Do you honestly think I’m going to share bed or even the same room with you after you let me rot in those dungeons for months!” Her voice and her hands were shaking as she continued, in a slightly quieter voice, “But what should I have expected you’re just a child playing at being king.” 

Tommen shrunk into himself as she yelled at him and tears pooled in his innocent eyes. His lower lip quivered as she delivered her judgement. He sniffed and wiped his eyes, stood as straight as he could and looked her in the eyes and said, in a controlled voice, “I’m sorry I failed you.” Then he turned and walked stiffly down the hallway.

Her next several days were spent in solitude. No Septa’s came to beat on her, meals were delivered regularly, her chamber pot was emptied and best of all, she had a warm feather bed, a bath every day and a window. Most of her time was spent in that bed, although sleep didn’t come as easily as she had hoped it would. The majority of her time she felt like she was almost in a delirium where she could still hear Loras’ screaming in the dungeons just as she was falling asleep, causing her to jump awake. It was maddening. She would have loved to go walk in the gardens, but that wasn’t an option. She may have been released from the dungeons but she was not free. There were several Sparrows stationed at her door at all times in case she should decide to magically vanish before her trial. 

The thought of her trial no longer scared her. At least Cersei’s trial was before hers. Forehead creased and eyes narrowed, she thought, ‘that fucking whore better not escape justice this time!’ The thought of seeing that bitches final downfall brought a smile to Margaery’s face. Her smile turned wicked as she remembered one of the Septa’s bragging about Cersei’s punishment for incest and her many affairs: The formerly great beauty had her wondrous locks shaved from her head, was washed with lye soap then stripped naked and promenaded barefoot through the city with herself walking behind her shouting ‘Shame’ all the way from the Sept of Baelor to the Red Keep. Margaery wished to the gods that she had been in the crowds that day to have witnessed Cersei’s old, worn out body, having a chamber pot dumped out of a window onto her head. She wished that she had witnessed Cersei’s total humiliation. However, she was going to have to settle with Cersei’s trial by combat, which would occur the next day. 

Margaery barely slept that night because of her anticipation of the events to come with the day. She giggled to herself as she dressed, because all she wanted to see that day was for the Cersei Lannister’s champion to fall and the hateful bitch broken.

When she arrived at the stands she almost laughed when she saw Cersei for the first time since she had been released from the dungeons. Cersei’s hair was very short, only around an inch long and she wore a rough spun dress and no jewels. However, she still stood as tall and proud as ever and that irritated Margaery to no end. 

The champions entered the field taking up everyone’s attention. Lancel Lannister represented the Faith in the trial. Somewhere along the line he had become a staunch religious fanatic and he had to be certain that because the gods were on his side he couldn’t possibly lose. Cersei’s champion, however, was a knight that had appeared rather recently, a man named Ser Robert Strong. He was a monster. Margaery had heard rumours that he was what remained of The Mountain after his battle with Prince Oberon. He certainly looked the part. Margaery frowned as she glanced at Cersei and saw the knowing smirk on her face: It seemed as if she knew there was no way that she was going to lose.

When the battle began it was almost fair because of Lancel’s speed. He was able to run circles around Ser Strong and his huge sword, landing blows at will. However, it was like the blows went unnoticed, like Lancel’s hits were nothing more than an insect bites to be ignored. Then, Ser Strong landed a blow on Lancel’s shield causing him to stagger. Moving so quickly it took everyone by surprise, Ser Strong reached out with his massive hand and grabbed Lancel’s sword hand with such force that he instantly crushed the bones to dust. Lancel screamed and dropped his sword. With his other hand, Ser Strong dropped his own sword and grabbed Lancel by the neck, lifting him off his feet, where he made gruggling sounds, but not for long. There was a loud crack and he dropped the dead Lancel Lannister to the ground. 

The crowd had gone totally silent when Ser Strong had grabbed Lancel Lannister’s sword hand. But as soon as his body hit the ground laughter erupted from the stands. It was Cersei. She was laughing hysterically and didn’t care that everyone was staring at her. The fucking cunt had won again.

After the trial, Margaery fled back to her rooms knowing deep in her heart that her life was basically over. With Cersei back in power she as well may have been dead. The vengeful queen regent would do anything in her power to see Margaery suffer. Cersei made sure she was not permitted to have any visitors, especially not her grandmother to comfort her. So she just let herself go.

Olenna, however, wasn’t the of woman type to be intimidated by fanatics or men. The men guarding Margaery may have been men of gods, but they were still just men. And all men wanted something. 

It had been three days since she had seen anyone but the servants who brought her meals. She hadn’t bothered getting out of bed, except for the vital things, she didn’t see the point. So she was surprised when the room suddenly brightened when the curtains were opened. 

“Margaery my dear, it is dreary in here. Get yourself out of that bed so you can prepare yourself,” her grandmother’s strong voice was the first good thing Margaery heard in days. However, her joy quickly turned to compassion when she saw how tired Olenna was; it was obvious that she hadn’t been sleeping well either and Margaery was determined to understand why. 

“Prepare for what Grandmother? I’m under guard all the time so, I don’t have the ability to just get up and go.” Margaery reached for the wine resting on the night table and decided against it. Up until this visit by her grandmother she had felt constantly bitter and drinking wine all the time was just adding to her misery. It seemed like she had been becoming the person she hated the most in the world: Cersei. But the presence of her grandmother gave her a glimmer of hope.

“We are done in Kings Landing. We will be leaving soon. Or, rather we will have to be leaving soon,” Olenna said in a worried tone.

Margaery stared at her for a moment. She had never heard such worry in Olenna’s voice and she found herself confused. Also, she found herself slightly angry as she replied, putting her hands on her hips and glaring at her grandmother,” .“I can’t leave. If you haven’t noticed, I happen to be a prisoner.” 

Olenna took her tone as defeatist rather than angry and replied, “I taught you better than giving up. Indeed our position is difficult now but I won’t let house of Tyrell fall. And you won’t either. Let me handle the guards. You have much more important role to play.”

“Of course. You know that I will do whatever you tell me to do. But what about Loras? We can’t leave him here! I’d prefer to die rather than leave him to The Faith,” There was nothing that Margaery wouldn’t give to get her beloved brother out of that hell hole under the Sept of Baelor. One thing she was certain of: After months of privation and torture he would be in no condition to win a trial by combat.

Olenna looked at Margaery like she was personally affronted by the question. She pointed a heavily beringed finger at her granddaughter as she replied, “Already planned my dear. How could you think that I could possibly leave him behind with those scum?” Shaking her head slightly so she didn’t take her eyes off Margaery, she continued in the same, scolding tone, “There will be some riots near the prison and Loras will be freed however, we will have to leave immediately thereafter or we will risk being discovered and killed.”

The hope that had started to sprout in Margaery’s heart when Olenna came into her room earlier began to bloom. But she knew that whatever they did next would be dangerous, so she asked cautiously, “What do you need me to do?”

Olenna sighed. She knew that Margaery was not going to like what she was going to ask her to do, her heart was too kind. She allowed the vial of poison to slip down her sleeve into her hand as she locked eyes with her granddaughter, “You will request that Tommen to come to your bed tonight. The Faith will gladly allow it, after all you are lawfully wedded and they will be only to happy to see you do your duty in producing a royal heir.” Olenna paused and snorted, “However, I would move the Tyrell family North of the Wall before I allow that to happen! Instead, you will pour him wine with something special.” Olenna opened her hand to show the tiny bottle she had brought hidden in her sleeve. “ 

 

When Margaery realized her grandmother wanted her to commit murder her body went cold and her knees felt weak. She gasped, “He is just a boy!”

Olenna’s eyes burned with anger as she grabbed Margaery by the wrists. She hissed, “He is a Lannister abomination, a bastard son of incest, no more!” She had never seen her grandmother so angry and scared at the same time. “Listen to me. You think this those religious zealots or the queen regent bitch are our biggest problems? Think again. Quite a bit occurred while you were being held in the dungeons. Dragons are back my dear and they are burning everything in their path. You must do this or we end up like Freys. Do you know what this Jon Targaryen did to them?” 

Margaery heard some tales from servants but she too preoccupied with her own problems to care. So she shook her head.

Olenna winced and quickly told the story, “He locked them inside their own castle and burnt them alive like rats they were. Like a grandfather like a grandson it seems. I knew Arys and trust me if he is a half of his grandfather, gods help all standing in his path.”

Margaery stared at the bottle that her grandmother had slipped into her hand. Olenna wrapped Margaery’s fingers closed around it and then used her hand to tip Margaery’s face so that it was looking at her again. Laying the hand on her shoulder she spoke quietly, but forcefully, “Vengeance and justice are coming from the North, my dear, and right now we are standing on the wrong side. We have to ensure that the new king will forget our unfortunate alliance with Lannisters.”

Olenna squeezed her shoulder and turned to leave, after telling Margaery to meet her and Loras at the Mud Gate at moon rise.

As usual Olenna had been correct. The High Sparrow was ecstatic that Margaery had decided that she would perform her wifely duties for the King. So she prepared for Tommen’s arrival by pouring the poison into the spiced wine and smashing the vial to dust and dropping the dust out of the window. She was doing her best to will her hands to stop shaking as she sat on her bed, waiting to become a murderer. 

She heard the door crack and composed herself, expecting to see Tommen. However, he was not alone. Cersei preceded him into the room screaming in anger, “You little whore, you threw him away and now you want him!!! I will not allow it!” 

Margaery had seen Cersei angry before, but not in a rage. Before she could think Cersei had moved across the room and had both her hands on Margaery’s throat, pushing her to the wall. She tried to get Cersei’s had off of her but she was incredibly strong and her vision began to blur as she lost oxygen.

As suddenly as she was grabbed she was released. Margaery gasped for breath, but her respite was very short as she saw Cersei lift the blade toward her. It was Loras’ teachings that saved her. She reached up and grabbed the blade with both hands causing Cersei to let out a scream of rage, and the blade to run red with blood. 

At that point the Sparrows outside the door dared enter the room to see what was happening. They saw the queen and the queen regent in a struggle and one of them went running for a white cloak. They had been surprised when one hadn’t accompanied the King in the first place.

When Tommen saw the knife he started to pull on Cersei’s dress saying as loud as his sweet voice would carry, “Let her be Mother!”

However, Cersei paid her son no mind and kept pushing the dagger, which was in Margaery’s bleeding hands, toward her throat. 

Margaery didn’t even notice the fact that her palms were sliced open to the bone. All she thought of at the moment was stopping Cersei from slitting her throat.

Tommen pulled on Cersei’s dress as hard as he could but she was like an animal or a demon; fully possessed by wrath. Then Tommen reached higher and grabbed her arms causing Cersei to jerk around angrily.

Time stopped for everyone in the room as Tommen’s eyes widened as the life left his body. Hot blood sprayed Cersei’s face from the knife wound in his neck. Tommen’s lifeless body fell into her arms, causing her to fall to the floor. 

It took several seconds for everyone in the room to react:

Cersei let out a scream of anguish, “Noooooooooooooo!”

The Sparrows immediately rushed to the side of the king in the queen regent’s arms to try to separate them and Cersei fought like an animal to keep him.

And Margaery. Margaery knew that if she stayed Cersei, even though the Sparrows saw what happened, would find some way to blame her for killing Tommen. Ice filled her veins as the shock began to wear off and she realized that there was only one thing for her to do if she wanted to live: Run. Run as far and as fast as she could.


	21. Walking the line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All thanks to my superb beta rubyhair

Jon

Everywhere Jon looked there were signs of celebration for the birth of the twins. The troops had been getting restless from staying in one place for so long.The news of the births were a welcome distraction from the stagnation of the past several months they had spent awaiting Sansa’s blessed event prior to moving the campaign onward to King’s Landing. He even heard people hailing the births of Catelyn and Joanna Lannister as being an omen of a peaceful future. But most of those people were the true Southerners and they had no concept of what was coming from the North. 

Just as he decided to summon his council to prepare for their next move, Tormund arrived with news that truly spoiled his mood. 

“Jon,” Tormund began, with his usual growl, “It seems we have some rather bedraggled Tyrell’s at the gate begging for an audience.” He snorted a laugh as he finished with a smirk.

Jon frowned at him and replied, “The Tyrell’s! What the fuck are they doing here? They are Lannister sycophants.”

Tormund laughed outright and Jon gave him a look, so Tormund explained, “Well, it seems that now they want to be Targaryen sycophants.” And he laughed even harder causing Jon to growl.

“Bring them up and put them in the conference room under guard until I decide what to do with them. Give them water only.” Jon ordered before stalking off in search of his wife and Tyrion. 

After lengthy discussion Jon and Dany decided to meet with them, although neither had been eager to do so. It had been Sansa and Tyrion that convinced them. Tyrion called it “an incredible opportunity” and “a gift from gods I don’t believe in”. But the issue that had truly persuaded Jon was that Sansa had spoken kindly about Olenna and Margaery on many occasions. So he agreed to meet them but it left a bitter taste in his mouth. In his eyes, the Tyrells should have been on their knees begging for mercy. There should not have been any discussions or negotiations.

The Tyrell family arrived dirty, road worn and without their usual pompe. But it was quickly obvious to both Jon and Dany that they had been bent but remained unbroken. At first glance it was blatantly obvious to Jon that Olenna was the one who ran the Tyrell family, although she hardly spoke. It was Mace Tyrell, her son, who on the other hand, appeared to be the family mouth and continually blathered on about their predicament which in turn caused the fire in Jon’s blood to rise. His high pitch voice gave Jon a headache. His children, Margaery and Loras stood with their eyes down, looking carefully at their feet. When they looked up, it was barely a glance and it made Jon wonder if everything he head heard about what the Sparrows had done to them was true.

It was Sansa who saw the anger in her brother’s eyes. She had matured under the brutality of people like Joffrey and Cersei Lannister, Petyr Balish and Ramsey Bolton and grown into a very shrewd woman. She stood and walked over to stand between her husband and brother and whispered to him, “Jon, why don’t you allow me and Tyrion to take Margaery, Loras and their father off your hands so you can speak with Olenna. I can see you are losing your patience with Mace’s prattling.”

Jon nodded and raised his hands to stop Mace from speaking. “I would like to have my sister and her husband see to your comfort at this time. If the Lady Olenna would stay, I would like to meet with her.”

Dany had Missandei bring them some of wine and once the others had left had the door to the room shut to give them privacy. 

Jon gave Dany a nod of appreciation. When the others had left the room he took it as a moment to stretch his legs and he be was pacing up and down the length of the room because he was not quite ready to sit at the table with Olenna. Finally he calmed himself enough so that he would not simply strangle the old Queen of Thorns. He stopped pacing when he was across the table from her, put his palms on the table and looked her in the eyes for several seconds before he took his seat.

He continued to stare at her for a full minute without either of them blinking before he finally spoke, “Alright, Lady Olenna, I would assume that you are aware that the only reason that your head remains attached to your shoulders is that my sister spoke of the kindness you had shown her while in King’s Landing. So, just tell me true, what the hell are you doing here? What do you think we can do for you and why should we even consider it?”

“Very well then. I prefer a straight approach anyway. Let us clear the air first about Joffrey’s death. Sansa’s involvement was incidental and the entire thing was nothing other than self-preservation for all our houses. She had no prior knowledge of the event and was used only to get the poison into position for the jewel to fall out of her necklace in front of me. Tyrion also had no prior knowledge of his involvement. He merely took the cup and poured the wine into it. That person could have been anyone. We did not intend for the crown to cause any problems for your family Your Grace.” Olenna paused and looked long and hard at Jon. 

For his part Jon simply sat in his chair listening, providing her with no reaction to the confession of her complicity in the death of the former King. From the tale Sansa had told him of what the former Master of coins confessed: how he and his powerful new friends put an end to Joffrey’s life, Jon had surmised much of what Olenna had just confessed. He did find himself suspicious of why she just blurted it out that. It seemed to him that she was professing how proud she was of the deed without saying the words. It just gave him a measure of how shrewd the old woman was. He would need to be very careful with this one.

Olenna weighed Jon’s reaction to her confession and realized that he must have figured out her involvement already, so she nodded in acknowledgment and continued. “House Tyrell had been a loyal servant of Targaryen’s kings for centuries prior to Robert’s rebellion, and if Your Grace will forgive us we shall be again. We were able to send a rider to Highgarden to have stopped all supplies for the capital. However, if there is a raven here, we can get a message there much faster and with more certainty of the messages arrival. Then, sooner or later they will have to surrender or starve to death.” Olenna was all business.

“But?” Dany asked because from her time ruling in Essos she knew in every case like this there was always but. 

“We Tyrells could add to the army that you will march on King’s Landing but foresee it causing potential problems back in the Reach. You see, the Faith is strong down in the Reach and many men could see this situation as a war against their own religion, causing confusion. It would be extremely unfortunate for us all to turn those living in the largest food producing region in Westros to the enemy right on the verge of Winter. It seems that a large part of Your Graces army is made by men not following the Seven Pointed Star.” Olenna told the, honestly, the way the people of the South were thinking at that point in time.

Jon shook his head grumbling about religious fanatics under his breath before asking, “Lady Olenna, this war has absolutely nothing to do with religion. I could care less if people worship the Seven Pointed Star, The Red God, The Many Faced God, of whoever! This war is about the ultimate survival of Westros. So, explain just what you are suggesting? By the way, it better be good.”

“Let us go back to the Reach and do what we do the best: grow the food that will feed majority of Westeros. And we are both aware that with winter almost upon us the people who will be hit first and hardest will be those in the North.” Olena swallowed, hesitating because she realized that had come out wrong when she saw the anger on Jon’s face; she hadn’t meant to indirectly threaten the North. She shook her head as she continued, “Please, do not misunderstand, Your Grace,we would never let our allies from the North to starve.” 

Lady Tyrell relaxed minutely as she watched Jon slowly relax and open his fists. After several tense seconds she felt she was able to continue, which was odd for her, she usually felt confident in the presence of people in power. However that was not the case while in front of Jon and Daenerys Targaryen. Only once before had she felt as intimidated as she did at that moment; in the presence of the last Targaryen king. As she looked in Jon Targaryen’s eyes she realized that if she wasn’t perfectly honest with him, he would end her and her entire family, forever. 

There was something else in Jon’s eyes Olenna realized; he didn’t trust her at all and she really needed something else that would hopefully convince him of her sincerity. There was only one other thing that they had available in The Reach, islands that required fleets of ships with offensive capabilities. Clearing her throat, Olenna offered the only thing they had left, “Your Grace, there is one other problem we can help you with: the Ironborn. Although the fleet that protected Old Town was decimated, we do have two others available that are available to help fight them, the Redwyne fleet and the Shield Island fleet. I offer them to take care of the Ironborn problem so that you can focus your forces on the capital and beyond.”

Jon showed no reaction as she spoke. When she finished he nodded, “An interesting proposal Lady Olenna.” He smiled briefly before his entire visage changed and became darker, his voice included. Standing, he walked over until he was hovering over her, looking down, his eyes boring into hers, “The pact is accepted, however, mark my words: If House Tyrell should ever decide to oppose us ever again, the last thing you see will be the burning of Highgarden.” For a moment Jon wondered where those dark words had come from but he quickly shook his head and gave Olenna another hard look before returning to his seat beside Daenerys. 

“I would expect no less from Arys grandson and daughter..’’ It seemed that the old wicked rose couldn’t help but tease them for their shared blood, after all, the Targaryen’s had had centuries to spread their blood throughout Westeros. Daenerys and Jon decided to let her have this one and not to react.

After everyone had left Jon pondered some of the changes that he was going through. Even as Commander on the Wall with Winter coming, he had continued to think of himself a man of peace. But when he really thought about it, ever since he had killed the White Walker at Hardhome, he had actually begun to look forward to the rush of battle. And now, he could not deny his anticipation at finally leaving Casterly Rock for a battle. However, that wasn’t all. For the first time in his life Jon had imagined himself sitting on the Iron Throne; and he liked it.

Dany

Living in Casterly Rock these past months had certainly been comfortable, pleasant even, but it would never be a home, at least for them. For as long as she could remember, Daenerys had always craved a place she could call home. For a while she had thought that she had found that home in Khal Drogo, her Sun and Stars, but that was not to be. Eventually she realized that she would only find her home once there was peace in Westeros. 

And now, when she should be excited because they were finally moving to march on King’s Landing, she felt a dark cloud hanging over her head. The majority of the Second Sons had called up from Old Town to add to the ground troops. Only four ships had been left behind, but Jon had been assured that in the narrow sound, it would be enough. Dany felt almost sick at the thought of Daario’s inevitable return. He happened to be the last man in the world that she wanted to see at that point in time! She had enough troubles to deal with; sleeping troubles and then there were the morning stomach problems. She had been beginning to have a difficult time hiding that issue from Jon. He had enough on his plate already without having some, likely insignificant, health issue of hers on his mind.

However, when she almost fainted during her afternoon walk with Missandei she could no longer continue to deny that something wasn’t right. So, it was with great reluctance she sent for Maester Trumbold. Dany did not like the man. She found him to be very unpleasant and hated every touch and sour breath she had to suffer though. She made a mental point to write a request to Citadel after their conquer of King’s Landing, for a young Maester, preferably that young Tarly boy Jon had always talked about. It would make Jon happy and Dany loved to make Jon happy.

“....such a blessing.” Trumbold dull voice returned Dany back on Earth.

“What?” Dany looked at the old Maester with confusion. 

Trumbold blinked as his lips flapped twice before he said, “The child, Your Grace.”

“What are you talking about Maester Trumbold? What child?’’ Her mind still didn’t understand what Trumbold was saying. Her mind simply just didn’t want to absorb that information; it was like something in her brain had forbidden certain lines of thought.

Trumbold’s wrinkled face smiled. “Yours, Your Grace. You are with child. It’s still early but I’m certain of it.”

Dany was staring at him with a open mouth. She should have not been surprised, she and Jon had been making love every day, sometimes often more than once yet the news caught her unprepared. She simply stared ahead, thinking.

When the queen did not react Trumbold spoke again. “We should inform the King. He will certainly be delighted.”

“No.” She said quietly, then her gaze fixed on Trumbold and she repeated, more firmly, “NO! I will inform the King and no one else. Do You Understand?!” As the command left her lips, it felt good. Since marrying Jon most of the commands had come from him. But she was Khaleesi and he would follow her command! No matter how well received the news of her pregnancy would be by Jon, she knew that if he found out she would never be allowed to go to battle. And more than anything Dany wished to be by his side when they finally marched into King’s Landing, their whole future in front of them.

Dany was so deep into her thoughts that she didn’t even notice when Trumbold left and a tall figure creeping from the shadows, until she felt chills, like someone was watching her, going down her back. 

She turned and saw him standing there, staring at her. Where she had felt comfortable with him previously, there was something in his eyes that scared her. With a sharp intake of breath she asked, “Daario what are doing here?” 

“I made certain that I was in the vanguard with the first ships back to Casterly Rock. I could not wait any longer to be with you, My Queen. It has been months…” Daario moved like a snake and before she knew it Dany felt the cold wall behind her back. She was trapped. He raised his hand and gently caressed her left cheek.

“You are radiant my queen. I have missed you.” As he leaned forward to kiss her Dany turned her head sharply and she pushed him away as hard as she could and was surprised to find that he moved, but he still had a strong grip on her left arm.

“Daario, please don’t. I’m married now,” Dany was becoming more fearful with every second. She had never before realized quite how dangerous that the man could be. She should have, when he brought her the heads of the previous leaders of the Second Sons, but his charisma had blinded her. And now she was afraid that she had released something feral and dangerous.

Daario’s responding sneering expression burned with anger, yet his voice was quiet, scarily quiet, “Ah yes, married and pregnant as I’ve heard. You indeed replaced me in your bed with that….” Daario spit on the floor at Dany’s feet, and he squeezed her arm even harder. Then his smirked and continued, his quiet words dripping with poison, “Of course it has been expected. You are a queen after all. It’s only natural that a king should entertain you in the bed not a lowborn sellsword from Essos like me.” 

Dany straightened her posture to appear strong and brushed off his hand. She tried to reach behind the mask to the man she thought that she had known, “Daario, we both knew this time would come. As a queen I must always do what it’s required of me. Just as I did in Mareen when a married Hizdahr. As a queen I must be faithful to my husband, no matter what I did in between husbands. I value what you have done for me but the situation has changed.” Dany paused for a minute to see Daario’s reaction, which was basically non existant. “Once the Targaryen dynasty has been restored to the Iron Throne, you will be richly rewarded for your services if you leave Westeros once that has been accomplished. However, keep this in mind: Your silence is of course of the utmost importance here. Break that silence and the riches go away.”

Daario’s face didn’t betray any emotion but his body grew stiff. He stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. He bowed with a flourish, smiled a smile that never reached his eyes and said, “I live to serve you my queen and if this is what you wish. I shall return to Essos then. I would never stay in way of your happiness, my queen.” 

Dany shook her head. She doubted Daario would be handled so easily. 

‘Could it be really that simple? That all I had to do was tell him to leave?’ Dany asked herself but before she could look into Daario’s eyes and be certain he had been already gone. And Dany was left with a cold, sinking feeling in her stomach that had absolutely nothing to do with being pregnant.


	22. Broken world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guy for a very long wait. This chapter is a hard one in more ways than one. As usual, all thanks to my amazing beta rybyhair for her incredible skills and support.

Jon

Jon was getting frustrated with the pace of the army. In his mind the march to King’s Landing should take no longer than two weeks, but they had already been on the road for a week and they had just passed Deep Den three days previously. At that rate it would take them another three weeks to reach King’s Landing. Having never seen the city before he really wanted to glimpse it prior to the siege knowing that it would change the city, likely permanently. He knew Daenerys would like to see it prior to the siege as well, but they decided it would be best that they did it one at a time, so that one of them was with their troops at all times.

The following morning he met with his generals and advisors to inform them of his decision and was met with protests from all the Westrosi. None of them liked or trusted the dragons. And they were especially unhappy that Jon would be riding one of them. But he had made his decision and their protests were all moot. He had called the meeting to inform them what he was going to do, not to have them tell him their opinions. There were, however, two of his advisors, who would back him no matter what. These were men who were the most loyal, who had followed him faithfully since before he had died, like Tormund Giantsbane. Tormund, for himself had very little fear of the dragons, he simply held them in great respect. And, he would admit it only to himself, he was in awe of the fact that Jon could ride one of them!

Jon moved past the tents and horses to the open grassland, closed his eyes and called to Rhaegal. Tormund accompanied him, stopping at the edge of the field to watch.

The green dragon had been sunning himself on some warm rocks digesting a meal the doe he had caught and had just about fallen asleep when he felt Jon’s call. He groaned, opening an eye, shaking his mighty head from side to side, fighting the inevitable. He knew he would answer his partners call, but he wasn’t really happy about doing it right then and he would make sure his partner knew it.

Jon could feel Rhaegal coming and he was a mass of irritation. Jon found that amusing because it seemed that dragons spent the majority of their time irritated at something or another. He wondered what it was this time as he saw his dragon enter his field of vision spouting fire. Rhaegal continued to spout fire as he circled and landed in front of him and roared before delivering a large snort which blew dragon snot onto Jon’s face and jacket. 

‘Extremely irritated!’, Jon thought, as he cleaned the viscous substance off his face as best he could using his riding scarf, which he dropped in the field because it had been rendered useless and climbed aboard. As he and Rhaegal rose into the air and headed east with the sound of Tormund’s laughter ringing in Jon’s ears. Jon couldn’t blame him. He probably would have found it amusing too; if it had happened to someone else. The thought caused him to smile. 

It was a long ride and Jon found himself thinking of his wife and how lucky he was to have found her. He had thought that Ygritte was the only woman he would ever love and he had gotten very lucky. Granted, at first, he had not felt very kindly toward her and having their marriage forced upon him. But things had changed. He had grown to trust her and love her, and for that he was extremely grateful.

There was a headwind and Jon noticed that Rhaegal was actively smelling the air and that what he was smelling wasn’t something he liked. Some moments later Jon smelled it himself: smoke, but not ordinary smoke. There was something extra acrid about this smoke that made it unnatural. His eyes were beginning to become irritated as well the closer they got to their destination.

Rhaegal did his best in negotiating the winds to find a clear spot and he found it up high. What Jon saw below him was King’s Landing ablaze with an unnatural green fire. It didn’t take him long to realize that someone had ignited at least some of the wildfire that Tyrion had been very talkative while Sansa had been birthing the twins and one of the stories he told Jon was about the wildfire his grandfather had stored around King’s Landing, specifically, the Red Keep. People were running and screaming trying to get away. 

Naturally, Jon wanted to help. However, the already panicked citizens of King’s Landing only panicked further at the sight of a dragon in their skies, possibly assuming that it was the source of the fire. So, he turned back to camp.

Four hours later, Jon walked into the command tent and removed his riding gloves and jacket.

He looked at everyone positioned around the table who had been discussing the coming battle. He had a sad expression, “Well, he began, “It seems there won’t be any siege. Kings Landing is on fire.’’

After Jon’s dramatic entrance, and that bombshell of a statement, everyone gaped at him with a single, big question written all over their faces. Even the otherwise well informed Varys seemed to be surprised by his statement. Jon smirked at the thought that he knew something that the Master of Whispers didn’t know first.

Tyrion, always the bravest and boldest, asked the question that was on all their minds, “Did you..?” 

“Of course I didn’t. But it’s good to know you think I might.” Jon wasn’t mad at him of course. After all, it was the question that should have been asked of him. Here he was, after all, the Targaryen king who had just taken his dragon on a causal flyby of King’s Landing which just so happened to turn out to be on fire: of course he was the main suspect. 

Jon looked Tyrion in the eye and said, “The flames were green and the fire was only around the Red Keep.”

“Wildfire,” Tyrion whispered as his left hand covered his mouth while he gasped and sat sharply. Cersei had convinced the Pyromancers Guild to make more. He knew that they had used up every drop of what had been stored under the city by the Mad King, plus the extra that both Cersei and himself had ordered created during the Battle of Blackwater.

All the men at the table looked like they wanted to start talking at once. Jon raised a hand forestalling them so he could continue speaking. “Before we can do anything else we are going to need to figure out what to do with the people who are survivors of the fire. There was a rather uncoordinated evacuation happening when I was there and it seems there are many heading this direction.”

The next part would be harder for them. “We will have time to find those responsible for the fire, but for now we need to decide what to do with the others.” He paused looking around at each one of them, “There are some among them who only followed, there are some who followed because they wanted to and there are those who followed because they had to. We need to discern the difference. I have no desire to see someone punished who followed because they thought they had to. However, there are also Sparrows among them and they are a different matter entirely. The men will stand out because they have a seven pointed star carved into their foreheads, but I doubt they all will be so obvious.”

Jon had been thinking about it the whole journey back to the camp, however he still hadn’t decided how to deal with that situation. Taking into account what Lady Olenna had said about those in The Reach made the decision a delicate one. 

The young Lord Umber stood and with fist shaking in the air his voice thundered through the tent, “I say, execute them! The Faith ‘as showed us nothin’ but contempt. The old gods sent us Your Grace’s brother to guide us. Even the fire god of Essos gave a new life to Your Grace, but what has The Seven Pointed Star done for us? Nothin’, all the Seven Pointed Star ever brought us was sufferin’ and big words. ”

Dany stood up and said in her most commanding voice, “We will not kill people because of their beliefs! That tactic had been tried before and it failed miserably. I intend to learn from history, not repeat it! And I flat out refuse to build a kingdom here on top of a hill of bodies!” Her voice seemed to grow larger with every word, until it finally filled every tiny space in the tent. 

Jon was almost awed by Daenerys little speech. It was much more elegant than what he would have said. He had considered the elimination of sparrows he decided against it as being foolish. He had basically come to the same decision as Dany had.

“I am in agreement that we should not take lives lightly or we are no better than our enemies. So, for anyone who is willing to bend the knee, all shall be forgiven. However, if a person has a true desire for a meeting with their gods, that desire should be granted. With the coming of the walkers and the army of the dead we can’t be squabbling over petty things like what god or gods one worships. We have something no gods ever prepared their followers for converging on us.” No one wanted to oppose to that statement nor did Jon give them an opportunity by exiting the tent immediately.

As the army moved onward toward King’s Landing, they started meeting up with refugees along the road and they were welcomed into the fold. The overwhelming majority of refugees were common folk who bent the knee willingly. The were several septons who had been kicked out of the Sept of Baelor upon the arrival of the ‘High Sparrow’ who also willingly bent the knee and they were also spared, as promised. However, there were those with the scarred foreheads who claimed that only commands of The Seven, written in the Seven Pointed Star, were worthy to follow, condemning themselves. Jon gave each one a final choice as the knelt over the chopping block, but their choices remained, so they found themselves headless. Jon found it distasteful but he also knew that allowing them to live would be spreading poison through his ranks, so there was no real alternative. He also knew from what Olenna Tyrell had told him, that the High Sparrow was unmarked and would easily blend in with the crowds. From how she described his rhetoric and how he swayed followers to his cause, it was possible that he was the most dangerous of any person escaping from King’s Landing. It was essential that he be found.

With the continuous influx of the refugees, who became thicker and thicker the closer the got to the capital city, and the logistics it took to handle all those unexpected people, it took an additional month to reach. When Jon walked into King’s Landing it appeared to be in far worse shape than it had been from above several weeks prior. The all gates were open. The King’s Gate hung broken from its hinges and under the right light it looked like an old man with open arms. The only resistance he ran into were a couple of street gangs looking for food. One view of Longclaw and they quickly made themselves scarce. Dusk was slowly falling on them and before he felt it was safe for he and Dany to walk through the remains of the capital city, together, he had to make sure there would be no unpleasant surprises awaiting them.

It was a dark by the time he reached the broken Mud Gate and gazed out to the Blackwater Bay where the Seconds Sons fleet had docked in a rather unorderly manner. It seemed that they had dock around ruins of ships from Stannis Baratheon’s fleet sticking out of the water that no one had bothered to clean it up after the Battle of Blackwater. Once he saw the banners on the ships, Jon knew that Daario Naharis had returned and he turned on his heal, hoping in vain it seemed, to avoid him. But, unfortunately, the son of a bitch, had a different idea.

“Well, well, well. Look who decided to finally come to see the broken city?” Daario’s voice was as annoying as his presence. Their last encounter hadn’t gone well and Jon had enough shit to deal with at the moment and the last thing he wanted was to repeat the experience. Unfortunately, it seemed Daario fucking Naharis had been seeking a confrontation no matter what.

Jon motioned for the soldier accompanying him on his rounds to give them privacy. He didn’t need anybody else to deal with this motherfucker. 

“Tell me Jon. Who is entertaining Daenerys while we both are here?” He was obviously mocking Jon and it was working. The anger that he already felt due to Daario’s mere presence was growing exponentially with every word.

“It’s queen Daenerys to you and she doesn’t need you to entertain her.” Jon, who had been angry in the past had never felt it as though it were a separate, living thing, could hear his voice cracking under the anger.

Daario could see that his taunts were getting under Jon’s skin, dug deeper, “Let me rephrase then. Who is QUEEN Daenerys ridding when we are both here?” A mocking smirk appeared on Daario’s face. He was having fun playing with Jon. “ Don’t look so surprised Jon we both know she likes it on top. It gives her control. Enjoy it while it lasts because when she gets her beloved Iron Throne, she will send assassins again to finish the job. And next time you won’t be so lucky. I bet she can’t wait for me take your place.”

It took few moment for Jon to realize the meaning behind Daario’s words. Then the rage came, strong and uncontrolled like the dragon’s fire. It blinded his senses. As the wrath took over Jon didn’t feel like himself anymore; it almost felt as though Rhaegal had stepped into his skin and he was now in control of Jon’s body. Daario had awakened the dragon in him and the dragon was angry; very angry. Jon wrapped his fingers around Daario’s neck and squeezed, lifting him almost off the ground.

“I don’t believe scums like you.” With every word she squeezed harder and harder. He could see veins on Daario’s neck getting swollen and his eyes almost popping from eye-sockets. 

Daario’s feet were barely touching the ground but he spoke anyway, desperately trying to get some air between words, “‘s true… with… child” 

Jon dropped him and stepped back in shock. Daenerys, his Dany, was pregnant. How in seven hells he didn’t he know that? ‘Why didn’t she tell me?’

Daario didn’t wait for Jon to fully recover, he coughed a couple of times and went back to his irritations. “I guess you are asking why she told me and not you. The explanation is simple, Jon. It’s mine and a father should know first after all. Of course officially it will be your child but we both know better now.”

Jon felt sick. ‘Daenerys is with child. It’s mine’ Daario’s words echoed in Jon’s head over and over. He wanted to pick Daario back up and give in to the strong urge to kill him, but he wouldn’t. What was the point. Daario was just Daenerys’ puppet. She had been the one who pulled the strings. Jon left Daario kneeling and catching breath and headed to face Daenerys. The fury boiling once more in his chest. 

Dany 

When Jon entered the tent he looked as white as his direwolf. He was pale and his face looked like it had aged decades. At first Dany thought he was just troubled by devastation they had seen but there was something more behind his stoic face.To comfort him, she wrapped her hands around his neck but then a most strange thing happened. Jon didn’t reciprocated her hug. Actually, he didn’t even blink. 

Jon asked in icy cold voice. “Are you with child?” 

“How do you know that? It supposed to be a surprise.” She didn’t understand how he could possibly know. ‘That big mouth Trumbold just couldn’t keep his mouth shut, could he?’ 

Jon closed eyes for a brief moment as to give him some strenghth. When he opened his eyes, they were burning with anger of thousands suns.

“So it’s true, all of it. You and your lover tried to kill me.” Jon was looking at her like she was the worst person on the face of Earth. “ The assassination is not even the worst part. We were strangers then and I guess you though I wanted to take your birthright. Seven hells, I would’ve probably even forgiven you but… what I cannot forgive you are the lies.You would fuck me and probably thought about him. Yet I just don’t understand why did you go into so much troubles? Why letting me believe you loved me? ”

“It’s not like that Jon. Please let me explain.” Jon released himself from her embrace and Dany’s arms fell alongside her shivering body.

“So Daario is lying then? You have never slept with him?” It was getting obvious, Jon was barely holding together. Such a display of anger was something Daenerys barely saw on Jon. This was serious and she was the one to blame. 

If there had ever been time to lie, it was now but she could not. The lies got here in the first place. So she had gone for the truth as she should have done in the first place. “I...I did at one time Jon, but I stopped a long time ago…. You must believe me. I love you. Jon please,” She raised her hand to reach him but he stepped back.

“Stop, please just stop lying. I can’t take it anymore.”

“I swear to all gods the baby is yours. You must believe me.” Tears were pouring down her cheeks like a waterfall.

“I wish I could.”Jon hesitated for a moment broken with pain. During those seconds Jon’s face hardened and Dany could swear she saw his love for her disappear. “ You wanted the Iron Throne so have it. I’ve never want it anyway.I don’t want to have nothing to do with it nor with you. We are done here. I don’t wish to see you ever again.”

He left and didn’t look back.

Daenerys fell to the ground weeping and didn’t get up for several hours. Everything inside her had turned to ash. 

Two days later Dany toured the city as ashes floated in the air around her head. Only bones remained of the once mighty city of Kings Landing. Dany was walking accompanied by guards and Jorah but she as well might have been alone. The only person who should have been by her side had not been seen for two days. This should have been their moment of triumph but her mistakes had caught up with her and destroyed it all. There was horror and destruction everywhere, worst of all inside her but she could not have postponed her entrance into city any longer. The smell of the burned bodies was even worse than the sight of them. Dany had seen death by fire before but not like this. Wildfire consumed more than flesh, it also devoured most of the bones. And it appeared as though the heat had eaten their souls as well. 

Red Keep had been hardest hit. The fire seemed to have started directly under the throne room lit by once beautiful queen broken and maddened by her grief. Cersei Lannister had done some terrible things but so had she. Now Dany could almost sympathize with the women. Walls black from fire stood there like silent witnesses of the tragedy. The Iron Throne,on the other hand, seemed completely unaffected. The seat of power which everyone seemed to want stood tall. The picture was terrifying. The ugly chair was like a tombstone for all those who failed to claim it. Ashes continued to fall now mixed with a fine snow coating the Iron Throne with white dust. There was no victory here only death. 

Dany stood in front of the Iron Throne paralysed. This wasn’t her home, this could never be her home, not without Jon.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa,” A gutal scream left her throat. She fell on her knees and beat the floor covered in ashes with anger and despair. When there was nothing left inside, she still remained on the floor, tears pouring down her cheeks. Then the pain came and it was a strong one. She embraced her stomach strongly but it didn’t help a bit. With a great effort Dany lifted her skirt and saw one thing she feared the most, blood. The word was falling apart and she was falling with it.


	23. Bleeding heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I can't believe it has been so long. My apologies to all fans of my little story. I had some rough time health wise last year and I didn't have the right mindset to continue. But I'm back and I hope lost organs didn't cost me my mojo.
> 
> We are approaching the final act and I hope you will enjoy those final chapters. As the end is approaching I started to work on another fic in GoT/ASoIaF world and I will post it shortly. 
> 
> Again, my gratitude belongs to my beta Randy who is is the best beta and friend one can wish for.

Dany

As Dany slowly regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was the intense pain pulsating in her temples. Snippets of memories of the past days were playing behind her eyes causing them to leak tears and causing the pain in her head to intensify. She was having a difficult time processing all of it: Jon leaving, being surrounded by the smell of the death, the burned out throne room just like her vision from House of the Undying, and finally her own blood.

She found herself laying on sleeping fur in her tent. The candles were burning very low and would need to be replaced soon, which made her wonder just how long she had been unconscious. She couldn’t even tell if was day or night. Ser Jorah was sleeping sitting on a chair next to her. Gods, she was thirsty. So she reached for a cup but her fingers were numb and the cup fell on the floor waking her sleeping guard in process.

“Your Grace.., please allow me.” He was by her side in instant, his eyes full of love and tenderness as always. He refilled her cup and pressed it into her hand, helping her up enough so that she could drink.

“Is the child…?” She didn’t know why she asked. Jorah had no way of knowing she was even pregnant. However, he didn’t see surprised at all.

“The Maester said that the child is safe, for now, however Your Grace but you may not so lucky next time. You need to rest.” He was gently holding her hand now but Dany wished for a different man’s hands.

“I cannot. I need to find my husband..” Daenerys tried to stood up but a pain stopped her.

“Daenerys don’t!” A rare authority in his voice as well as his sudden familiarity made her stopped and looked at him. Jorah retrieved his hands and continued in more formal and calmer voice. “Your Grace please, be reasonable. The Maester that examined you was clear.You must rest or it is likely you will lose the child.” Then his face hardened and darkened with anger and he continued, “I don’t understand how he could do it you. How he could just leave! Seven hells, if I were the father, I would never leave you.” And then in an almost whisper he said, “I will never leave you.”

Dany turned her head and said, “You have no idea what I’ve done.” Dany wished to tell him everything to relieve herself of the guilt.

Jorah didn’t respond. He didn’t have to. One look and Dany knew he had known everything since beginning. And he didn’t care. His love was unconditional and endless. Dany felt like she wasn’t worthy any of it.

Jon had been missing for almost a week and people had started to talk. At first whispering behind Daenerys back as if she didn’t hear them anyway but with every passing day those voices were becoming bolder. The world was collapsing around Daenerys but for the first time since her brother sold her to Khal Drogo and she could do nothing.

The Maester, who she learned was named Macco, visited her daily and, finally, after a week in a bed, only being permitted up to relieve herself, she had been granted permission to walk for short periods everyday, even occasionally to venture out of the tent for which she was eternally grateful. Standing she could at least pretended she was in control: the queen. She listened to the reports of how Cersei lit wildfire. She had to wonder how much of the wildfire was old, stashed by her father during his madness and how much had been newly created by the orders of Cersei as she had fallen into madness and despair. She must have been seeing enemy in every shadow as once Dany’s own father Arys Targaryen had. Thousands of people had died including Cersei’s twin and lover, Jamie because of one person’s poisoned mind. No one knew exactly what actually occurred during the dreadful moment when she decided to burn the city; there were mostly only whispered rumors and tales. What was known for certain however was that the queen regent had locked herself in her room after death of her last child. The only person who had seen her during those last days was a young servant girl who had been bringing her wine and nothing else. The girls tail was filled with fear. At first Cersei had been very morose, but after four days she screamed at her, threatening to kill her if she appeared again; so she had run for her life. No one could guess when the thought to burn the city had first planted itself in Cersei’s mind, like a seed that grow into the monstrous green death she unleashed on the unprepared citizens of the city. However, one thing was certain, she was going to be known as the ‘Mad Queen’ for the eternity. Her twin brother, however, was a different story altogether. There were reports of his anger after he left the Red Keep shortly after Tommen’s death at the hands of his sister. The most common rumor she heard about him during those few days between Tommen’s death and the burning of the city was that he had been attempting to organize a coup. So it was unsurprising that when the seven hells broke, he had been seen helping the injured. The last time anyone spotted the fallen knight was when he ran bravely towards the green fog of death. Hearing this, Dany thought that maybe in the end Jamie Lannister found a part of his honour again.

Surprisingly, Tyrion didn’t even blink when he heard about his sibling's demise, he simply shrugged. Cersei had wanted him dead all his life and he was certain that he had lost any affection that Jamie had for him when he killed his father. So, he did what he did best: he drank wine and made sure things got done. He organized the people to clean up what was left of the city and complained about how the rebuilding of the city was going to cost a fortune that they no longer had. Slaver’s Bay had made Daenerys a wealthy woman but a war was a costly affair. And with city in ashes and no peace in sight, the money was disappearing quickly. And then there was the huge mountain of debt that the Baratheon’s and Lannister’s had borrowed from the Iron Bank of Braavos. They cared not who caused the debt, only that it was owed by the Crown of Westeros and they would support whatever family that would pay back that debt, all the while doing whatever they could to overthrow the family who could not or would not. All her advisors spoke about how they were running out of money and how much the crown owed, but no one mentioned all those poor souls, half of the city population at least, who had been burned alive in flames. It was like their lives hadn’t even mattered to them, only to Dany. There were a few places in the city that were relatively undamaged, however the part that mattered the most was the harbour, which now represented the way how to feed those who survived, as well as the army. Thankfully, the Tyrell’s stayed true to their promises. Ships brimming with food and other needed supplies were arriving daily. However, the worst was far from over.

Daario had completely vanished; not even the other commanders among the Second Sons had seen him. Dany was not surprised by that, not in the slightest. She shook her head thinking about what his exact words to Jon must have been. She sighed, that bastard knew very well that she would have had him executed for what he had done. She hated him, but she hated herself more.

On tenth day of Jon’s disappearance, Tyrion could not play the innocent ‘where is Jon’ game any longer and confronted Dany face to face.

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on with you and Jon? Wait. Let me guess. Jon found out about you and Daario.” It wasn’t difficult for Tyrion to figure out what had occurred, or at least parts of it anyway. He had been around intrigue all his life after all. In his mind the fact that the queen who almost lost her child after the king stormed out of Kings Landing like a man possessed spoke clearly enough.

Because of all the time he had spent around his siblings, he could easily smell a disaster brewing and the situation they were in now stunk of one. So, when he spoke to Daenerys it was not to the Queen, but to the young girl who made bad decisions. “But that’s not all, isn’t it? My guess would be Jon believes the Targaryen growing in your belly isn’t his. Please don’t tell me he is right and you slept with Daario while married to Jon because that would be Cersei’s level of stupidity.”

“No, I didn’t. I’m not that stupid.” Dany blurted out. However when she continued every word got quieter so that by the end of the her last word, Tyrion had to stretch to listen. “But Daario made him believe I did. And Jon wouldn’t even think of believing me, not after he learned about the assassination attempt.” Dany was speaking so quietly, almost whispering.

Tyrion couldn’t believe the shit storm he had just heard. He poured himself a glass of wine and downed it, immediately repeating the process twice more until he felt his nerves begin to settle. He walked to the most comfortable chair he could find and flopped into it before fixing his eyes back on Daenerys He felt stupid for being so blindly trusting. Shaking his head he started speaking again, “Well fuck, I seriously doubt that Jon will ever trust me again. I told him that you didn’t send those assassins because I seriously didn’t believe you would have done such a thing!” He should’ve known of course. If his own had taught him anything it was that the worst shit always came from within the family. But things had been going so well for everybody. and he got sloppy with all that good fortune. Now came the time came to pay for it.

“I didn’t send them but I knew about it. Daario told me he was going to.” She confessed.

“And you didn’t stop him?!” The revelation hung in the air like storm clouds, heavy and ready to break into a rain. He stopped to take a deep breath and steady his hands. “ Do you have any idea what have you done?” Tyrion didn’t need her to answer. He had already knew the answer but she replied anyway.

“Yes, I killed my future.” Big tears were now pouring down her cheeks.

Tyrion hadn’t been so angry since his father condemned him for a murder he hadn’t committed. He had been cleaning up other people’s shit since his stint as Hand to Joffrey and he was tired of it. But right now they weren’t standing in a pile of shit they were drowning in a sea of shit of Daenerys making. “Why, why, why did you not tell me sooner? We could have disposed of Daario quietly, destroyed any evidence of your involvement and made sure Jon knew who was responsible. But now you are in big trouble my queen, we all are. Northerners don’t forgive easily and they certainly do not forget especially when their honor is at stake.”

“What should I do?” Tyrion wasn’t surprised that she truly didn’t know. She was so young, it didn’t show most of the time, but it showed here.

“When, or rather if Jon comes back, fall on your knees and beg. And prey. Prey that the child will be a spitting image of its father. ” Right now there was not much that could be done. The helplessness of the situation fell heavily on them. They could only wait and see what Jon’s response would be.

Jon

All Jon knew at the moment that he mounted Rhaegal was that he had to leave King’s Landing before he did something really stupid. He had been angry before, but it had been nothing compared to the state that his mind was in when he mounted his dragon. Rhaegal sensed Jon’s churning emotional state, turned his huge head to look at him and snorted before he turned back around and took to the sky. There was only one direction in which Jon felt comfortable going: North. In the North there were the only places he had ever called home, Winterfell and The Wall. He decided to head to Winterfell to see his little cousin.

At first, during their flight North, Jon could look down and see that Ghost was following them, but he was soon lost in the distance. Jon knew that Rhaegal could make the distance in a day and a night, but it was hundreds of miles and it would take Ghost days to catch up.

Riding for hours on end, he had nothing to do but think and his thoughts were dark. During their time at Casterly Rock Jon had spent some time with Bran who had ‘seen’ quite a bit of history when he became the Three Eyed Raven. Because of his own current feelings of anger and betrayal he thought about everything in his past through that filter. He thought about the anger he felt for both Ned and Catelyn Stark. He thought about the reason that Ned had lied to him all his life: to save him from Robert’s wrath and he realized he would have to forgive him. The thing he found he could not forgive was how Catelyn had tortured him for because of the lie Ned told. He thought about King Robert. The man who had been betrothed to his mother, Lyanna Stark, and supposedly so desperately in love with her, so much so, that when she ran off with the Crowned Prince he allowed his anger over that one event to catapult the entire continent into war. He thought about how Rhaegar had abandoned his first wife and children, as well as his kingdom, for Lyanna’s love. He thought about how Lyanna had also decided to abandon her family and betrothal for the silver prince. He could only shake his head when he thought about the consequences of their actions. Stark honor had demanded action, so her brother Brandon and father Rickard marched to their doom in King’s Landing to save Lyanna from her abductor and, they believed, rapist. However, Lyanna and Rhaegar had married in the Godswood at Harrenhall and she had been just where she wanted to be. When they confronted the Mad King he burned them with wildfire in the throne room. Finally, when he could keep it from his mind no more, his thoughts turned to Daenerys who had shamelessly spread her legs for the murderer Daario Naharis.

All of these people had made their choices. Some selfishly, some with the hope of bettering the kingdom, but Jon had suffered the consequences in every case and he had had enough. It was time to make his own choices and for that he needed some clarity. However, at the moment all he could feel was own wrath. He said a short prayer to the old gods that he would find that clarity in Winterfell.

Rhaegal bugled when he spied the towers of Winterfell in the distance waking Jon from the doze that he had fallen into. He smiled seeing home coming closer with each swoop of his dragons massive wings. Once they were overhead, all loose horses scrambled for cover and dogs cowered. The people however, gathered to watch as the green beast maneuvered to a landing in the main courtyard. Jon didn’t realize it but at that moment he was actually smiling he was so glad to be back home. Rickon, being the child he still was, ran towards Jon with a such a joy in his eyes that Jon’s own heart stopped hurting, if only for a moment.

Rickon ran up to them with such excitement that Rhaegal put his head down and roared, stopping him in his tracks, eyes wide with fear.

Jon jumped down and turned to Rhaegal, who looked at him and snorted before flying off to hunt. The wind from his massive wingspan caused quite a stir when everything that was loose in the area was knocked to the ground, as well as, turning over a small wagon. Jon hadn’t realized it, but in the short time since he arrived, it seemed that every person in the castle had arrived to look at the dragon in their midst. And now those people from Winterfell, his people, who had never seen a dragon before were all staring and frightened and they turned to him for an explanation. And he had to do it without wincing when he spoke of his wife. Even after all those years, addressing large group of people made Jon uncomfortable. Public speeches were more of Daenerys’ way. Jon prefered to let his action speak for him. However, in that moment, his current emotional turmoil was nowhere near as important as the alarm in the eyes of the Northerners, therefore a speech or rather an explanation was in order to prevent panic.

“People of the North, the dragon is Rhaegal, one of three dragons that were hatched by my wife Queen Daenerys Targaryen. Some of you had seen them when the army went South several months ago. Now that the army is at King’s Landing I came to check on my people at Winterfell who were never far from my heart.

“Rhaegal will not hunt any adults or large children. But I wouldn’t allow your smaller children to roam far alone while we are here. He is a dragon and he does hunt animals up to the size of a seven/eight year old child at this time. I apologize in advance for any livestock he takes, but,” he paused and looked around his audience to make sure they were paying attention, “better livestock than children. We will not be staying long for that reason. If you see him sleeping in the sun, leave him alone. The dragons have been known to kill people who disturb them while they are sleeping.” Sure, Dany could bother any of them and he could approach Rhaegal, but they didn’t need to know that.

Before he walked off he gave his audience a small smile and some final words, “I’m glad to breath some Northern air again! It’s good to see so many familiar faces again. Hopefully, I’ll get to spend some time with you before I have to leave.” With that he nodded and turned toward his little brother whose greeting was cut off by his dragon.

Jon turned to where Rickon was standing with his back to Ser Davos, who promptly did his best try and bend the knee, but Rickon was plastered to him and it made the scene rather comical. Ser Davos and Rickon’s legs became entangled causing them to become unbalanced and the three of them to laugh. To Jon it seemed like Rickon had grown two feet since he had seen him last and it was all in his legs.

Jon walked over to Rickon, who peeled himself off of his guardian and jumped the last inches into his brother's arms. Rickon was so sweet.

As soon as they finished their hug Rickon began talking, “Jon, wow, I can’t believe it. Jon you came and you brought a dragon! He’s so big and fierce! Will you take me for a ride? Please, please, please will you?”

Jon could see that his little brother was practically vibrating himself into another level of existence Jon gave him a little smile. “Maybe later.”

Disappointment crossed Rickon’s innocent face but quickly disappeared.

Jon ruffled his hair and with a smirk said, “Sorry little brother, we just had a long ride up here and he’s very hungry. He just left to go eat.”

Rickon immediately cheered up, “Of course, he has to eat!” With that he ran to the stables to talk to his friends, who waited excitedly. Jon could only assume that the talking would surround the arrival of Rhaegal.

For the next week Jon spent the majority of his time with Rickon and Davos to distract himself from Daenerys and the pain that still stabbed him in his gut every time he thought of her.

Davos had known Jon for quite a while and could sense that something was off with him. However, he was smart enough not to ask him why he had come and he could tell that Jon was grateful for that. Jon would tell him in good time, when he was ready.

The month following his arrival Jon spend most of his time with Rickon and Davos. He did everything he could to distract himself so he would not find himself getting lost in melancholy thinking about Daenerys and the pain she had caused.

Growing up Jon had always had troubling dreams of the crypts. Now, knowing that his mother and the truth had always been lying there, it all made sense. Those nightmares ceased to haunt him when he found a courage to face to what was once buried there the first time. However, as soon as he had returned to Winterfell and laid his head down on the first night of his arrival they returned in force. He noticed that Ghost, once he finally arrived, would often go to the entry of the crypts and lay there during the day. His dreams mostly centered on the crypts and his mother. They became so strong that he could no longer ignore them. It was in the early morning hours when he woke from a particularly strong dream where his mother was standing in front of her crypt telling him to open it, that he awoke to a pressure on his chest. When he opened his eyes he found Ghost, front feet planted on his chest, red eyes staring into his, as if he was aware of the contents of his dream.

As Jon donned his clothes Ghost went to the door and began to paw at it in impatience, looking back at his partner all the while. Jon could only laugh at his antics. It was still hours before sunrise so the only people out and about were the guards on the walls. The wind was blowing out of the North and those guards not actively walking patrol were huddled around fires in the watch towers for warmth awaiting their turns.

Every time Jon had entered the crypts in the past he felt like an intruder, however, that feeling was gone now replaced only by deep sorrow. It was a sensation that made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Ghost, it seemed had no such issues, running past Jon into the inky blackness. Jon walked carefully, lighting candles as he went. With all the oddness happening in his life currently Jon would not have been surprised to find Ghost sitting in front of his mother’s crypt waiting for him, however, he wasn’t there. Seeing his mother tomb left Jon feeling ashamed. He should have paid his respects to his mother the moment he arrived at Winterfell not waiting for his dead mother to lure him to the crypts. Briefly he considered if he should have disturbed his mother sleep once more but remembering her calling he knew he had to. It was when Jon was attempting to slide the lid of the crypt open that Ghost jumped in to help. He did so by throwing his weight against Jon’s, by jumping on his back, just as he was pushing his hardest to open the lid and it slid far enough for Jon to easily see the contents. Last time he saw the inside of the tomb he was too emotional and too immersed into his father’s letters to truly examine its content. The word, father, made Jon pause. It was the first time he called Rhaegar Targaryen in his inner voice by the word but he could no longer deny the truth, that he was his father.

When he opened Lyanna’s tomb he found two things as he left them: a real sword and Rhaegar Targaryen’s harp. He lifted the sword as if he were in a trance and before he pulled it out he examined the jeweled scabbard. All the cloth on the scabbard was in the process of rotting off, but he could see that the metal underneath was covered in runes. He would have to ask Sam or Bran about them. They looked very old. He then pulled the sword and realized that it didn’t look like any metal he had ever seen before. At first he thought it was dragon glass because it was black, but when he touched it he realized it was not the stone, it was indeed some kind of metal. He returned the sword to its scabbard and closed the crypt, leaving the harp behind. What he didn’t realize was that the he was able to close the crypt without the help of his direwolf companion.

When he exited the crypts he found that more time had passed than he had thought. It had been the middle of the night when he went in but when he came out it seemed to be well into the morning. Jon didn’t understand how so much time had passed while he felt it had been no more than an hour. He couldn’t shake off the oddness that that left in his heart for several days.

One of the first things that Jon moved to do was to copy the runes on the scabbard and send them to Sam for interpretation. However as he was walking toward his destination he was intercepted by Ser Davos.

“Your Grace,” Davos said as he began to walk beside Jon, who never broke stride, “Your brother has been looking for you to train with for the past several hours and we began to worry. Is everything alright?”

Jon stopped and looked at Davos, “I’m unsure. I found this sword and it is extremely unusual, as are these runes on the scabbard.” He showed Davos the scabbard and asked, “Have you ever come across runes like this?”

Davos looked over the scabbard and carefully studied each of the runes and one finally caught his eye. He pointed to it and said, “This one. I saw it on Dragonstone, carved into the walls in one of the deeper chambers, but no one knew what it meant.”

Jon nodded, then pulled the sword and showed it to Davos who looked at it and shook his head, “Your Grace, I’ve never seen metal like that. It’s most unusual.”

Again Jon nodded. However instead of resheathing the sword he took the opportunity to swing it around liking its balance even more than that of the Valaryian steel Longclaw. So, he walked over to the practice area and slashed at the practice dummy and was surprised when he slashed through to the wooden core, like it was butter. That particular practice dummy had been there for quite a while and had seen many a sword hack. Practice dummies were made with a wooden core and covered in rattan then, finally several layers of straw to ensure that they would last.

Jon and Davos looked at each other with raised eyebrows before Davos said in his calm manner, “Impressive Your Grace.

At Davos dry comment, Jon burst out laughing shocking everyone in hearing distance.

Rickon had started to resemble Robb more and more every day. Jon found that to be painful and beautiful at the same time. And, like Robb, he was becoming an excellent swordsman, thanks, in no small part to Ser Davos. While he was there he had taken over the training of his little brother, as well as any other of the young men who wanted to learn how to wield a sword. Oh, Jon knew very well that Rickon was really his cousin, but he had given up all of his other siblings and he wanted to keep Rickon as a brother as long as he could.

After yet another sword training with the group, his little brother, Jon let Rickon and the others, who were still full of youthful energy, hit the practice dummies instead while he watched their form and offered advice.

Davos approached him from behind, stating simply, “Your Grace is great with children. One day Your Grace will make an amazing father.”

Jon knew Davos meant well but his words cut deep into a festering wound. So, to change the topic Jon spoke. “I’ll eternally grateful for what have you done for my brother, Lord Davos. He has lost so much and he found a father in you. He will make a fine lord and if the need arises even the defender of the North. He reminds me very much of Robb at that age. I think Father would be proud of the man he is becoming.” Technically, Bran should have been the one leading the North but Jon knew better. Bran’s destiny was elsewhere.

“Thank you Your Grace but I cannot take credit for his swordsmanship. I’ve never been much of a fighter.” Davos was so modest in contrast to all those pretentious Southerners.

“If I were to get my I wish he would never have to use it.” Jon eyes moved to the far North where the real enemy was waiting.

Jon had had a very tiring day but no matter, sleep would not come. It felt as though he could feel “them” coming. So, close to sunrise, he did not know why, but he found himself readying himself for flying. Just as he put his feet into his boots he felt something cold cut through his heart and at the same time Rhaegal roared and began creating a commotion in the yard, scarring animals and anyone unfortunate enough to be out in the night. At the same time Jon felt that cold that began in his heart overtake his entire body. Something bad had happened.

When Jon reached the courtyard he saw it had been swallowed in madness. Frightened, confused people were running around trying to calm the panicking animals. Rhaegal sat in the middle of all this commotion motionless. Jon locked his eyes with his dragon and knew instantly that Rhaegal felt it too. The White Walkers were coming.

Jon turned on his heel and ran back inside. The corridors of Winterfell felt darker and more claustrophobic than ever before. He turned a corner and run straight into Davos who no doubts was woken by the chaos outside.

“Go and get Rickon! You have to leave. You have to leave now!” Jon shouted.

“I don’t understand, Your Grace. What’s happening?’’

Jon walked up to him and grabbed him by both shoulders and looked him in the eye, saying as calmly as possible, while trying to swallow the panic rising through his entire body, “Listen to me. I need you to do as I said. Get Rickon, get the fastest horses in the stable and run south as fast as you can.”

Jon knew this wasn’t right. A king should care for all his people the same but he did not. He loved his family more and he wanted them to be safe. Although Jon would have preferred to load his whole family on a ship and get them as far away as he could, he knew it was only a wishful thinking. Sansa was married, Arya and Bran did what they wanted no matter what Jon’s concerns thought about the situation, but Rickon, he was just a child. Jon needed to protect at least him. What truly surprised him however was that his thoughts kept going to Daenerys too. All those horrible things she had done and he still wished her to be safe. What a pathetic fool he was. No doubts she would not have blinked an eye if he fallen, however, but his first instinct was to fly back to Kings Landing and guard her with his life.

“Where will should we go?”

Jon hesitated for a moment. Where should he have them go? Was there anywhere? Then it hit him. Sansa. Of course. Jon recalled Tyrion telling him that the moment the shit would hit a fan, he was going to ship Sansa and girls from his homeland to Essos.

“Westernlands. Casterly Rock. Go! Now!” There were questions written all over Davos’ face but he knew better than ask any of them.

Jon knew where he had to head now; to the Kings Landing. Once more, someone else decided his fate for him.

Kings Landing

Daenerys was sitting on her sleeping furs and preparing herself for yet another day of the courts constant staring and gossiping. She wondered momentarily if she had known that Kings Landing was going to be such a viper’s nest, even after being burned so badly by Cersei Lannister, if she would have left Essos. Of course she would have, it was in her Targaryen blood, vipers gossips and all. Almost unconsciously her hands circled her stomach. It was silly really. She was barely showing yet it gave her great comfort. She had been pregnant before with Drogo’s child but she was way too young to truly understand what it meant. As shameful as that it might have been, back then the child was just another way to tie Drogo to her even more. And then her poor son gave his life to bring Drogo back and for what? So her husband would come back as a living dead? She sacrificed her boy before he had a chance to take his first breath and for that she would be forever cursed. She had been young and selfish then but now she was a different woman. This little life growing in her belly was already more important to her than all the Seven Kingdoms. She allowed herself one last circle around her stomach, curving her lips up slightly at the small gesture. This little gesture made her lips curved slightly up.

After donning some furs, she walked out of solitude of her tent into cold morning. She noticed almost instantly that something was off. It was almost like she stepped into completely different world. Everything was on alert, people very running, packing and readying horse. It was almost like they were ready to leave. Confused, she stopped first passing soldier.

“What is happening?” She demanded an answer.

“Ehm...Your Grace… There was an accident at the Wall. The enemy is coming...the king is gathering all forces…”

“The king is here?” She could not believe he came back and no one bothered to tell her.

“Yes Your Grace. He returned early this morning.” Daenerys made this poor man visibly uncomfortable.

“Why was I not informed?” She could feel her blood boiling. He came back after a month of worries and sleepless nights and no one told her. Her heart was somewhere between relieved and worried. Jon was back but he clearly didn’t come to make amends.

“I...I .. don’t know. I’m just doing what I’ve been told.” The poor soldier, obviously nervous at the questioning from his queen, had begun to sport a heavy sweat upon his brow, no doubt wishing he could crawl under a rock at that moment. Taking pity on him she allowed him to go. 

It didn’t take her long to find Jon: Jon and literary every man and women of importance, except for herself, had gathered in the commanding tent. The space was completely packed and a lively discussion was going on. Before she stepped into the tent fully she straightened her back and lifted her chin. She was not going to allow him to undermine her authority. Everyone present turned her heads to greet their queen, when she stepped in, all except Jon. His eyes stayed fixated on the map lying on the table. She was just about to dismiss everyone when Tyrion beat her to it. Once again this little man, her Hand, did everything he could to help her. Lords and ladies were evacuating the space quicker than one would expect from the gathering of that size yet for Dany it felt like a lifetime.

Finally it was only the two of them and Jon was barely two feet from her but it felt like there was the whole Narrow Sea between them. He turned to face her but he didn’t truly look at her.

“We are leaving at dawn. I’m expecting that you will be ready with Drogo by then.” His voice was so detached that it struck a freezing feeling down her spine. She wanted to say him thousands words but no sound came out of her throat. He didn’t come back for her or for the baby, he came because circumstances forced him to. She should have been scared for her kingdom, death was marching on them but all she could only think of was that he lost him.

“I can’t do that.” He was asking her to go to a war. Saving the Seven kingdom was her responsibility as a queen but she could not do that. The maester was more than clear in his words if she sat on Drogo and fought, she would lose her baby. She could not sacrifice her flesh and blood for the Seven Kingdom or for its people, she could not even do that for Jon. It might have broken her heart but she put her child before everyone else as any mother would have. “I can’t ride dragon Drogon or I will lose our child.”

Jon finally looked at her, “I see. I can’t ask you to do that. I’m not a monster. But can you ask Drogon and Viscerion if they will accompany us?

“Yes, Jon, that I can do.” She replied with a nod.

At dawn, she watched Jon mounted on Rhaegal, with Viserion at his side, leave and an army of men and women with him. Everyone who could hold a weapon even it was just knife or pitchfork went to face the greatest enemy there had even been. Dany wondered how many of them, if any, would return. But most of all she wonder if this was the last time she saw her husband. Drogon, who had refused to leave her was sitting next to her, restlessly. He must have been plagued by the same dark thoughts as she was. She gently put her hand on Drogon’s tough skin. He turned his head to face her and for a moment Dany thought she saw tears in his eyes.

Jon

Jon flew ahead of the army feeling an urgent need to get to The Wall. Rhaegal, feeling his urgency flew straight on not stopping to rest. It was night when they arrived and Jon was awaked by Rhaegal roaring. He looked down in horror at the army of the dead marching purposefully south bringing the cold with them.

Below him the Night King drew his sword of ice and pointed it toward Rhaegal. In response, Jon drew the sword he found in the crypt as the flew down and Jon was shocked as it spontaneously burst into flames.


End file.
